


Sympathy for the Devil

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death & Rebirth, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Cross, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frat House Slaughter, Fuck Train, Gen, Halloween, Human Sacrifice, Hunters return, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Parting Ways, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Sex in a club, Song Lyrics, Swordfighting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Hunters, Were-Creatures, cock bulge in throat, it isnt a euphanism for cocks, no literally there are swords, this is a vampire fic guys its gonna be dark, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Yuri has been wandering the earth for over a millennium... he is Vampyr. At a passing carnival, Yuri is drawn to the siren song of Otabek Altin. A lonely Kazakh man, with no family, nothing to his name.This is a tale of a Vampyr and the family he creates as he travels through the decades.





	1. Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the Vamp AU which I have been plotting and planning for a few months now, finally being unveiled. Thank you NaNo for forcing me to write even when I am in a writers block...
> 
> First off, I will be updating this once a week, I have right now 11 chapters planned out [6 of which are already written and edited waiting to be posted!!!]. It might grow from there, hell it might not. Really it will depend a lot on the reception and comments which always help keep the muse motivated.
> 
> This all spun from an idea I had back during Music Week... of a vamp fic that went through the decades with a song, but it snowballed into something that I wanted to have more than just a drabble or mini one-shots...
> 
> The song inspiration for this first chapter is [Bad Moon Rising ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUQiUFZ5RDw) by CCR from 1969... all lyrics are copyrighted to CCR, I do not own them, but definitely do appreciate their toons!
> 
> A huuuuuuge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy... please understand this is a Vamp fic... there is going to ba a lot of blood, a lot of death, and a whole hell of a lot of sex... there will be some OOC type behaviours cause I am making this fun... and pairings that you may not enjoy, but you are more than welcome to skip... I will update the tags and relationships as they progress and develop to avoid any huge spoilers ahead of time... 
> 
> Please also note... Trolls will be set a flame... aka I will delete the comment if all you did was come to harass or insult... fan fic writers do this all for fun and the love of creating something new and then share it for free with others... dont be a troll and spoil it for others...
> 
> **EDIT**
> 
> OMG!!! I have some beautiful [Bad Moon Art ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12667065) by the ever talented and lovely mutual [thisiseclair ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/) ... No words... just bliss... <3

# 

# Sympathy for the Devil

###  **Chapter 1**  
Bad Moon Rising  
~April 1969~

 

I see a bad moon a-rising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today

Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise

Centuries pass in the blink of an eye, each one merging into the other until it is hard to know what year it is. For Yuri it has been well over a thousand moon rises since he had seen the sun. He was bored and was contemplating something which he had not ever fathomed would happen. Perhaps it was just his time; he was feeling as though he had seen all there was to see anymore in the world. Great Wars, turning of Empires, the rise and falls of Kings and Queens. It was nineteen sixty-nine, that American actor was now president, making all sorts of interesting promises. Yuri smirked, he could smell the tides were turning and war was likely brewing on the horizon. He had seen it so many times before when people were restless wanting change, it would lead to revolution which was starting first in the arts and would ripple out to the people. The real question for Yuri was if he wanted to watch another society crumble or if he would bow out of it.

It had been a long time since his instincts were in full control; he no longer required consistent feeding and was able to walk among humans without fear of it turning into a massacre, taking only sips here and there as needed. The evolution of cinema had allowed Yuri to now view sunrise, something he had not seen for over a thousand years. The evolution of film which allowed him to see the brilliant colours of the sun and daylight as he could never truly remember from his previous life.

Yuri walked out in the early Spring evening, scenting the air; there was a carnival in town, the screams and laughter floating around him. Perfect, there would be many outsiders, which allowed Yuri to perhaps drink a bit more than normal. Yuri closed his eyes, spreading out his senses, there were no others like him nearby. He relaxed slightly, it meant that there would be no need to fight or defend his territory, he could enjoy his evening. With a quick sweep of his hands, he pulled back his long golden hair into a low ponytail, his scuffed converse making barely a sound as he walked. He was dressed simply, much like the youth of this time, a faded black band shirt with some tight jeans. Giving him the air of someone young, but also potentially trouble. It was a disguise which allowed Yuri to roam more freely without discovery.

The Carnival was not hard to find, following the mechanical sounds of the games and screams and laughter of humans while they rode the rides. Bright lights flashed and beckoned patrons, giving the illusion of safety. Yuri smirked; he liked how the evolution of electricity had reduced fear in people, making his prey easier to catch. People now did not fear the dark, or the things which went bump in the night, not in the way that they should. Then there was the music; Yuri could hear faintly under the loud sounds which made up the carnival. Someone was singing CCR, it was a new song which Yuri had heard a few times on the radio, _Bad Moon Rising_. Only it wasn’t the band, it was a single low voice and a guitar accompanying him.

As a siren calling out to a ship, Yuri followed the voice, weaving through the thick crowds, bypassing the calls from the barkers who were trying to sell tickets to their rigged games. It was like a game of hot and cold, being rewarded with clearer notes when he chose the right path, fainter when he made a mistake.

Yuri broke away from the crowd; there was a small tent where he could see patrons stumbling in and out. His nose twitched, smelling the familiar sour scent of alcohol, cigarette smoke and unwashed people. If were not for that voice he would just walk away, but something in that voice was calling him deeper, pulling him inside.

Ducking his head as he entered the tent, Yuri saw the source of the music: a man with tanned skin sat on a lone stool in the centre of a small stage. An acoustic guitar on his lap as he sang, his low voice crisp over the din of the patrons who drank. If his heart could beat, Yuri knew that he would be feeling it in his throat. In front of him was perhaps the most beautiful man he had seen in his long years, someone who reminded him of a mix of those Mongols who had mixed with the Turks along the border of what they called Kazakhstan. Yuri tapped a pale finger against his lower lip as he watched this soulful singer belt out the lyrics; it would be a shame to just allow such a talent to waste away in this shit town. Allowing him to grow old and waste his human years. Perhaps this was the companion whom Yuri had been longing to find, someone who would take the gift he had to offer and would walk with him through the endless night.

Yuri leaned against the makeshift bar, watching the man sing his soulful tunes, most of which were about death. His music, his soul called out to Yuri; it was a cry which would be answered, and likely not in the way that he had been expecting. The man crooned well into the evening, stopping just before midnight. Setting his guitar aside, the young man walked forward to the bar, his eyes staring right at who would be his death and his future.

Yuri smiled as he saw the man step up to him. “Nice pipes.”

The young man’s eyes widened; Yuri knew his voice tended to have that effect on people. He smirked at the reaction, reaching out one hand to run his finger along the singer’s broad chest. “Umm, thank you,” the man spoke, licking his lips. “I don’t think I have ever seen you here before.”

Yuri chuckled, “No, I don’t suppose you have;  I know if I had ever heard a voice like yours I would never forget it. I am Yuri.”

“Otabek Altin,” Otabek nodded.

“Gold,” Yuri chuckled. “Yes, that suits you.”

Otabek’s eyes widened, “You know my name?”

“I know many things,” Yuri purred, leaning in so that his lips brushed against Otabek’s ear. “I would be pleased to teach you some of those things, if you are so inclined.”

Otabek shivered, gasping, his heart was thundering in his chest,making Yuri smile. Yuri made to walk out only to have his arm grasped, he looked up to see Otabek staring at him. “And what if I am.”

Yuri smiled, his green eyes brilliant in the soft light of the tent. “Then I suggest you follow me to find out, Golden Boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri whisked Otabek into the night, drawing him away from the lights and noises of the people. Away from the warmth and into the cold dark that would be his future.

“You are far from home,” Yuri spoke as he led Otabek along a path which he knew led to a private beach.

There was a soft chuckle before he replied, his accent soft. “Yes, like so many, yourself included.”

“What makes you say so?”

“Your accent.”

This piqued Yuri’s interest, _his accent?_ After so many centuries, he thought that he was quite clear, accent free. This man was very interesting and only encouraged Yuri in his desire to monopolize every aspect of his being. Yuri hummed, “And here I thought my accent was quite American.”

There was a slight twitch on Otabek’s face, almost not discernible save for Yuri’s preternatural senses. “It is very soft, I think I only recognize it as it sounds very much like home.”

“Like home,” Yuri smiled. “I like that.”

“Where is home for you?” Otabek asked, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his inner jacket pocket, offering one to Yuri, before pulling a smoke out for himself. Otabek stopped for a moment to light the cigarette before closing his leather jacket around him. The wind along the beach was much cooler than it had been towards the carnival and in town. He stared at Yuri who stood stock still, his golden hair looking white under the light of the Spring moon. This strange man who looked younger than him, but spoke as though he were a grandfather, stood before him wearing a simple black band tee shirt and jeans.

“Are you not cold?” Otabek was taken aback when Yuri responded with a smile.

“I have not been cold for a very long time.” Yuri held out one of his hands. “Come, I will show you where I live, if you desire.”

Otabek stared at the hand, delicate long fingers, palm up as an offering. While it all seemed so safe on the surface there was something dark and foreboding which hovered just below; had he just scratched slightly that the illusion would shatter. Taking a long drag on the smoke, Otabek flicked it away, his hand moving forward to clasp the one being offered. What did he have to lose? He had no family, and no home save the Carnival. Even if this cold firm hand only offered death, Otabek was more than willing to take it. He would welcome this angel of death with open arms, as he had never wanted someone so badly as he desired Yuri.

They shared their first kiss along the beach, the waves lapping up against the shore. Yuri allowed Otabek to pull him against his broad chest. Yuri was a bit taller than Otabek, so he needed to bend his neck slightly to kiss the man. He felt himself melt into the kiss, his tongue tasting the cigarette and whiskey from Otabek. Yuri smiled as he felt Otabek moan and grind into his body, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

“Is there something you are after, Golden Boy?”

“You are so cold Yuri,” Otabek growled, pulling the smaller man to him.

Yuri chuckled. “Do you think you have it in you to warm me up?”

“I am pretty sure I can keep up,” He quipped back.

Yuri danced back out of the embrace. “Then follow me and we shall see just how warm you truly are, if there is a fire in your soul that can heat up this icy corpse.”

Otabek was not sure he understood what Yuri was talking about, maybe it was something from the Dead. It sounded like something from a Deadhead, but there was something else about it. A meaning which he was missing. Otabek wordlessly followed Yuri, he didn’t notice it until they had left the sounds of the beach behind, but the blonde made no sound as he walked ahead. There was no harshness of breath, nor the sound of gravel under the man’s feet. It was as though he made no mark on the world around him, that life shied away. There was a small part of him, a primal side which was yelling at Otabek to run.

Yuri stopped, they were standing in front of an old Victorian. He looked back to Otabek, “This is your last chance to back away, to leave.”

Otabek clutched to Yuri’s hand tighter, so that their fingers wove together, “I think I have gone way too far to back out, from the moment you stepped into my tent.”

Otabek could make out the glint of Yuri’s toothy smile. “You noticed me?”

“I could be blind and I would still notice you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they walked through the door, Yuri was wrapped around Otabek, his legs around the other man’s waist. Their lips on each other while Otabek ran his hands along Yuri’s ass and spine. Yuri growled, Otabek smelt so delicious, he felt the need to make this man his. Yuri guided Otabek up to the master bedroom, a room he had converted to allow him safety during the day. While the outside of his home looked abandoned, the inside was decorated richly and was brightly lit with gas lamps. Not that any of that could be appreciated at this moment as all the pair could focus on was making the other moan in pleasure.

Otabek gently laid Yuri down on the bed as though he were the most precious thing. Yuri smirked as he knew that just a slight bit of pressure from him and he could crush the man until his bones were nothing but dust. He had destroyed lesser beings for treating him as though he were female, but this felt different. Otabek was not mocking him or trying to insinuate that Yuri was lesser or frail. Only showing how he revered the man in front of him.

Otabek slipped out of his clothing until he was in nothing but his boxers, he crawled up onto the bed. Their lips coming back together, as Otabek worked at the hem of Yuri’s soft tee, pulling it up and off of his chest. Otabek gasped when he saw the marble perfection which was Yuri’s ancient body. There was no flaw to his skin, only smooth hardness which radiated cold and reminded Otabek of the marble statues he had seen in museums.

“Do you like what you see?” Yuri purred, he could hear the thrumming of Otabek’s heart. His blood rushing through his veins, along the carotid artery. Yuri could feel his mouth water, but it wasn’t in thirst or hunger, it was for something more.

“What are you?” Otabek asked as he traced his fingers along the smooth planes of Yuri’s abdomen.

“How do you mean?”

“There is no way that anything so perfect can be human or of this world.” Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, burying his nose into his neck, breathing in the scent that was Yuri.

Yuri sighed as he felt Otabek bite and suck at his neck, the heat of this beautiful man. “What if I told you I was not human, that I am of this world, just, _more_.”

Otabek pulled back looking down at Yuri, his golden hair fanned out around his face. Despite all of his work, there was no mark along the pale neck, the small section that at first looked a faint purple faded back to the white. “How? And your heart beat, I cannot hear anything--”

“Do you truly wish to know, my Golden One?” Yuri’s green eyes searched Otabek’s brown ones, looking for any sense of fear or revulsion.

“Yes, tell me.”

“Hmm what is it that they call me now? Vampyr I believe is the term.” Yuri smirked, waiting for the man above him to pull back in fear. Instead he watched as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“If you are just going to make fun of me--” Otabek’s lips were drawn in a thin line.

Yuri chuckled, “I am not making fun of you, do you not notice how my skin is never warm, no mark remains. Unlike yourself there is no place where my flesh is soft, I have not been flesh and bone in many a century.”

“Have you been alone all this time?” Otabek caressed the side of Yuri’s face, his eyes full of concern.

Yuri’s mouth shut, his eyes wide before he burst into a loud laugh. “I tell you I am immortal, and have lived for ages. And the _first_ thing you ask is, if I am lonely? You are quite the strange human.”

Otabek shrugged, “If you tell me that you are telling the truth, then who am I to argue?” He played with a lock of Yuri’s golden hair. “This is like spun gold, I just want to tangle my fingers into it.”

Yuri smiled, in a motion too swift for Otabek’s mind to comprehend their positions were reversed. Otabek was suddenly on his back, with Yuri above him, straddling his hips. When Otabek went to shift he found he was locked in place by Yuri’s thighs which were like two marble slabs holding him in a vice grip.

“You cannot move unless I will it so, and yet your heartbeat, it has not picked up pace at all.” Yuri leaned forward so his face was close to Otabek, “Are you not scared?”

“If you will it, I would die for you right this moment and I would still be glad for having met you. I would go out of this world with only regretting not having more time to spend with you.”

Yuri searched the intense brown eyes for any falsehoods; finding none he ran his hands down the expanse of Otabek’s chest. “What if I could give you that time, more time than any mortal could ever want or need. I could grant you that, I can give you the gift of time.”

“I would accept it.” Otabek leaned forward to encourage a kiss from the man above him.

Yuri loosened his grip lowering himself so that they were able to kiss, rutting against Otabek eliciting a moan. “This will not be an easy process, it is very painful. And there is no return once the process has begun.”

“I am not scared, Yura.”

Yuri shivered at the pet name. “I can feel that.” He kissed the man deeply. “Come, let’s shower first and get you prepared for eternity.”

“A shower?”

Yuri chuckled, “Do you wish to spend the rest of your days with this five o’clock shadow? I mean it is handsome, but I thought you might want to shave first.”

Otabek rubbed his face, “Ahh, you have a point. So the you I see now, this is what you looked like before when you were alive.”

“Yes, I had been groomed to look exactly as my sire had desired.”

“That sounds sad.”

Yuri shrugged. “It was so long ago, the memories are rather faded now. I cannot say I was sad really, I did not have a choice, but it was better than dying the way people did back then, from things as simple as colds or wolves in the night.”

“What happened to your, umm sire?”

Yuri shrugged again, “Who knows, he might be dead for all I know; he released me soon after making me, leaving me to my own devices. I may have been a bit more than he had bargained for in a new companion.”

“Is that what I would have in store?”

“No,” Yuri caressed along Otabek’s face. “I have no intention of leaving you.”

“Good, as I would find you and bring you back.”

Yuri smirked. “So did you want to clean up? Or were you wanting me to give you the gift now? The choice is yours.”

“I choose a smooth face, if the choice is there,” Otabek chuckled. “Never having to shave again sounds wonderful.”

Yuri got off of Otabek, offering a hand. “Come then, let’s clean up a bit and get you prepared.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bathroom was the most luxurious that Otabek had ever seen. For someone who looked like they were a teenager, the house was opulent inside. Everything was done in rich fabrics and bold colours, and the lighting was all gas, which Otabek had found strange at first. Then Yuri explained how being so remote it was easier to just have gas than to have electric run all the way out. Plus it kept his home secret and safe.

Otabek watched as Yuri set out a pile of fluffy looking towels, a straight razor, and shaving kit. It was like what Otabek had only seen in the old red and white barber shops. Yuri looked back to Otabek, “Remove those, or do you plan on bathing in your boxers?”

Otabek flushed, “Well no, but I thought I would shave first before showering.”

Yuri smiled, “Okay then. Are you familiar with using a straight razor? Or did you want me to do it for you?”

“I have seen it used a few times, but I used to use a safety razor back at the carnival.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “Those will never shave as closely as this one will. Come.”

Otabek walked over to the sink and watched as Yuri moved with speed, ease, and grace mixing the foam for shaving.

“Oh! I forgot something,” Yuri murmured, dashing out of the room returning mere seconds later with a low back chair. “Here this would be easier, sit.”

Otabek was in awe, sitting down while Yuri went to work. It was over faster than he expected, the firm and sure motions from Yuri as he scraped the bare blade along Otabek’s face, the sound filling the otherwise silent room. Yuri marvelled at the level of trust this man showed, baring his neck and eyes closed to an otherwise stranger. The fact that this beautiful man followed him to what looked like an old abandoned home in the middle of the woods, Yuri smirked, he was one very weird man. Taking a warm cloth Yuri wiped Otabek’s face, leaning over to kiss him on his lips, “All done, now let’s get into the shower.”

Otabek hummed, his eyes opening up to see Yuri over him, his green eyes penetrating into his. He could get used to this. Otabek watched as Yuri got the shower on, the steam quickly filling the bathroom. The blonde quickly removed his remaining clothing, he looked over to Otabek with a smirk. “Give me a moment and then come in.”

Otabek shrugged his shoulders, waiting until he got the okay to join Yuri. Stepping in he noticed that the temperature was perfect, Yuri stepped forward, his hand was warm for the first time that evening. Yuri gave a smirk once more, “I thought I would warm up a bit so I didn't shock you with my cold skin.”

They came together under the warm spray, kissing as water poured over them. Yuri took up a bar of soap and began rubbing it along Otabek’s body, his hands creating a lather which he then used to clean every inch of skin from head to toe. Otabek moaned as he felt Yuri touch him, his cock growing hard. Otabek wrapped one hand around the back of Yuri’s head, his fingers weaving into the long hair, while he used the other to encourage the thinner man against him. As they rinsed Otabek wrapped his hand around them both, their erections rubbing against each other. Yuri gasped into Otabek’s mouth as he felt the warm calloused hand stroke his length.

Yuri’s hands moved down Otabek’s back, tracing his spine down to the curve of his ass. His fingers dipping between his cheeks to circle the tight entrance there. Yuri smiled as they kissed, feeling Otabek push himself back against his fingers, encouraging him on. “Is that a yes?”

Otabek grunted his reply, nodding. “M-m-more.”

Yuri nipped at Otabek’s lip, “As you wish.”

He pressed his fingers inside, first one followed by two, grateful that they would still be feeling warm thanks to the water which still rained down on them. Curling his fingers, Yuri rocked them in and out, scissoring and teasing at his entrance, until he found Otabek’s sweet spot. Otabek yelled out Yuri’s name, his hand tightening around their cocks as he spilled across his abdomen. Yuri chuckled as he felt Otabek slump against him, “I hope you do not think that we are done here? I have yet to have my release.”

With a growl Yuri lifted up Otabek as though he weighed nothing, his hands encouraging Otabek to wrap his legs around his waist as he guided his leaking erection through the tight ring of muscle. Otabek moaned, his head leaning back as he felt Yuri penetrate into him. With his stockier build, he had never been on the receiving end, to be fucked in such a way was perhaps the most glorious thing for him. Otabek’s cock was hard again; he knew it wouldn’t be long for him and guaranteed it would hurt like hell later having cum so fast back to back. It was worth it though, to be filled and fucked so thoroughly by this beautiful creature who was promising him everything.

Otabek leaned his head to the side, so that his neck was exposed. “Please.”

Yuri didn’t wait for a second offer before he felt his fangs extend; licking along Otabek’s neck, he pierced the flesh. Yuri moaned as he felt the immediate hot rush of blood fill his mouth, each pump in time to his thrust. He could feel the rush of emotions which came with the taste, all of Otabek’s fears and hopes rushing into Yuri. If this had been any normal feeding, Yuri would just use his gifts to calm his victim, make them feel as though they were having a nice dream. But for this, he wanted to feel everything, he wanted Otabek to know exactly what he was in for.

Otabek moaned when he felt Yuri bite into his neck, his cock twitching as he felt the drag of Yuri sucking on the vein. The feel of Yuri thrusting up into him while he pulled on his neck was almost too much for him to take in. Then came the wave of emotions and images flooding his mind. He could feel his past and present flowing into Yuri, every thought being consumed by the Vampyre at his throat. Otabek filled his head with the feelings of lust, love and trust he had for this strange man as he filled him in every way imaginable.

Yuri pulled off Otabek’s artery, not wanting to drain him completely yet, he groaned as he felt the man tighten around his cock, as he came for the second time. Adjusting his grip slightly Yuri pumped up a few more times, releasing into Otabek, painting his insides with his cum.

“Beka--” Yuri purred, “Let’s get you dried and we can finish this in the bedroom.”

Otabek clung to Yuri, his breath ragged, his head spinning from multiple orgasms and blood loss. He nodded, unable to form anything more than whimpers in response. Yuri rinsed them off once more, effortlessly holding Otabek aloft while he used the showerhead to wash between them. The water was just starting to cool as he turned off the taps. With a chuckle he stepped into the steamy bathroom, wrapping Otabek up in a fluffy towel before carrying him to the bedroom.

Yuri placed Otabek down on the bed, crawling on top of him. “Now you have had a small taste of what is in store. Do you still want this?”

Otabek raise his hand to cup Yuri’s face, his skin held a slight flush and was still warm. “You are warm--”

Yuri smirked, “The water, and your blood. It will give me the illusion of life for a while.”

Otabek nodded, then tugged at Yuri’s neck encouraging him down for a kiss, plunging his tongue into Yuri’s mouth with a moan. “I want this, I want all that you have to offer.”

It was as though a switch had turned on inside Yuri, with a growl he pulled out from the kiss and pierced Otabek’s neck once more, taking long drags on the artery. Images flashed for Yuri, of Otabek’s past, his childhood. Of living among the carnival folk, being an outsider, of meeting him. Yuri shuddered against Otabek as he saw himself, as he saw how this human saw him. Lonely was the feeling and a powerful need to be the one to fix that. The heavy desire to be one with each other. The blood was no longer rushing, but slowing down.

Yuri could feel and hear Otabek’s heart slowing to a frantic thump, a stutter in the beat as it tried to keep his body alive. Otabek’s hands clenched tight around Yuri’s shoulders before dropping limply against the mattress. Yuri lapped the last of the blood from the wound; two small drops oozed from the marks. He looked down at Otabek; he was beautiful now, but once changed he would become more so. His eyes were getting so dim, Otabek tried to focus on Yuri, his golden hair which hung around his face in wet strands. He tried to lift his hand to push it back behind his ear, but his arm wouldn't move, it was as though his limbs were made of lead.

Yuri ran his fingers along Otabek’s face, “Beka, my Golden One, drink and stay with me.”

Otabek watched as the angel above him bit his own wrist and placed it against his mouth. He felt so confused, why were his lips red? There was a sharp metallic taste which filled his mouth, Otabek’s first instinct was to gag and pull away, but Yuri’s hand was like a vice grip, holding him in place. Yuri spoke softly to Otabek, singing an old Russian lullaby, the soft tune actually calming Otabek to relax his throat and drink. As he drank, Otabek could feel his body waking up, every inch of him tingling, electric sparks running along his skin. Otabek’s hands lifted up, clutching Yuri’s wrist to him as he drank from the Vampyr. Yuri could feel himself weakening as Otabek drank down the blood, he resisted the urge to pull away, he knew that it would work best if he allowed Otabek to drink his fill, it would allow his fledgeling to be stronger than the average newborn. Otabek finally let go, his mouth coming off with a wet pop, Yuri clenched his fist watching as the wounds closed on their own, the blood absorbing into his skin. Gently Yuri wiped a small drip of blood which trailed down Otabek’s chin.

“There now,” Yuri’s voice was soft, “now the hardest part, I am sorry for this part, but there is no escaping death.”

Otabek felt confused. _Death? What did he--_ Otabek’s line of thought died as he felt his whole body cramp. It was as though he had been set on fire; Otabek threw his head back, his body convulsing as he felt himself die. It felt like an eternity and yet as though no time had passed, his body went from fire to then a stillness.

Otabek was not sure how long it all lasted, his body on fire, writhing in pain. He knew that he screamed, and he could feel as Yuri would pet his hair gently hushing him with a lullaby. Then it was as though everything came into sharp focus, sounds, sight, and even scent.

Opening his eyes for the first time in three days Otabek blinked as the room came into sharp focus. It seemed so much brighter than the hazy memory he had from before. Otabek lifted his hand in front of him to examine it, he felt different. There was a shift in the bed, and in a motion that was faster than he was used to Otabek was on the other end of the room, a hissing sound erupting in the room. It took him a moment before Otabek realized that the sound was coming from him.

Yuri was chuckling, “It is disorienting at first, but you are safe. Stretch out your mind, it is only you and I here.”

Otabek would have calmed his breath, but there was no air. In what was more reflex and muscle memory he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Listening carefully, he could hear and feel there was nothing around them. They were alone in the house; he could sense Yuri there in the room, the forest surrounding them he could feel and hear the heart beats of small rodents and woodland creatures that scurried through the night. It was surreal and more than Otabek could have ever expected.

“Your gifts will expand as the years progress, age brings experience.” Yuri’s voice brought him back to the room.

Otabek watched as Yuri moved swiftly in his direction, before it would have just appeared as a blur of colour. But now, he could understand the motions and felt that he would be able to do the same. It was just a series of simple motions.

“Are you alright Beka?” Yuri spoke, his voice tinged with concern, “You do not regret this now, do you?”

Otabek flinched for the barest of seconds as Yuri reached out to cup his cheek, the older man dropping his hand and making to turn away before Otabek snatched him back. Pulling him with ease into a crushing kiss, he marveled at how Yuri no longer felt cold to him, they were the same. He raised one hand to tangle into the soft golden hair, as he let his teeth graze along Yuri’s bottom lip, his new sharp fangs nicking the soft flesh eliciting a moan.

“How could I ever possibly regret this, my Yura.” Otabek pulled Yuri back to him for another deep kiss, sweeping the smaller man into his arms to take them back to bed. He needed to hunt, but that could wait for later, right now he was craving the man in his arms.

His maker. His love. _His Yura._

_Oh don't go 'round tonight_  
_It's bound to take your life_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise_

__


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years since becoming a creature of the night Otabek has never left Yuri's side. Together they hunt and made whatever city they resided in their own personal playground. 
> 
> The summer of '75 found the end of the Vietnam war, which meant a huge influx of displaced soldiers home from a war they never wanted to go to in the first place.
> 
> One night Yuri brings home two young men, one an ex-soldier, the other his best friend. a night of drinking and caresses leads to so much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! The song used in this was [Bohemian Rhapsody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ) by Queen ... and honestly if you have never heard of this song, first of all... what rock have you been living under? second... I have nothing really further to add lol... As you may guess I do not own the lyrics, I certainly did not write them, I just have them as inspiration for the chapter itself.
> 
> I am so happy with the reception that I have received on this fic! I really hope that this fic lives up to what you all expect... this is honestly just something very fun for me to write... 
> 
> Please note! The tags are changing [I will change them with each chapter update as needed]... if you may notice, there is character death... cause remember, vamp fic... a whole lot of people will be dying in this... some you may not enjoy, I am sorry... but to make up there will also be a lot of sex... so I hope it makes up for it! <3
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

###  **Chapter 2**

Bohemian Rhapsody  
~Summer 1975~

 

_Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_  
_Caught in a landslide,_  
_No escape from reality._

 

For six years Yuri and Otabek traveled up and down the East Coast; Otabek learned that Yuri had a few safe houses throughout the country where they were able to hole up and wait the daylight hours. During this time, Yuri taught Otabek all about what it meant to be a Child of the Blood. Otabek was surprised in how easily he took to it all, he thought that he might have missed the sun, missed something about his human life. With Yuri though, he felt like there wasn’t anything missing for him. Together they hunted, fucked, or just discovered secrets of whatever city they were visiting. Yuri taught Otabek how to hunt, that he could sip from multiple humans, rather than draining a single person dry. In doing so it allowed them the ability to stay in an area longer. In emergency situations they could even hunt animals, something that was only discussed but never actually put into practice.

The summer of 1975 found the pair in Santa Monica, California. The war over in Vietnam had just ended so there were many disenfranchised soldiers for them to feed on as they lay forgotten by the society they had gone overseas to protect. If either of them still had their humanity they might have felt sorry for these men. As it was, they were a feast set before those who wandered hungry in the night.

Otabek was waiting for Yuri in their house, the salty night breeze blowing through the open windows. Otabek scented the air around him, wondering when his mate would return. He stiffened as he heard the sound of two heartbeats, the familiar scent of life. Just before Otabek made to pounce be could hear the sound of his lover’s laugh. He uncoiled his muscles, trying to make himself appear relaxed, heading to the kitchen to put on a kettle. Something he had learned over the years was that by holding a hot drink he was able to hide his more inhuman attributes. It warmed his skin and gave him something to do with his hands, remembering to fidget and move as he would have back before he was turned.

Otabek looked up as he heard Yuri and their guests enter the warm light of the kitchen, tilting his head slightly as he watched the group come into view.

“My Beka!” Yuri was smiling brightly as he led two men inside.

“Yura,” Otabek spoke softly in greeting.

“I brought some new friends over for dinner,” Yuri grinned as he indicated to the pair, “This is Leo and Guang Hong, did I get that right?”

The smaller one Guang Hong giggled, his face a brilliant red while his taller companion smiled and nodded. Otabek could smell that both men were slightly intoxicated, their bodies swaying slightly as they stood in front of him. Otabek watched how the taller one, Leo, hovered around his companion, his eyes never leaving the man, his eyes held a haunted look like so many vets.

“Would either of you like to warm up with a tea? Or perhaps a coffee?” Otabek offered as the kettle whistle went off behind him.

Otabek shut off the stove as both men shook their heads, declining. Yuri draped himself along Otabek’s shoulder, his finger lightly tracing along his jaw. “Let's open something stronger, like some of the red. Hmm?”

Otabek smiled, accepting a kiss with a pleased hum. “Whatever you wish my love.”

Otabek smirked as he caught the look of shock on Leo’s face and the bright flush on Guang Hong. He watched as Yuri danced across of the room to the cabinet where they kept the wine glasses. Otabek went to get the wine, he found it funny with how Yuri insisted on buying it when neither of them actually drank it. It wasn’t that they couldn’t, so much as it did not hold the same enjoyment as it did when they were alive. He couldn’t argue too loudly though, as the blood did take on a bit of the alcohol, making the blood taste sweeter or more potent.

 

***

 

The four settled in the living room; a fire was lit, making the whole room flicker with a warm orange glow. They were all lounging in front of the hearth, Yuri curled up against Otabek’s chest while Guang Hong was leaning against Leo. Otabek was playing with Yuri’s golden hair while they watched Leo and Guang Hong drink their way through two bottles. The pair were giggling as Yuri tipped the last of the second bottle into Leo's glass. Both men were flushed, their bodies giving off a scent of drunken arousal.

“So what brings you two here?” Otabek asked softly as he petted Yuri.

Guang Hong looked to Leo, his face a brilliant red. “Leo is from Colorado, but he always wanted to see the ocean and visit California. So when he got back from-- there, we decided to come down for a visit, and just haven’t left.”

Leo was gazing down at Guang Hong, his eyes soft, “Nothing to go back to there.”

“Oh?” Otabek looked down to Yuri who smiled. “Do neither of you have family waiting for you?”

Leo shook his head while Guang Hong answered, “No, we actually don’t.”

“We met in the foster system, then I got called up in the draft.”

Otabek nodded, swirling the wine in his glass, “Ahh, so then you ended up here.”

 

_Open your eyes,_  
_Look up to the skies and see,_  
_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_  
_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_  
_Little high, little low,_  
_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

 

The pair nodded again, Guang Hong giggled as he spilt a little bit of wine on his chest. “Oops!”

Synchronized in their movements, Otabek and Yuri moved towards Leo and Guang Hong. Yuri crawled, his body movements akin to a cat; Otabek knew that his green eyes would be glittering, reflecting back the firelight. Yuri licked up along Guang Hong’s chest, lapping at the drops of wine which were there. Otabek smirked as he saw the hungry look in Leo’s eyes as he watched the exchange.

“Jealous?” Otabek whispered into Leo’s ear, making the man shudder.

Leo turned to look at Otabek, his eyes glazed, breath smelling like wine. Otabek smiled as Leo leaned towards him clumsily, his lips, plump and hot as they pressed against his own.

Leo’s breath came out in a gasp, “Umm, how- uhh-- How long have you two been together?”

Otabek smiled, looking over to his mate who was currently sucking at the smaller man’s neck, the moans coming from both men filling the room. Otabek drew his finger along Leo’s face,drawing his attention back to him. Humming Otabek thought back, “I believe it was six years this past April.”

Yuri looked over, his eyes bright. “Da, it's been six years now my love.”

Leo’s eyes closed as his hips rolled, his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants. Otabek ran his hand along Leo’s body in appreciation, “Have you ever been with a man before?”

Leo’s face went brilliant, the pheromones which he gave off were delectable to Otabek’s keen sense of smell. Otabek smirked when he heard the hushed stutter of ‘no’ pass by Leo’s lips. Otabek hooked his fingers around the waist of Leo’s slacks, the man gasping for breath when he felt the cold fingers touch his skin. Otabek cut off the sound with a deep kiss, his tongue plunging deep inside.

Before long all four men were nude; Otabek positioned between Leo’s legs sucking and kissing his erection, while Yuri had Guang Hong bouncing on his lap, the small man letting out the most interesting noises with each thrust. At some point Guang Hong reached out for Leo, his face slick with sweat and eyes glazed. Otabek looked up to see Leo and Guang Hong kissing, moaning into each other, he tasted as Leo’s cock released a spurt of precum. Coming off with a wet sound Otabek got to his knees looking to his Yuri, “Yura, why don’t you let Leo have a taste of sweet little Ji?”

Yuri grinned, his brilliant white teeth flashing. “Sounds good, Beka.”

Yuri slapped Guang Hong’s ass as he helped the smaller man off of him. Otabek and Yuri moved together as they guided the pair towards each other. Otabek murmured a sound of approval as he watched Leo’s cock glide into Guang Hong’s stretched hole. The moan was enough for Otabek to want to plunge in himself, the sound was also getting to Yuri as he felt his lover coming to him.

Yuri grabbed at Otabek’s hair, growling at him playfully as he pressed into a forceful kiss. Their teeth clacking together at the motion, nipping at each other trying to draw a bit of blood. Yuri,using a bit of force, pushed Otabek down on all fours, his age and experience being no match for him if he were to truly fight back. But this was just a normal game, for them this was just foreplay. Otabek groaned as he felt Yuri thrust himself inside, with no prep, he could feel his skin tearing, blood becoming their lube as Yuri savagely thrust inside. It took a lot of concentration and his years of practice to not drop fang as Otabek smelt the blood and arousal. He was so hungry and the fucking was only making it worse. Yuri came at the same moment that Leo did, both men moaning as they filled their lovers. The night continued on, swapping partners, fucking and cumming, over and over, until in a sweaty heap of limbs they collapsed together, the humans softly snoring as they had used up all of their energy reserves.

 

_Too late, my time has come,_  
_Sends shivers down my spine,_  
_Body's aching all the time._  
_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

 

Now as they were relaxed they would feed; Yuri being impatient started first on Guang Hong, the small man moaning softly in his sleep as he felt the sharp sting of Yuri’s fangs as they sank into his warm flesh. But soon the venom flowed and Guang Hong was making a blissful noise; Otabek stayed back, waiting for the invitation from the elder to join in on the feast. When he saw the eyebrow quirk up eagerly Otabek moved across to him, slipping between Guang Hong’s thighs, sliding them apart so that he could get at the main artery which ran there. Otabek moaned as the fresh thick tang of blood flowed into his mouth, being careful to not spill a drop he swallowed the warm liquid, his throat bobbing with each pull. He purred as he felt Yuri’s fingers card through his hair, careful not to break the seal and lose out on the precious meal.

With both of them feeding it was not long before the blood began to slow and Otabek could feel  Guang Hong’s heartbeat come to a crawl. Otabek watched as Guang Hong’s life flowed from him; Leo was the centre of his world, if he were still human perhaps there would have been a pang of guilt at his taking this life away. But Otabek was no longer human, his feelings were muted, more animalistic. Otabek pulled off Guang Hong as the young man drew his last breaths, coming out as a soft sigh, he watched as Yuri licked the holes, using a small drop of his own blood to close both sets of punctures.

Yuri then leaned over to kiss Otabek, humming at the taste, with warm blood in their system Otabek wanted to take Yuri right there. A growl started low in Otabek’s throat as he felt his desire build, with one hand he yanked the lifeless body of Guang Hong off the bed and crawled on top of Yuri. He started to nip and bite his way along his lithe form, relishing how Yuri writhed under his ministrations. Otabek pressed himself inside Yuri, both men groaning at the motion, no matter who they would have in their bedroom, nothing felt more like home than when they were with each other. Yuri clung to Otabek, his fangs sinking into his lovers neck as they fucked beside the sleeping form of Leo.

There was a change in the sound of breathing followed by a cry, Otabek looked over to see that Leo had woken and discovered the prone form of his friend. Yuri was currently bouncing in his lap, his sharp nails painting Otabek’s back.

 

_Too late, my time has come,_  
_Sends shivers down my spine,_  
_Body's aching all the time._  
_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

_Mama, ooh (_ any way _the wind blows),_  
_I don't wanna die,_  
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

  


Otabek smirked, nipping at his lover. “My love, it seems we woke our guest.”

Yuri grunted, unable to form words, his back arching as he came. Ribbons of white painting Otabek’s abdomen, Otabek thrust up twice cumming as he watched Leo who was now whimpering over the form of Guang Hong. Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s golden locks, kissing his neck.

Yuri purred against Otabek’s chest, he responded back in Russian, _“What do you suggest then my Golden boy?”_

Otabek chuckled at the old nickname, _“We could always keep him for a while, until we get bored.”_

Yuri chuckled, _“You are delightfully evil my love, why would we keep him? Are you so bored that you want a pet?”_

 _“I could never be bored with you my Kitten.”_ Otabek nuzzled into his lover’s neck.

There as the sound of breaking glass and the strong scent of blood permeated the room, pulling Otabek and Yuri from their private conversation. They turned to see Leo standing by a broken mirror, naked, his hand bleeding from where he was holding the shattered piece of glass. He was holding the glass shiv out towards Yuri and Otabek.

“Wh- wh- what the fuck are you two?”

Yuri slowly moved off of Otabek, so that he was no longer craning his neck to watch the show. He leaned against Otabek, mindless of their own nudity, his face held a bored expression.

_“And I was actually contemplating letting you keep him.”_

Otabek shrugged, _“He seems too high maintenance already, I have only room for one high maintenance Kitten in my life.”_

Yuri scowled at Otabek, “Rude.”

Otabek chuckled.

“Hey!” Leo was shaking his hand still raised, “What are you two? Why?”

Yuri and Otabek both turned their gaze back to Leo. Yuri tapped his finger to his lips, “What is it that you are planning to do with that I wonder?”

Leo looked confused. “I don’t want you to come any closer!”

Otabek leaned back. letting Yuri continue, “We have not moved, you are the one who is pointing that at us. What is it that you are thinking you will do with that little bit of glass?”

Leo blinked, looking down at his hand, then jumped as Yuri was no longer in bed, but in front of him. Yuri hissed as Leo’s hand shot out, a thin line of blood dripped down his cheek, the cut sealing before it could go too far. Leo’s eyes were wide, his mouth dropping open.

“What are you?” His voice cracked.

Going for a second swing, Leo grunted as he felt his wrist being restrained. Slowly turning he noticed that Otabek was now behind him, his hand wrapped around his wrist in a vice-like grip.

“Now I would not try that again,” Otabek’s voice was low and rumbled through Leo. Unlike earlier where it sent shivers down his spine, now he only felt terror.

Leo’s hand opened up, the shard of mirror falling until it shattered further against the wooden floor below. He slumped, defeated against the solid grip of Otabek. Yuri smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the dim light of the bedroom. Leo didn’t make a sound as he felt the two men close in around him, nor when the sting of fangs broke his skin. He gave one last look over to the crumpled form of his best friend; soon he would be joining him. He just wished he had one last chance to tell him just how much he was loved.

 

_Nothing really matters,_  
_Anyone can see,_  
_Nothing really matters,_  
_Nothing really matters to me._

_Any way the wind blows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feels... some porn... and some Christophe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! 
> 
> And we are only a few hours later than expected! [I was at a write in for NaNo... but here it is! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> The song in this chapter is one of my favourite Eagles song, [Hotel California ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHje9w7Ev4U)...
> 
> A big thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

###  **Chapter 3**

Hotel California  
~December 1976~

 

__On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night.

 

It was time for Otabek and Yuri to move on from California; things were becoming too busy and as it was they never liked to stay anywhere for too long. The fact that they never changed and how people would begin to disappear around them made for constant movement. Nineteen Seventy-Six was a bit of a blur for the pair, there were so many people, politics had become more charged with racial issues, and there had been another government change. Drugs, oh the drugs. With so many who were experimenting Yuri and Otabek would find themselves gorging on hippie communes, spending days to even weeks at a time in these mini compounds working their way through the population. 

Otabek was laying back with Yuri pressed against his chest, his fingers combing through the soft golden locks. “I think it is time we move on.”

Yuri shifted to look up to his progeny and lover, “How so? You cannot tell me you are craving more blood.”

Otabek chuckled, “Not even another ounce, I swear I will not eat for a month at least.”

Yuri grinned, “ _ Da, _ that last one was rather gluttonous of us wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but still is nice once in awhile.”

“Especially when they have taken something,” Yuri giggled. “I am not sure what it was that the last one had, but damn I feel so light.”

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s forehead; sometimes it was hard to remember that this man in his arms was so much older than he was. The kinds of things he took joy in when it was just the two of them. 

 

__ I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
'This could be heaven or this could be Hell' 

 

“Where is it then that you want to go?” Yuri turned around so that he was straddling on top of Otabek, his pale skin marbled with sticky and drying blood which looked almost black in the moonlight. 

Otabek let out a rumble that was part growl and part purr. His hands splayed as he dragged his nails down Yuri’s back, making the older man arch his back and grind against him. Otabek then wrapped his arms around Yuri, his mouth closing around one of his nipples, sucking and biting at the bud until it was hard and glistening. Yuri moaned above him, his hips rocking as he rutted against Otabek. 

Otabek felt Yuri’s iron grip as he had his face turned up to look at his pale lover. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere I am with you is enough.”

“But?” Yuri’s eyes gazed piercingly into Otabek, making the younger man shiver.

“I am happy my love.” Otabek ran his hands up and down Yuri’s back, his fingers slipping inside his ass which squelched with the sound of cum from before. 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed; it had not been that long that they had been together, and Otabek was the first progeny that he had ever sired. So it had become a lot of guesswork and fumbling as they found their rhythm. Yuri bit his lip as he felt Otabek’s thick fingers move inside him begging for permission to go further. Yuri guided Otabek inside him, moaning as he felt himself get filled. 

Otabek pulled Yuri in tighter to him, moaning as he felt the way that his cock glided in and out, the feeling of his cum from earlier squish around him. 

 

_ There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say _

__Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here

 

* * *

 

“Let’s head over to  Europe,” Yuri bounced on the bed behind Otabek who was currently reading a novel.

Otabek looked up, his eyebrow cocked. “Where is this coming from?”

Yuri smirked, “Well I was thinking about what you said about the idea of leaving, and you are right, we have been here too long.”

Otabek chuckled. “We just checked into this motel, what are you talking about?”

“We have been in America for too long,” Yuri draped himself around Otabek. “I want to see Europe again and show you places there.”

“I am going to need a passport.” Otabek put down his book, turning to face Yuri. “Wait, how does one travel when like this? I mean clearly you can, as you are here and it isn’t like you were born in America.”

Yuri chuckled, “Well, there are a few ways. Back when I was new born we would have used things like cargo ships, or trains. It takes a long time, but it isn’t absolutely unbearable. Now though, we can use planes, and if we are lucky you can catch red-eye flights which means traveling in complete darkness, but I only suggest that for small fast flights that you know will not have you flying into the dawn.”

Otabek’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah I guess that would be bad, going up in flames thanks to someone opening up the blind.”

“Well more like a rapid sunburn that can lead to flames, I mean we don’t just poof into a ball of fire.” Yuri tapped at his lips, “Well, even then it all depends on one's age. Being as old as I am I should be able to last quite a bit longer in the sun than one who is young, like yourself. You still feel the pull of the sun when you sleep, I no longer feel that need, and could easily stay up, only resting once in awhile.”

“But you sleep every daybreak.”

“Of course I do!” Yuri scowled. “Why would I ever give up the chance to sleep with you. Idiot.”

If Otabek could still blush he knew that he would be bright red from his ears all the way down to his neck. Otabek coughed, “So when do we leave, and how?”

“Hmm, we will have to see Giacometti about some new IDs and then I don’t see why we cannot leave immediately afterwards.”

“See who?”

 

__Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she’s got the Mercedes Benz  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

 

* * *

 

Giacometti turned out to be a Christophe Giacometti, a human lawyer with few scruples and would do just about anything as long as the price was right. Otabek was surprised when he saw that this Christophe was just a normal human, there was nothing truly special about him at all. Walking through the office doors, Otabek’s nose wrinkled at the scent of cologne which was overpowering to his supernatural senses. Otabek glanced to Yuri who just walked in, his face impassive as he greeted the lawyer. He was younger than Otabek had been expecting, and had a soft accent and a bright smile. 

“Ahh Yuri!” Christophe stood up, his hand outstretched in greeting. “It has been quite a long time old friend.”

Yuri’s face broke into a smile. “Christophe, you are a little greyer than the last time I saw you. And a few more wrinkles around the eyes too, I see.”

Christophe laughed, his eyes crinkling, “Still feisty I see, and not all of us can have the beauty of an eighteen year old for all of eternity.”

Yuri shrugged, “You had your chance, but you chose to live with that human, what’s his name.”

“Masumi,” Christophe was smiling, “yes, and I don’t regret one minute of it.”

Otabek coughed, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything. 

“Ahh--” Christophe held out his hand, “You must be Otabek Altin? Yuri has told me about you, his new companion.”

Yuri let out a small growl. “Enough touching.”

Christophe chuckled, “My, you are very jealous of this one.”

“Not really,” Yuri stretched his neck. “More like I don’t like sharing my things.”

Otabek did his best to keep a straight face as he slipped into Russian,  _ “Since when? You don’t like to share Kitten?” _

_ “Not with this one, no more in Russian.” _ Yuri hissed back rapidly.

_ “Why? Does the human understand?” _

_ “No, it is just rude.”  _ Yuri turned his head as Otabek barked out a laugh.

Christophe looked up, he had been making himself look busy while they had their mini conversation, “Was it something funny?”

Otabek shook his head while Yuri answered, “No my companion is just an idiot. You have the papers which I asked for?”

“Yes!” Christophe pulled out a few file folders, handing them over to Yuri’s waiting hands. “Right here are the papers you asked for, one new ID, passport and birth certificate. Anything you might need. I did keep your names as they were, as they seem to be common enough and just changed the birth date.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “I would hope so, I don’t even remember when my date of birth is, but it certainly was not in the last century.”

Christophe chuckled, “If you ever did want to know I could find that out for you, for a price. Speaking of a price...”

Yuri shook his head, “You are as subtle as a brick to the face, here is your money.”

 

__So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said, 'we haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty-nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say"

 

Yuri threw a manilla envelope which Otabek knew was full with stacks of hundred dollar bills. Prior to this meeting they had visited one of their safe houses where Yuri kept stashes of money in different denominations and currencies from different countries. There were even a few currencies which to Otabek’s knowledge no longer existed. 

Christophe picked up the envelope, nodding to Yuri before placing it inside a vault behind him.Yuri chuckled, “Not going to count it?”

Christophe shrugged, “If you were planning on stiffing me Yuri, I would be dead I am sure. It wouldn’t take much for you to just snap my neck if you so desired.”

“That is true, but then I would be without a lawyer.”

“Oh there are many of those around, and many who are more than willing to do this for people such as yourself.”

“True enough,” Yuri smirked, “but I have to say I am rather fond of you and how discreet your firm has been with me over the years.”

Christophe chuckled, “All part of the service we provide thanks to the money you provide.”

Yuri nodded in the lawyer’s direction, before standing up to leave. “Thank you again, I am not sure if or when we will meet again.”

Christophe sighed, “Yes the joy of the mortal coil I suppose.  _ C’est la vie. _ Oh I am not sure if you say in there, I also booked for you two tickets on the night flight out to Paris. It is on a private plane so you shouldn’t have any issues with, well, you know. They are also aware of your condition and work with others like yourselves.”

“Did you hear that Otabek, we have a condition.”

Otabek chuckled. “Condition, I suppose that is one way to put it.”

Christophe flushed slightly while Yuri waved his hand, “You are good, thank you again for everything.”

The pair walked out of the office and made their way to the airport; they had a flight to catch.

 

__And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast

__Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place I was before  
'Relax' said the nightman,  
'We are programmed to receive.  
You can check out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [can you believe it no one died... well no one named at least! lol just a bunch of redshirt hippies in communes! lol Chapter 4 will be up in a week! have a great one until then!]
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed with Otabek and Yuri enjoying themselves through Europe, while in Paris Otabek brings home what he thinks will be just a nice meal for him and Yuri. 
> 
> It leads to a chase and a battle with a crushed nearly 200 year old Vampyr...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! And yeah I am a little late on posting this... but I am prepping for an art sale right now, so please forgive me!!! Next week I am not booked for anything save relaxing... which I am so key for! lol
> 
> So this chapter's song is [Ashes to Ashes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMThz7eQ6K0) by David Bowie... I love Bowie, and might have used his songs a few times in this fic... I hope you like Bowie... and if not... here is your intro to him!
> 
> *notes on Ch 4: the bombings in Bologna are real in history, the only difference is that I am changing the time from 10:24am to 10:24p - as well Vampyres…
> 
> A huuuuuuge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... I seriously love her, she does so much for me!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments on my last chapter update! I really do appreciate it, and I am sorry for those who hoped for more Chris... but you never know what might happen in the future... i mean... Vamps! <3 [upside... he isn't dead... right? right?? lol I mean it could always be worse...]

###  **Chapter 4**

Ashes to Ashes  
~May 1980~

 

_Do you remember a guy that's been_   
_In such an early song?_   
_I've heard a rumor from Ground Control_   
_Oh no, don't say it's true_

 

Four years had passed with Yuri and Otabek cruising the streets of Paris; the world was in its usual state of chaos. Politicians being voted in, some new some returning, the States were continuing in their arguments with the Soviet Union. Yuri pondered over the potential of another war. Musing how it seemed to be the way of mortals, always wanting to fight, be it over land, power, or both. It was not uncommon for Yuri to find Otabek poring over newspapers and rattling off snippets of things happening around the globe. Yuri never quite understood why Otabek was still so interested in mortal issues, as long as humans have existed, so has strife and war. The Old would die and new humans would be there to take their place. Perhaps, though, it was the way that Otabek still clung to that bit of humanity which helped Yuri to not just succumb to sleep, like so many of their kind.

It was a calm May evening while Otabek walked along the busy streets. One nice thing about Paris was that it was a city that never slept, there was always something happening. It was truly the best city for the Vampyr, Yuri and Otabek were staying in the city for a few nights, opting for a lavish hotel instead of heading back to their small home in the outskirts of the city. Otabek was passing through the _Jardin des Tuileries_ , admiring the moon flowers and night portion of the gardens when he saw a young woman sitting alone on a bench. In general women were not to Otabek’s taste, but there was something lonely about this one which called out to him.

Moving ever closer he could hear her heart beating at a rapid pace, she was nervous and upset. Otabek consciously moved so that his footsteps crunched against the gravel below him, the last thing he wanted was to scare off the girl before he had a chance to speak with her. Perhaps Yuri would be happy for having a meal brought to him, to make up for the time which Otabek had left him alone. The girl startled slightly as he reached the bench where she sat.

 _“I apologize for scaring you. It was not my intention, Miss.”_ Otabek bowed his head, speaking softly in accented French.

She looked up; her eyes were puffy and red. “Uhh-- Je ne parle pas…?”

Otabek smiled, “Do you speak English? I also speak Russian and Kazakh.”

“E-english is good, thank you.” The girl sniffed. “You are from the Soviet?”

Otabek shook his head. “No, I was born in Kazakhstan and raised in America. I am just here for a trip, yourself?”

“From Moscow, but when the last of my family died I moved here for school.”

Otabek chuckled, “You came here to go to school, but do not speak the language?”

The girl blushed, “Yeah, I suppose not my smartest of moves, but with tensions as they are right now with America, there were whispers of a new war.  I did not wish to stay and left when I could.”

Otabek hummed, “So you are alone then?”

The girl nodded, “Yes, I have no one.”

Otabek drew back a lock of her hair behind her ear, “My name is Otabek.”

"I am Anya.”

“Pleasure,” Otabek smiled gently, “Anya I have a room just on the other side of the gardens here, at the Weston. If you would like you can come and clean up a bit.”

Otabek held out a hand, which at first Anya stared at with suspicion. “How do I know that you won’t hurt me?”

Otabek chuckled, “You don’t, then again, I could ask the same of you.”

She smiled weakly, “I suppose that is true, although I am pretty sure that I can take you.”

“Oh is that so?” He smiled, his hand still outstretched.

 

_They got a message from the Action Man_   
_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too_   
_I've loved all I've needed, love_   
_Sordid details following"_

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek led Anya up to the room where he was staying with Yuri, the top floor, and lavish. Using his gifts Otabek had Anya in a slight daze, her eyes glazed as she followed him inside.

“Finally!” Yuri’s voice rang out, “I am starving, I thought your stupid space movie would have ended a long time ago.”

Yuri was splayed out on the sofa of the sitting area of their room, his golden hair like a halo around his head. He was scowling as he saw his lover walking into the room.

“I brought a gift for my patient Kitten.” Otabek spoke, his voice calm and low as he bent to Yuri for a deep kiss.

Otabek gestured back to the door, the young girl Anya made her way inside, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked around herself.

“Come now Anya, there is no need to be frightened.” Otabek’s voice was calming and low. Anya blinked slowly, her eyes glazing over once more as she walked over to Otabek and Yuri.

Yuri’s eyes opened wide as he looked from this girl to Otabek, it had never failed to impress him at how quickly his progeny had picked up his mind gift. Like a telepath, Otabek was able to calm people and creatures, bending their will to his own.

“For me?” Yuri smiled, his eyes shining.

“Yes my love, for allowing me to indulge my desire to see that film.”

Yuri chuckled, “How was it? More boring space shit?”

Otabek chuckled, “It is a Space Opera, and yes lots of space shit happened.”

“Opera?” Yuri wrinkled his nose, “Operas in my time involved singing and epic story telling, what you dragged me to last time was a dull story about some whiney ass human who somehow managed to destroy an emperor and his trained army. Makes no damn sense at all.”

Otabek sat beside Yuri, pushing back his hair in order to hiss at the nape of Yuri’s neck, “We will just have to agree to disagree, but look, did you want to have a taste first? Or shall I?”

Yuri looked to Otabek in mock annoyance, “A taste? I thought this was a gift for me? Who the hell said I was going to share; you should have brought your own.”

“Don’t be like that, my love.” Otabek nuzzled in tighter, his tongue trailing along Yuri’s neck, sucking at the pulse point until he heard Yuri take an involuntary gasp.

Yuri smiled, he held out a hand to the human girl. “And what is your name?”

“Anya,” the girl spoke, her voice hollow.

 _“Ahh is tht a Russian accent I detect?”_ Yuri asked, switching easily over to the other language.

_“Da. I was born in Moscow.”_

_“And you have no family? No one who would miss you?”_

A solitary tear slipped passed her long lashes as she answered the question, _“No, there is no one, I am alone.”_

Yuri guided the girl down onto his lap, his delicate fingers caressing her thick brown hair. She went to kiss Yuri on the lips, but he turned her face away, running his lips along her jaw and on her neck. She began to moan as she felt Yuri sucking on her neck, her hips starting to move as though she wanted more. Her fingers slid up to tangle in Yuri’s long locks, she cried out, pulling her hand back. A bright red drop began to form on her fingertip.

She held up her finger, staring at the red jewel with wonder, as though uncertain of how or why it happened. Otabek watched, his eyes hungry for a taste as the scent of blood began to fill his senses. Yuri smirked, glancing at the finger before popping it into his mouth which made her moan, throwing her head back.

“Mmm,”  Yuri hummed. “Otabek, you have outdone yourself, let's take this to the bedroom and enjoy this one together.”

Otabek smiled and nodded, following Yuri who was carrying Anya back to the bedroom.

 

_Time and again I tell myself_   
_I'll stay clean tonight_   
_But the little green wheels are following me_   
_Oh no, not again_   
_I'm stuck with a valuable friend_   
_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too"_   
_One flash of light but no smoking pistol_

 

The blood memories which flooded Yuri and Otabek were ones which make Yuri pull away, leaving Otabek to finish her off. When Otabek went to kiss Yuri after, he was surprised to find that his lover was soft, he was not there in the room with him. While his body was there, his mind was elsewhere.

Otabek took the body to the bathroom where he dumped her corpse into the empty bathtub to deal with later. Returning to the room he found that Yuri had dressed himself and was now pacing the room.

“Yura? What is wrong?”

Never had he seen his sire so agitated; in the twenty odd years they had been together this was a first. Otabek walked over to his lover, his hand stopping Yuri in his tracks. Yuri looked up, his eyes wide. Otabek ran his hand along Yuri’s arms and to cup his face, “Yura, please talk to me.”

“You would have seen it too did you not?”

Otabek’s eyebrows knitted, “Saw what?”

“In the blood,” Yuri shook his head. “You saw what she had to show in the blood, the images and feelings?”

Otabek thought back, there had been images, as there were with everyone. Over the years though, Otabek had learned to block out most of them.

“Yes,” Otabek shook his head, shrugging. “Umm, most were just sad over some guy with a weird hair style. I am guessing an ex or something? It wasn’t anything which I could really pinpoint.”

“What you saw,” Yuri sighed, “was another Vampyr.”

“Seriously?”

Yuri chuckled, “Did you think we were the only ones?”

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean it isn’t like we ever met any others, and you haven’t ever said anything about another of our kind.”

Yuri nodded, “That is fair; I mean in general we are solitary, there are not many of us that I know of. Not that I know them all. But once there were many more, and like all things, when you have too many of our kind in one place we tend to get more violent. And others began to notice, and so there were groups which rose up who hunt our kind.”

Hunters?” Otabek hissed; there was something in his being, at his very core which radiated hate at the sound of a hunter.

Yuri smirked, “Yes your very soul knows.”

“So this other Vampyr--”

“Georgi, his name is Georgi.”

“So this Georgi,” Otabek cocked his head, “you know him from before?”

Yuri shook his head, “Not really, I mean I know of him. The guy had his head spun, he obsesses over a mortal and then bemoans when they die, he is too fucking stupid to turn any of them.”

“Then he starts the cycle over again?”

“You got it.”

Otabek pulled Yuri closer to him. “He won’t know about this, I mean how could he? He had abandoned her.”

“No,” Yuri shook his head, pushing Otabek away. “No this is beyond that, he leaves them and then watches from afar. If they don’t mourn him the way he thinks they should then he kills them himself, otherwise he just watches until they die.”

Otabek whistled, “How long has he been like one of us?”

Yuri chuckled, “He is nothing like us.”

“Semantics, Yura, seriously, do I need to be worried? How old is he?”

“I wuld not suggest that you don’t go out on your own anymore until this is settled,” Yuri gently caressed Otabek’s jaw. “I couldn’t ever bear to lose you. I am more than enough of a match for that asshole.”

Otabek nodded.

“In terms of when he was made, it was sometime in the fifties.”

“Nineteen fifties? He isn’t that much older than I am.”

“Seventeen fifty.” Yuri chuckled, “He is two hundred and twenty years older than you. More than enough, I would think.”

“Well, fuck me.” Otabek sank down onto the bed.

“That is one way to put it.”

Yuri climbed onto the bed behind Otabek, draping his long form around his lover. There was no way he was going to allow that asshole with shitty hair and shitty taste in women take away the only thing, the only person who has meant anything to him.

 

_Time and again I tell myself_   
_I'll stay clean tonight_   
_But the little green wheels are following me_   
_Oh no, not again_   
_I'm stuck with a valuable friend_   
_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too"_   
_One flash of light but no smoking pistol_

 

* * *

 

 

_I never done good things (I never done good things)_   
_I never done bad things (I never done bad things)_   
_I never did anything out of the blue, woh-o-oh_   
_Want an axe to break the ice_   
_Wanna come down right now_

 

It was in August before they had anything happen, together in Bologna, Italy; Otabek and Yuri were spending time exploring the nightlife. Italy was nothing like Paris, but Otabek didn’t really care, so long as he was with his Yuri it was perfect for him. Yuri took Otabek around, telling him about the assorted bits of history along the way. Otabek loved how Yuri could tell him about things that happened in the past, the fact he had been there and could actually describe things made it so much more real to him.

Yuri looked back to Otabek as they were walking through a Piazza, “I am sorry if this is boring.”

Otabek chuckled, “It is anything but that, Yura. If my teachers made history sound anywhere as exciting as you do I probably would have stayed in school.”

Yuri smirked. “It wasn’t that interesting.”

Otabek snuck a look around; seeing no one he pulled Yuri closer to him for a deep kiss. Yuri moaned into Otabek, wrapping his arms around the smaller man; they moved their way into a dark section of the Piazza, until Otabek had Yuri pressed against the wall. Grinding against Yuri and lifting him up so that his leg could wind around Otabek’s waist. Otabek gasped out in pleasure as Yuri sank his fangs into Otabek’s neck, his cock hard and pressing against his abdomen.

“Let’s get back to the hotel immediately.” Yuri’s hips rolled into Otabek, “I need you inside me right now.”

“Yes my Yura.”

The untangled themselves, pushing away from the dark recess, they had to catch the next train to get back to the area where their hotel was. They were coming out of Central Station when there was a sudden explosion, and the whole area shuddered. Immediately Yuri was on guard, dust billowed up from the station. Otabek looked around; he was not certain what it was, but the sounds of the humans who were trapped inside and dying surrounded him. It was only the feeling of Yuri’s hand gripped on his arm which kept him from going mad from the scent of blood which was permeating the area around him.

“Come with me, this has to be him,” Yuri hissed. “It has to be that flashy asshole. The fucker never has known what subtlety is. I swear that Van Gogh got his wooing lessons from this moron.”

Otabek couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. He let Yuri lead him away, they took quickly to the streets keeping out of the crowded areas. Sirens and screams becoming more faint the further away that they got. They would stop only every few moments while Yuri scented the air.

Yuri let out a feral growl that set Otabek into full defence mode. “Is it him?”

Yuri nodded, “Just keep close, that fucker is nearby I can smell him.”

Otabek took an experimental sniff, all he could smell was the ash and blood from the explosion. He huffed out a breath, deciding to opt for not breathing instead of being overwhelmed by everything else. Otabek nodded, following the flag of golden hair as Yuri weaved through the tight back streets of the city. It was just before ten thirty at night and there were still a respectable amount of people out and about on the main strips, sitting in cafés and bars, chatting amongst their friends. Further and deeper they went, bypassing the hotel where they were staying. Trying to keep Georgi on their trail and away from where they were calling home for the time being, not wanting the attention of the locals or tourists.

Yuri and and Otabek ducked through the alleyways until they were able to get access to the rooftops. There Yuri and Otabek let themselves move at full speed, Otabek having to keep an eye for where Yuri was jumping and landing, trusting in the older Vampyr’s keener senses and instinct. Otabek didn’t bother to look around him to see where Georgi might have been, a moment of hesitation on his part he knew could mean his own death, being the younger of the pair. The only measure of safety for Otabek was in the fact that his sire Yuri was well over a thousand years old, and that meant that there were very few who could take him on in a fight.

As they were approaching the edge of town Otabek slipped on one of the roofs, falling into a large garden space. He cursed under his breath as he looked around and got up, while he might have the speed and strength, the grace which Yuri showed was in a completely different bracket. And Otabek would not have been surprised to learn that it was something which he had always had at his back and call. Otabek stretched out his back looking for where he should go next, unfortunately at the speed in which they were going, Yuri was long out of range. Hopefully Georgi would be continuing in his pursuit, not realizing that Otabek was now alone.

There was a crash behind him as a rock shattered a tree by his head, Otabek spun to find the one who had thrown it. Under the light of the moon he saw a thin pale figure with what looked like the most ridiculous hairstyle. The way they moved screamed supernatural.

Otabek cocked his head, “Georgi I presume?”

The other sneered, “You know damn well who I am.”

Otabek licked his lips, his eyes darting around trying to formulate an escape route. Something he and Yuri had discussed was that if it came to a moment like this where they were caught separated, that he should just think of escaping. That it was not worth his life to take on Georgi who was demented as it was.

Otabek nodded, “Yes, I was just making sure.”

“You killed my Anya.”

Otabek coughed, “Well technically you two were no longer together, she said she was alone.”

“She was mine!” Georgi hissed, “She was mine, and you took her from me!”

Otabek didn’t know how to respond.

“Now I am going to take you away from _him.”_

Otabek let out a choked laugh, “That will not bring her back.”

 

_Ashes to ashes, funk to funky_   
_We know Major Tom's a junkie_   
_Strung out in heaven's high_   
_Hitting an all-time low_

 

Georgi let out a howl and charged, his fists like sledgehammers as they crashed into Otabek’s chest. Otabek felt himself fly backwards into a large tree. Otabek gasped, his ribs cracking and repairing the damage done to it. The pain was excruciating, more than he had ever felt in death. Before he could fully recover Georgi was at him, his foot whipping out and kicking at Otabek’s side, more sounds of crunching bones echoed through the otherwise silent park. Georgi was hissing and growling, if Otabek could look up he would have seen tears running down the crazed Vampyr’s face.

Otabek grunted as he felt himself being hauled upwards by his hair, struggling in the attempt to twist out of the iron grip that Georgi held over him. Georgi was too absorbed in trying to intimidate and break Otabekthat he missed when Yuri appeared behind him. Otabek barely caught as a foot came swinging out of the darkness giving a powerful roundhouse kick to Georgi’s head. Otabek collapsed to the ground, his insides screaming as they knitted back together.

Otabek just sat back to watch as Yuri stood in front of him, crouched and ready to attack. “Who the fuck said you could touch my things you over inflated peacock.”

“Yuri--” Georgi slurred, his face still repairing the damage from Yuri’s kick. “Your child killed my Anya.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “That whore was asking for death, I just granted it for her.”

“She was mine!”

“Funny,” Yuri sneered, “she didn’t say that.”

“She loved me!! How could you think otherwise?” Georgi howled.

“You are a delusional nutcase,” Yuri growled, “and I am not sure why I have allowed you to live as long as I have. If you wanted her then you should have changed her, or any of the hundreds of ‘Anya’s you have had and been dumped by over the centuries.”

Yuri stalked towards Georgi who was currently cowering and whimpering as the elder approached him. “I have allowed you to live too long, Georgi Popovich, and in doing so you have attacked my progeny. You know the laws of our kind.”

Georgi growled, “He is not dead, and yet my Anya is, how is that fair? He should be punished.”

“Your little slut was a human, _humans_ do not quality for protection. If you wanted her to live then you should have changed her or marked her as yours. As it was she willingly came to us and became our meal as all blood bags are meant to, they are ours for the taking.”

Georgi whimpered but did not argue further, his face streaked with tears. With one last frail attempt at an attack Georgi threw out a fist to Yuri, it was easily slapped aside. Yuri then snarled, his hand thrusting out and ripping the heart from Georgi’s chest in such a swift motion that even for Otabek all he saw was the sudden gaping wound as Georgi made a gurgling sound and collapsed into a pile of ash. Yuri turned around, the blackened heart in his hand, crushing it and dusting his hands as he made his way back to Otabek, who was still on the ground.

Yuri knelt by Otabek, offering out his wrist. “Drink so you can heal some and then we will head back. It is over now.”

Otabek nodded, he knew there would be questions later, but for now he needed healing and comfort. He wanted to feel Yuri inside him, knowing that they were both alive and how close he had been to being nothing but ash blowing in the wind.

 

_My mother said, to get things done  
You'd better not mess with Major Tom _

_My mother said, to get things done  
You'd better not mess with Major Tom _

_My mother said, to get things done  
You'd better not mess with Major Tom _

_My mother said, to get things done  
You'd better not mess with Major Tom _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, Yuri and Otabek have moved on, traveling to Germany where they settled by the water. Little do they know they have come up on the radar of someone who could become friend or foe... or perhaps both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been following along with this indulgent little fic of mine... I am having a lot of fun writing it and I hope that you are all enjoying it as well... [ngl the comments give me life and keep me going...]
> 
> So this chapter is brought to you by Queen & Bowie's [Under Pressure ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a01QQZyl-_I) [yeah yeah... second Bowie song... sorrynotsorry]... 
> 
> Thanks as always goes to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

###  **Chapter 5**

Under Pressure  
~June - October 1981~

 

 

_Pressure pushing down on me_   
_Pressing down on you no man ask for_   
_Under pressure that brings a building down_   
_Splits a family in two_   
_Puts people on streets_

 

It had been over a year since their encounter with Georgi; the news had placed blame on what was not being called the Bologna Massacre on a neo-fascist group called the _Nuclei Armati Rivoluzionari._ The papers showed that over two hundred had been hurt with around 85 killed in the blast. By the next evening Yuri and Otabek were on the train headed North, taking their time. Stopping at small towns and hamlets along the way so not to arouse any suspicions. Yuri kept them moving, never staying anywhere longer than a month. While they were immortal, all of the movement was getting to be old and Otabek was ready for more of a slower pace.

Bad Kühlungsborn was a small seaside town on the Baltic Sea, touristy with lots of movement when it came to people coming and going. No one batted an eye when two new men took up residence just outside of the town. It was the first time in six months since the bombing and Georgi incident that they actually had a place which Otabek and Yuri could call home. As with their previous homes, in the States and later in Paris, the pair made sure to not kill too many and to keep their overall presence to a minimum.

It was June, as the town was preparing for Baltic Week which started in July that they had someone unexpected show up at their door.

 

_It's the terror of knowing_   
_What the world is about_   
_Watching some good friends_   
_Screaming 'Let me out'_

 

If Yuri had blood to drain from his face it would have been the second that Otabek opened the door to their little cottage on the edge of the Kühlung. On the other side was a man shorter than Otabek with dark brown hair and deep caramel coloured eyes. Otabek reacted with a growl and sharp hiss as he heard Yuri behind him yell to get away from the door. As he went to move he found he was being held by the strange man, his skin was burning, the sound of sizzling as something was frying his very flesh. Yuri was standing in front of them his jade eyes ablaze as he saw Otabek on his knees in submission, his arm being held behind his back. Smoke was rising where the newcomer was holding onto the Vampyr.

“Why are you here Hunter?” Yuri hissed, his voice menacing.

“I - I - I just wanted to talk.” The man voice was soft, with a musical lit to it.

“Tch!” Yuri spat, “You come to all your talk’s wearing silver maille? As it seems like you are here to harm us.”

The man bowed his head, “You are right, I offer my humblest apologies.”

“Hollow words when there is still smoke rising from my companion.”

The man lightly touched Otabek’s shoulder with a bare hand, “I will let go, but please hear me out first.”

Otabek nodded, his head nodding jerkily. The second that he was released he hissed like a wronged cat and flew to Yuri’s side. He could feel his flesh knitting together, but still took the offer of his sire’s exposed neck for the quicker healing and strength boost. It was quite possible that they would be needing to make a rapid escape, and they were not above using what resources they had available to them.

The man removed what looked like a silver glove from his right hand, his movements exaggerated and slow. His eyes never leaving Yuri’s as he then opened up his trenchcoat to reveal a samurai sword, and a pair of guns, all of which he removed with the same care. Once they were on the ground he kicked the whole lot away from himself, putting himself at a great disadvantage. He then turned around, his hands on his head as though under arrest to show he was clean now.

The man then bowed low, going to his knees, his head to the ground. Otabek stood up as did Yuri, their eyebrows knitted in confusion, the snarls and growls died down as Yuri looked down at the man.

“What the fuck are you up to Hunter?”

He mumbled from the ground, not that they weren’t able to understand but it was awkward trying to talk to someone who was speaking to the damn floor.

“Okay, would you get the fuck up? I would rather not talk to the back of your damn head.”

The man looked up, his big doe eyes blinking in confusion. He nodded slowly rising from the ground on shaky legs. “Let me try that again,” he coughed, “my name is Katsuki Yuuri. And yes I am a Hunter from the Hashiji Clan, I was sent here to investigate the massacre which occurred back in August of last year in Bologna, Italy.”

“Since when do Hunters want to talk?” Yuri’s voice was cold. “I have only known your kind to stab first and never bother with the details.”

Yuuri’s face flushed, “Ahh- yes, that is the way of majority of my clan. I, umm, well I am starting to question the way that they do things there.”

“Tch!” Yuri shook his head, flipping back his hair. “So finally after so many centuries they have found someone with a brain in their head.”

Yuri stalked over to the sofa, indicating that Yuuri should follow suit.

Otabek took Yuuri’s jacket and placed the weaponry over on the kitchen table where it could be safe and out of the way. Silently he went to the kitchen, where he set up the kettle to make some tea for their guest. Once the kettle was boiling he brought out the tea pot with a variety of teas, sugar and a cup. Otabek brought the tray out, setting it in front of their guest. There was no need for Yuri nor him to pretend that they were anything other than they were.

Yuuri nodded and murmured his thanks, Yuri and Otabek watched as the Japanese man put together his tea. “I am sorry we have no milk or cream,” Otabek shrugged, “it isn’t really something which we need or use here.”

Yuuri smiled, “Yes, I understand. Thank you for this very much it is very kind.”

Yuri crossed his legs, leaning back on the sofa waiting for the hunter to start talking.

“So I suppose you are wondering what brings me here, if not to kill you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “You are fucking with me right now right?”

Otabek coughed, giving a sharp look to Yuri who was sitting pouting as though he were a teenager instead of the oldest one in the room.

“You were saying it had to do with the night of the bombing in Italy?”

 

_Okay_   
_Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_   
_These are the days it never rains but it pours_

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, then taking a sip of his tea he nodded, “Ahh yes. Well there were questions that arose with the bombing. At first it was thought to be the work of a terrorist organization.”

Otabek nodded, “I read about it, the _Nuclei Armati Rivoluzionari?_ I think that was what they said.”

“Yes, that is the information which was approved for release.” Yuuri took a deep breath, “But investigation brought up a few issues with the story, such as finding exsanguinated bodies at the scene where the bomber had thought was close enough to the blast radius to destroy evidence.”

“Pfft, that moron fucked up huh?” Yuri shook his head sucking in a breath through his teeth.

Yuuri swallowed then looked up, “You knew?”

 _“Da.”_  Yuri waved his hand, “But it has been taken care of, what I am curious is how it was traced here to Beka and myself. There should have been no traces.”

Yuuri nodded, “Well that was the agency who was investigating more or less stumbled upon, and our clan ended up picking up the case. Apparently you were seen, some witnesses said they had noticed a blonde and dark haired man flying along the rooftops that night.”

“That is what I get for trying to avoid any civilian casualties.”

“Forgive me but do you not also kill people? You are Yuri Plisetsky, alias The Ice Tiger of Russia, alias The Russian Punk. You have a rather impressive trail of bodies in your wake.”

Yuri chuckled, “I like that Ice Tiger one, although to be fair when I was born it was not called Russia, or even Soviet. My mother was from the country, she was impregnated by a raider. I think they are called Vikings? I have no idea who he was, nor do I care, it was so long ago it barely even registers as something important.”

Otabek was watching Yuri; he was learning so much about this man with whom he had been living and been with for the past two decades.

Yuuri smiled. “Yes I have read your file, it is quite impressive.”

Yuri smirked, Otabek knew he was preening. “I am not sure if I should be impressed or concerned that there is a file on me. But in regards to my body count, yes I do eat humans, but not usually more than my fill.”

Yuuri coughed, “Umm there was a bit of a binge in California, with many communes disappearing. That was I believe your doing, as it stopped the moment that you were shown to have moved overseas.”

Yuri chuckled and sighed, “Oh yes California, the drugs were rather sweet. That though you know is not a normal thing for me, I am sure that your little file would show that.”

Yuuri nodded pushing back his hair, “Uhh yes that would be true. It also appeared that you mostly went for individuals who were without any affiliations anywhere. And you keep moving which also keeps you under the radar.”

“Well clearly I wasn’t too far under the radar.” Yuri sighed, “You knew where I was and how to find me.”

Yuuri flushed, “Well I was assigned to you, and I kept you know, tabs on you.”

“Well Piggy, I didn’t realize you swung that way.”

Yuuri sputtered, “P - p - piggy?”

Yuri chuckled then looked to Otabek. “Isn’t that the right term? Piggy for police?” He looked back to the Hunter, “I mean you are essentially the supernatural cops.”

Yuuri was flushing once more, the rose colour extending to his ears and down his neck. “Uhh… yes I suppose I am.”

 

_It's the terror of knowing_   
_What this world is about_   
_Watching some good friends_   
_Screaming 'Let me out'_

 

“Anyway,” Yuri sighed, “your bomber? That was Georgi Popovich, he is dead now. He thought he was allowed to touch my things, I had to correct him.”

Yuuri’s face blanched, going from a pretty flush to a sickly pale. “Po - po - popovich? The Violet Demon?”

Yuri burst out laughing, “The what now?”

Yuuri looked from the laughing immortal in front of him to Otabek who was smirking behind his hand. “Did I say something funny?”

“I am guessing you have never met Georgi?” Otabek spoke as he recovered first, Yuri was still sitting wiping tears from his eyes.

“Uhh no. To be honest you two are the first specimens whom I have held a conversation with.”

“Specimens?” Yuri sobered his eyebrow cocked.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear. _Gomen.”_

“Ach! No matter.” Yuri sniffed, “But there you have it, you can go back to your Clan Leader or whatever you report to and let them know that Georgi is dead.”

Yuuri nodded, his head bobbing like one of those weird toys. _“Hai.”_

 

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high  
Pressure on people people on streets _

 

* * *

 

 

From that night the friendship between Yuuri, Yuri and Otabek blossomed. Yuri found that he was looking forward to the visits from the demure man. His earnest way of talking with the pair, exchanging information and Otabek enjoyed hearing all the stories the pair would exchange. It had turned out that Yuuri had been born towards the end of the Edo Period of Japan in the mid eighteen hundreds to a Samurai clan. Otabek learned that Hunters were part supernatural themselves, that once they took their vows that they would do a ritual which would have them halt their aging. It wasn’t that they were immortal in the same way as others like the Vampyr, and did not get the joy of rapid healing. They were just harder to kill, were stronger and faster, basically they were the highest potential that humans could achieve.

The pair got along on just about everything save one point, it was one argument which Yuuri and Yuri would have. Yuuri kept begging to be turned, he was no longer happy as a hunter, and being in that life, he was ready to leave. The problem was, there was no such thing as retirement for hunters, only death.

It was the end of October, Yuuri was visiting once again, this time staying with Yuri and Otabek in their cottage. He was there due to some reports of werewolf activity in the _Driedrichshagener Berge,_ a ridge which extended to the northwest of Kühlung. There had been a note that he was going up on the ridge to investigate some remains of some tourists. He had gone off during the day while Otabek and Yuri lay asleep, with the promise to return in the evening.

It was midnight and still there had been no sign of Yuuri returning. Otabek voiced his concern, while Yuri just shook it off saying how Yuuri was a big boy and should be fine. By the time the clock ticked over to three in the morning,Yuri was showing signs of agitation. Dawn would be occurring soon and still there was no sign of the hunter.

 

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_   
_Sat on a fence but it don't work_   
_Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_   
_Why - why - why?_   
_Love love love love love_

 

“Do you know where it is that he said he was going?”

Yuri nodded, _“Da.”_

“Yura,” Otabek sighed, “we should just head out then and go see if we can help him.”

Yuri chuckled lamely, “I am not sure if I am dreaming, the fact that I am even thinking about helping a fucking _hunter!_ Bloody hell Beka, these people fucking kill our kind, they kill all supernaturals.”

“Yes, but this one is your friend.”

“You know he asked me to make him one of us right?” Yuri sucked air through his teeth. “I refused of course, but, what if?”

“Yura,” Otabek caressed the side of his lovers face, “I know how much you have been struggling with this. But do you truly think that Katsuki would put himself purposely in danger in order to go against your wishes?”

Yuri shut his eyes, “No, you are right Beka. I…”

“You are worried Kitten,” Otabek’s voice was soft. “Let’s go quickly before the sun rises, I know you can take a few moments but I am not safe. And I do not want you going out there alone.”

Yuri chuckled, “I am so much older than you I am sure I can handle a few stray dogs.”

Yuri moved closer into Otabek’s embrace, nuzzling his face against his neck. He sighed as they stood together, wrapped against each other.

“Let’s go save that Hunter.” Otabek spoke, pulling from the embrace. “I know you will not sleep until you know he is safe, we probably only have around three and a half hours before dawn. It isn’t much time but we need to at least try.”

Yuri’s lips were drawn in a thin line, he nodded.

 

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance _

 

* * *

 

 

The sky was still pitch black as they made their way up the ridge, Otabek and Yuri using their keen sense of smell to track the trail which Yuuri had taken.

Yuri was sniffing towards the densely packed forest to their right, “It looks like he went into _Hütter Wohld,_ I can smell him the strongest over that way.”

Otabek nodded in agreement, his nose wrinkling as the scent of wolf was becoming stronger, overlapping everything else around them. A growl rumbled low in his chest, Otabek could feel his own hackles rise as they moved closer to the copse of trees. The pair of Vampyrs ran in sync, their bodies low to the ground as they stalked their way through the dense trees.

A feral snarl ripped through Yuri as the scent of blood became apparent. Otabek could feel a shiver run down his spine, the scent was overwhelming, it smelt like an amount that meant death. The pair moved faster, dodging through the trees and root system with ease. There was a sense of urgency in their movements, they didn’t bother to look around for any enemies as they flew.

Otabek gasped as he saw the scene which opened up in front of them. The familiar form of Yuuri splayed out, his throat and chest looking like ragged hunks of meat, bloodied.

“Hold your breath, Beka.” Yuri commanded.

Otabek nodded, letting out what air he had in his diaphragm, this would be hard enough without Yuri having to worry about Otabek losing control. Yuri gently and deftly pulled away Yuuri’s tattered clothing letting out a hiss. It looked bad, Otabek kneeled opposite of Yuri. It looked bad, the blood was slowly oozing, it was not moving rapidly. Touching Yuuri’s skin, the man’s skin was starting to feel waxy and cool.

“Yura--”

“Shut up,” Yuri snapped, “I know.”

A growl ripped through Yuri, the Hunter stirred his eyes fluttering open. “Yurio?”

“You asshole!” Yuri grumbled, “You did this shit on purpose didn’t you?”

Yuuri huffed out a breath, _“Go - go - gomen…”_

“Shut up idiot…” Yuri’s voice hitched, “The more you talk the more blood you are losing.”

“Yura, we don’t have much time.” Otabek murmured under his breath. “You have to make the choice, I am not strong enough yet. And he is too weak to move, he is past the point where can could just heal him.”

Yuri looked up to Otabek, his eyes glistening. “I don’t want this.”

“Then say your goodbyes, as soon the choice will be taken from you.”

Yuri shut his eyes, hissing, _“Fuck!”_

Yuuri’s breath was ragged, his heart was slowing down. Otabek watched as his lover made perhaps the hardest decision bending over his fangs penetrating into a section of unbroken skin. Yuri was growling as he sucked the last few drops from Yuuri, his heart was fluttering, fighting the call of death. Yuri pulled off, “That’s right keep fighting Piggy. Don’t stop fighting and you will survive this.”

Otabek sat stock still not wanting to interrupt, having never watch the process he was transfixed by Yuri and his care.

Yuri ripped his own wrist savagely putting it to the pale lips, “Drink, common, even just a few drops.” Yuri crooned, “That’s it, good Piggy.”’

 

_Why can't we give love that one more chance_   
_Why can't we give love give love give love give love_   
_Give love give love give love give love give love_   
_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_   
_The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night_   
_And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of_   
_Caring about ourselves_

 

Otabek marveled as the blood began to work on Yuuri, they had to move fast as the sky was already starting to lighten in a perceivable way, despite the dense forest canopy. The wounds knitting themselves, until they were nothing but angry red and pink scars. Those scars too would soon fade to a pale while and then be all but invisible save by those like them. While all this was occurring though not once did the former hunter open his eyes.

“Yura--” Otabek could feel the pull of the sun, the instinct that was yelling, screaming at him to get to ground. “We have to go, it isn’t safe here.”

Yuri snarled, “Yes, I know, just a few more minutes.”

“I am not sure we have them.” Otabek was looking around them, “He should be safe to move now, he might not wake until the evening, with dawn so close.”

“What if it didn't work?” Yuri’s voice was small.

“There is no way that it didn’t my love, look his wounds have all closed.”

Yuri nodded. It was the first time that Otabek had ever seen the elder so vulnerable looking. Once he was sure that Yuuri was reacting well to the blood he wrapped the man up as best he could with the tattered fabric and they made haste back to their cottage.

 

* * *

 

 

_This is our last dance  
This is our last dance _

 

They had made it back in barely the nick of time, the sunlight starting to crest over the horizon as they shut the door behind them. Yuri moved with precision, bringing Yuuri to their bedroom which was lightfast. Placing the prone man in the middle of the bed, Yuri then disappeared into the ensuite where Otabek could hear the sound of taps running in the bath. Using what energy he had, Otabek gently removed the tattered rags which barely covered over Yuuri’s form.

As the dawn pushed on Otabek felt his movements were getting sluggish. Unlike Yuri he was not quite strong or old enough to stay awake the long daylight hours. Once Yuuri was stripped, the bloody rags in a pile on the floor, Otabek stripped down to his own sleepwear and crawled onto the bed beside the prone Hunter. Yuri walked back into the bedroom once the bath had filled, his face soft as he saw his lover curled around the nude form of Yuuri. He knew that he had been pushing it for Otabek, that he was able to do as much as he did was special for Yuri. After stripping himself down, Yuri gently scooped up the newborn who was in deep sleep, carrying the man to the waiting bathroom. There he stepped into the tub along with Yuuri, letting the warm water soak into the cool skin. Taking a wash cloth, Yuri gently washed down Yuuri’s body. The man never waking from his sleep, Yuri then drained the tub and turning on the douchette rinsed both of them off before stepping out and drying them with a fluffy towel. Yuri then carried Yuuri back to the bedroom where Otabek still slept on, placing Yuuri beside Otabek Yuri left to get a warm blanket which he used to cover his two progenies. Yuri then climbed into the bed to rest, night was only six hours away and it was going to require likely quite a long talk.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri woke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Last thing he remembered was being in the dark woods, and pain, so much pain. He had managed to track the pack all the way to the edge of Hütter Wohld, he knew that there was a monastery somewhere in the densely packed trees. His plan was to circle round and come back in the evening perhaps with Yuri in tow. But then there was sharp pain and darkness as he felt something club the back of his head.

That was then, he was dying. Last thing that passed through his brain was the thought of the young man with golden hair which fell below his shoulder blades. The Vampyr who had become his friend, someone who meant so much to him that he regretted not able to see him one last time. Then as though being summoned he remembered seeing Yuri, but wasn’t that a dream? The sharp pain in his neck? The metallic tang of blood as it flowed passed his lips and down his throat. The soft croon from the angry Soviet Vampyr, as he pressed his wrist against his mouth. The feeling of desperation and years upon years of experience flowing into him.

_No._

Yuuri pressed an experimental finger to his pulse points, there was nothing. No familiar feeling of a pulse beating there, no rush of warmth where his artery flowed, once flowed. Yuuri glanced down to his chest, the silver webbing of scars that were the only sign that anything had happened to Yuuri. He realized too that everything was in sharp focus, without the help of glasses or contacts. He was no longer a Hunter, still tied to the chain of a long life, it was no longer one set to killing without regard or by command.

There was a hunger now though, a burning which tugged at his throat and chest. Yuuri got up from the bed, his legs swinging to the floor, he looked around seeing a set of clothing, likely Otabek’s sitting folded on the dresser. Seeing that, he realized that he was naked. Had he been alive Yuuri knew that he would be flushing, it seemed that some of his human qualities, his shyness was still present. For how old he was there was no reason for him to be acting in this manner, of course he was naked, his clothing was all torn up. Yuuri counted backwards from ten, until he felt a calmness fall over him.

Walking over to the loaned clothing he slipped into the soft sweats and loose cotton tee shirt. Then carefully and quietly Yuuri slipped out from the room and made his way into the lower level where he could hear the soft sounds of the two other men who were talking amongst themselves. He saw as Otabek stood when he entered the room, a growl filled the small living room. Yuuri watched as Otabek raised an eyebrow smirking at the sound, it was then that Yuuri realized in horror that the sound had come from his own chest.

Yuuri’s mouth dropped into a shocked shape of an ‘o’. “I - I  don’t know what came over me. Otabek…”

Otabek raised his hand and waved him off with a low chuckle, “It is alright, the first bit is disorienting. I think it was a good six months before I stopped randomly hissing at Yura.”

Yuri smirked, “How are you feeling Piggy?”

“I have never felt so--” Yuuri was at a loss for the right words, his fingers clawing at his throat.

Yuri nodded, “The hunger or thirst. It would be strong for you right now, I mean a lot of energy went into repairing the damage, and then the change. It would not surprise me to learn that you were starving after that.”

Otabek walked over he was carrying a mug with something that smelt divine. Yuuri could feel his mouth water as he held his hands out to receive the mug. Yuuri licked his lips saying a quick thank you as he gratefully gulped down the warm liquid. Yuuri hummed as he drank it all down, the blood was warming a chill which had seemed to have taken residence in his bones since he had woken up to this new life.

Yuuri licked his lips as he took the mug away from his mouth, a satisfied sound coming from the man. Otabek chuckled, taking the mug and heading back to the kitchen. Yuri got up and with his thumb he gently wiped away a small bead of blood which had escaped as he drank. For the second time that night Yuuri felt as though he would blush.

“Thank you.”

Yuri shook his head, “It is alright, I am just glad that you woke up.”

Yuuri’s head cocked to the side, “Was there a concern?”

“You were very far gone, and yes, I was not certain on if it the Blood would have worked on you. I will be honest in all my years I have never actually seen it work as successfully on someone so far, so close to death.” Yuri’s ancient jade eyes searched Yuuri’s face. “Anyone else who took as long would have likely come back wrong. I am just grateful that you seem to be you.”

Yuuri bowed his head. “Thank you for this new lease on life. I know you were not for this.”

Yuri’s hand shot out to grip Yuuri’s arm, “There is no way I was going to leave you there to die. What happened out there? I thought you were so damn experienced!”

Yuuri shook his head, “I am not sure where I went wrong, I was waylaid and I should have just waited until I had back up or taken you up on your offer to come with me.”

“So what now?”

Yuuri sighed, “Now I will have to move around, no doubt the Clans will be wondering where I disappeared to, if not now, soon. And when they do they will come here, I am sorry my old friend but I have brought death to your doorstep.”

Yuri cackled, “I have evaded your Clans for over a millenia I think I can handle whatever they send. I appreciate the concern though.”

Otabek came up behind Yuuri, both men caressing him. Otabek leaned in first, dropping a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s exposed clavicle while Yuri cupped the side of Yuuri’s face, his eyes tenderly looking down.

“We are your new clan, your new family.” Yuri’s voice was soft, “Stay with us.”

Yuuri nodded, sinking into the embrace.

 

_This is ourselves_   
_Under pressure_   
_Under pressure_   
_Pressure_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. The Man Who Sold the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Toronto, Yuri and Otabek are enjoying the grunge scene. Otabek has taken up playing music at local clubs, while at a gig Otabek meets a tall blue eyed stranger who just might be what their little family needs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are Chapter 6... I am so sorry that this is so late right now, I am just prepping for my eldest's birthday party... so please forgive me while I post a bit late today! 
> 
> This chapter's song is from Nirvana, [The Man Who Sold The World ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fregObNcHC8)... I loved Nirvana growing up, Kurt's voice was truly something special. And funny enough this is yet another song that was originally by Bowie... I really love his lyrics. 
> 
> A huuuuuuge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... I really love my Beta, she is a love...

###  **Chapter 6**

The Man Who Sold the World  
~1994~

 

Yuuri stayed on with Otabek and Yuri for only ten years. He kept apologizing for their constant movement that it was all due to him, no matter how Yuri insisted that it was not the case, one evening Yuuri parted ways. They still saw Yuuri from time to time, but the visits were less frequent, and Otabek noticed how Yuri became more sullen. Something needed to change for the pair, Otabek wanted his old Yura back.

 

_We passed upon the stair_   
_We spoke of was and when_   
_Although I wasn't there_   
_He said I was his friend_

 

Nineteen ninety-four found Yuri and Otabek in Toronto, Ontario. The grunge scene was huge and Yuri loved the fashion as it was comfy and tattered. It fit his personality, it was as though it were made for him, but then again over the decades Otabek found that Yuri had a way of adapting to wherever they were. While he could be a little rough around the edges, he knew how to slip into the mannerisms of the time. He also had no idea how Yuri was able to pick up languages and colloquialisms as quickly as he did.

Otabek had found that the music of this time was phenomenal, he started picking up things like sound mixing which Yuri encouraged him as in his words, it allowed him to dance and lose himself in music which he enjoyed. Otabek had been playing at assorted clubs in the evenings, while they did not necessarily need the money the change was fun and kept him busy. His pale skin was just written off as makeup and part of his look.

 

_Which came as a surprise_   
_I spoke into his eyes_   
_I thought you died alone_   
_A long long time ago_

 

For the past three nights Otabek had been spinning tunes at the Velvet Underground, one of the hottest clubs along Queen Street West. Most of the time the crowds just became a blur of pulses and beats. Otabek was no longer the youngling who couldn’t control himself, and used his abilities to help him adjust the tunes to suit the crowd. There was one pulse though he was finding no matter what he could not catch. One heartbeat that did not rise and fall with the music or the energy of the crowd, one which stayed steady no matter what happened. His eyes would always fall to this tall man with sad blue eyes, his head stationary in the sea of bouncing and gyrating bodies, his eyes penetrating up to the DJ stand where Otabek spun his mixes.

Otabek wanted to touch this man, there was something magnetic about his face, about his stare. It drew death in, his soul was calling out and what he did not seem to realize was how it would be a Vampyr who was looking to answer.

Otabek finished for the night, shaking hands with the club owner after getting his pay. The industrial club looking so different and gungy with the house lights on. A few drunken stragglers were being corralled into leaving by bouncers who were at least twice the size of Otabek with faces that looked like bruised meat.

Otabek walked out of the club with last waves to the bouncers and staff, in the alley he walked passed a group of smokers in order to get to his bike which was parked in the back. Otabek stopped short, in front of his bike was the tall mysterious stranger with blue eyes. Otabek cocked his head staring at the man.

“I was hoping that this was yours, I mean it seemed like yours.” The man spoke with a French accent, on his face was a grin which Otabek could see did not reach his eyes. He was empty.

“Yes,” Otabek spoke his voice low, “this is my bike. Is there a particular reason why you are leaning against my bike?”

“Because I wanted to meet you, DJ Altin.”

“Is that so?” Otabek’s voice was dry, he had no idea what this human wanted or why he would sit out here in a dark alleyway. “Well as much as I would love to chat, I do have somewhere I need to be.”

The man’s eyes went wide, his pulse picking up a more panicked beat. “Wait!”

“Why?” Otabek waved his hand so that the man would shift away from the bike so that he could put away his wallet with his pay into the side bags. Otabek climbed onto the bike, his foot knocking back the stand as he put the key into the starter.

“I have been watching you play, I want to know more about you.”

Otabek chuckled, “You don’t know anything about me as is. Aside from my name, which is a slight bit more than I know about you I might add.”

“I am Jean-Jacques LeRoy,” he said.

“Quite the mouthful.”

“Most people call me just JJ.”

Otabek nodded, “Well then _JJ_ , I am needed at home, it is late.”

“Uhh can I take you out for dinner?”

“It is nearing two in the morning,” Otabek sighed. “I would rather just head home and make something there.”

JJ nodded his eyes downcast. “Figures.”

“What figures?”

JJ’s head snapped up. _Shit!_ Otabek realized that it was not something meant to be heard, that he had just outed himself slightly in responding to the soft spoken word.

“H - h - how?”

“Fuck,” Otabek tipped his head, “get on. And hold on tight.”

It wasn’t that Otabek wanted to deal with this, but in case, if JJ had realized what he was. Or if he were a Hunter, he had to be sure. He had to protect his family, his Yuri.

 

_Oh no, not me_   
_We never lost control_   
_You're face to face_   
_With the man who sold the world_

 

* * *

 

 

_I laughed and shook his hand_   
_And made my way back home_   
_I searched for form and land_   
_For years and years I roamed_

 

Otabek took JJ down to the Distillery District where Yuri and he had a loft above one of the old factory buildings. The area around their apartment was dark, with no exterior lamps. This was something which was fine with those who had preternatural sight and senses, but for the human it created a sense of wrongness. It was as though JJ had just realized the potential danger he was in. Otabek noticed how the man’s breathing had started to hitch and his heart rate had started to rise. Finally he was understanding the potential danger of just approaching strangers in the middle of the night.

“Where are we?” JJ asked as Otabek cut the engine, walking the bike into the parking space.

“This would be where I live.”

“In the alley of a deserted factory?”

Otabek chuckled, “No, I live in one of the lofts; this is just where I park my bike.”

“How can you see anything?” JJ’s voice was strained as he tripped over one of the many bits of trash which littered the alleyway.

“I can see just fine,” Otabek’s voice was low as he watched with amusement how JJ stumbled his way through the alley, accepting the hand which shot out when JJ almost fell. “Careful now. Are you alright?”

“What are you?” JJ’s voice was breathless, his eyes wide.

“Funny, I asked the same thing back then.” Otabek sighed, his thumb moving along JJ’s sharp jawline. “So many years ago. I wonder if you are what we need.”

“What do you mean?” JJ asked his voice sounding dazed as he leaned into the caress.

“You will find out soon enough.”

Otabek led JJ over to the factory elevator which would take them to the upper floor where he and Yuri called home. As the doors to the elevator closed in front of them JJ pressed himself against Otabek, bending down to capture the smaller man’s lips. He grinded his groin against Otabek, eliciting a low moan-like growl from him.

“Ow!” JJ pulled back from the kiss, his lip stinging. There was a warm coppery taste which coated his tongue. “You bit me!”

Otabek chuckled, his eyes blown out in arousal and feral need. “I did,” he leaned in, his voice a low purr. “And would you like to know how you taste?”

JJ shuddered, he had no idea who or what the fuck this guy was, but he wanted so much more.

 

_I gazed a gazeless stare_   
_At all the millions here_   
_I must have died alone_   
_A long, long time ago_

 

The elevator lurched to a stop, JJ and Otabek in a tangle of limbs, their hands roaming along the plains of each other’s bodies, lips locked together. JJ was panting as he was pulled into a huge apartment. To call it a loft was laughable. The place was larger than most homes that you would find in the city. JJ only had a moment to look around him when he felt a sharp sting on his neck from where Otabek had nipped him.

Otabek pushed JJ down on the large bed which was up on a platform, straddling the man’s lap. His hands wrapped around JJ’s face drawing his attention up to his own face. “Tell me do you know what I am?”

JJ’s eyes were confused, like he was being asked to find the square root of infinity.

“Answer me dammit.”

“I have no idea what you are,” JJ’s words came out slow, “but I would like to know.”

“You are certain?” Otabek could only remember back how the last time he brought someone home, they brought the threat of death. And then everything which happened with Yuuri, Otabek did not want to take any chances. “You have never met or experienced another like me.”

“There has never been anyone like you in my life before. _Crisse de calice!_ I swear on my mother’s grave, I have never met anyone like yourself.”

“Your mother’s grave?”

 _“Oui,_ I am alone, both mother and father are long gone.”

“Is that why you searched me out?” Otabek’s thumbs kept moving.

“I was hoping for anyone to take me away,” JJ’s face broke, his loneliness and sorrow breaking out across his face and in his voice. “I needed my pain to end.”

“You were searching for death and you found me.” Otabek let out a hollow chuckle.

“I was not looking for death.”

“Ahh but you were,” Otabek’s voice was low and sensual, “I know, I can hear it. You are just like I was once, you may not want to admit it, but your whole being already has surrendered to me. From the moment you decided to wait for me by that bike, you made your choice.”

JJ licked his lips.

“Will you join me then?”

JJ nodded, as much as he was able to without breaking from Otabek’s grasp. “I will go wherever you wish for me to go. Please.”

“Remember that you asked for this.”

Otabek leaned forward capturing JJ’s lips in his own once more. His tongue penetrating into JJ’s mouth making the taller man moan, his hands wrapping around Otabek’s waist. Both men moaned, grinding into each other once more. Otabek and JJ stripped each other, Otabek moaning as he felt JJ scrape his teeth against his nipples, sucking and biting his pale skin.

Otabek pushed JJ down with a low growl, “Prepare yourself.”

“For what?” JJ was breathless.

“You wanted to take me to dinner right?”

JJ nodded confused. “Uhh yes?”

“You are dinner.” Otabek whispered in JJ’s ear, smiling as the man below him shivered.

Otabek bit into JJ’s neck; the familiar warmth and rush of blood filled his mouth. Otabek moaned as he felt all the feelings and memories flow into him. He saw glimpses of a childhood which looked lonely. A young boy being teased, quiet nights in dark houses with no one there. Parents who were working or just not home as often as most would be.

Then a girl’s face appeared, which made Otabek growl as he worried his jaw, biting deeper. The girl was someone who made JJ’s heart falter for a moment. Otabek watched as this girl looked to him their first kisses and awkward first sexual experiences, then the heartbreak as he walked in on her with someone else. Otabek mourned with him as he watched one by one, people leaving JJ, be it through heartbreak or death.

Otabek slowed down, he could hear JJ’s heart start to flutter, and slow down. Now he just had to get him to the precipice of death, then share his own blood. That is what he always observed. What he remembered. Otabek pulled himself off from JJ, looking down he saw how the Canadian’s eyes were half closed, his breathing shallow.

Otabek bit into his wrist, pressing the gaping wound over JJ’s half open lips. “Drink, please and never be alone again.”

There was something wrong. Blood just trickled down JJ’s throat, but there was no pull, no draw. JJ was not responding to the Blood. Otabek could feel panic start to rise in his throat. What the fuck did he do wrong? He did everything he had seen with Yuri, he drank then fed JJ his Blood. It should be working, his wound should be knitting back together. This made no sense.

There was a loud bang as the elevator doors slammed shut announcing the arrival of Yuri. Otabek did not have to call or look up to know that his sire was standing over the bed looking down.

“Beka, what have you done?” Yuri’s voice was low and sad.

Otabek looked up to Yuri his eyes wide, “Yura, I thought I did everything right, I thought that he would be perfect. Perfect for us.”

 

_Who knows? Not me_   
_We never lost control_   
_You're face to face_   
_With the man who sold the world_

 

“You cannot be going into this half heartedly, to sire you have to give them everything.” Yuri climbed up on the bed, his fingers caressing along Otabek’s face. “My Beka, this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

Yuri sighed nodding, “Very well.”

Otabek watched as Yuri began to croon to JJ, speaking Russian to him. Otabek gasped as he saw how JJ responded to the touch, his eyes fluttering, and his heart beat once more making a sound.

“JJ?” Otabek spoke softly.

“ _Jeh Jeh_?” Yuri looked up his eyebrows cocked, “The hell kind of name is that? Those are letters.”

Otabek chuckled, “Yes, it is short for Jean-Jacques.”

“Ahh…” Yuri turned back to JJ now saying his name softly between caresses. “Now drink and come back to us _Jeh-Jeh._ ”

Yuri opened up his vein helping JJ up so that he could drink from the offered wrist. Otabek sighed as he heard the Blood being swallowed, the magic of the demon blood beginning to work as it flowed through JJ, his wounds closing up and his heart stuttering to the queer silence which enveloped Yuri and Otabek both.

Yuri gently laid JJ back down on the bed, the man slowly opening up his eyes, his mouth painted red from his meal. Otabek watched how Yuri turned away, his eyes downcast as he made to move off the bed. Otabek’s head cocked in confusion as he watched his lover act rejected, before he could grab Yuri back JJ’s hand shot out and pulled Yuri to him.

Yuri looked shocked, his eyes wide. “What? You have what you want, you two can leave now.”

“What are you talking about Yura?”

Yuri looked from JJ to Otabek, “This is what you wanted right? A new lover? You were tired of me?”

“Yurachka, my Yura…” Otabek was at a loss, how could he ever think that he could be tired of what they had together.

JJ kept his hold, looking to Yuri with curiosity, “I heard you calling me.”

Yuri looked down to JJ with a fond smile, _“Da,_ I called you back. In you flows the blood of both mine and Beka’s.”

“Then let me thank you properly, Princess.” JJ drew Yuri down for a kiss.

Otabek had to hide his smirk behind his hand as he saw the flicker of irritation pass over Yuri’s face at being referred to as a Princess. It did not take long for Yuri to melt into the kiss, Otabek knew just how good of a kisser the Canadian was. His cock was swelling rapidly as he watched Yuri wrap his arms around their new progeny, his heart swelling as he saw a glimpse of his old Yura once more.

 

_Who knows? Not me_   
_We never lost control_   
_You're face to face_   
_With the man who sold the world_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Save Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has been meshing well with the family, as they make their life in Toronto. Unbeknownst that their life is going to turn upside down with the sound of the elevator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 7!!!! And I bring you... smut... this is a long one... and I am sorry [not sorry] it is kind of a cliffhanger... kind of sort of... 
> 
> The song for this chapter is one of my favourites from the 90s... [Save Yourself ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NZsCYOM4j0) by Stabbing Westward... 
> 
> A huuuuuuge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

### Chapter 7

Save Yourself  
~Summer 1998~

 

JJ had slotted well into their little family; Otabek was happy seeing Yuri acting more like himself than he had in years. It was not a strange thing to come home from a gig to find JJ and Yuri locked in a battle of wills, yelling insults at each other to only end up wrapped up together in bed whispering sweet nothings. Four years had passed this way, the three living in the loft in the Distillery District. They were still in Toronto and just debating on the idea of a move or even just a trip somewhere for a change of pace. The area they lived in was starting to get busier and soon enough it would be hard for them to hide the fact they never aged as JJ had already been living in the city for a few years prior to meeting the pair.

 

_I know your life is empty_   
_And you hate to face this world alone_   
_So you're searching for an angel_   
_Someone who can make you whole_

 

Then one June evening the sound of the factory elevator rumbling its way up to the loft drew Yuri’s attention.

 _“Chaton?”_ JJ noticed how Yuri had tensed up. “What is bothering you? It is probably just Beks.”

Yuri glared to JJ, “No that is not Beka. Use your abilities, can’t you tell?”

JJ stopped, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate the way that both Yuri and Otabek had been training him. While he could tell that whoever it was they were not human, there was no heartbeat, but aside from that-- JJ opened his eyes shaking his head.

 _“Non, chaton.”_ JJ sighed, “I can only tell that whoever it is, they are like us.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, “Hmm you are still young after all; perhaps it is just with time.”

“Was Beks faster at this? Am I just subpar?”

Yuri chuckled, “To be honest it has been so long. Unlike Beka, you are much better in your control, the fact that you are able to go out to hunt right away and you are able to stop once you start? That is rare. I think in time you will be very strong in your gifts.”

JJ grinned, making his way over to Yuri for a fast kiss just as the elevator rumbled to a stop. The gates opening to reveal the ragged looking form of Yuuri. JJ watched solemnly as Yuri flew over to Yuuri, the pair embracing each other. He knew of course about their relationship and the history, but this was the first time meeting the man. In the past four years there had been letters, and once or twice Yuri had disappeared for a few days with a hastily scribbled note that he was meeting with Yuuri, but that had been the extent of it. JJ had heard from Otabek just how upset he had been and how Yuri was before JJ had entered their lives. His opinion of the once-Hunter was not a good one. As he watched the pair pull back from their embrace, JJ made sure to put on a smile for the man. He knew looking sour would only upset his Princess.

“ _Jeh-Jeh_ , this is Piggy.” Yuri turned to introduce them, “This is _Jeh-Jeh,_ a new member to our family.”

Yuuri walked over, his demeanor calm as he held out his hand. “I suppose I should call you Brother, my name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

JJ smirked, “Not Piggy then?”

“Ahh no, that. That is just a, umm, pet name from Yurio.”

JJ shook his head, all too aware of Yuri’s use of pet names.

“I am sorry to ask,” Yuuri spoke, “but do you have any blood here? I haven’t fed in a while.”

Yuri was at their side, his hand on Yuuri. “Is everything okay?”

Yuuri nodded, looking up fondly at Yuri. _“Hai._ I just have been too busy making my way here.”

JJ pulled out a few bags of AB neg and three mugs; he then set up the double boiler to gently heat up the blood the way that he knew Yuri enjoyed. He also chose to do it this way so that he would give the pair some privacy in the otherwise open living space. As the water below began to heat up, JJ went to get his cell phone from its charger. Earlier that year Otabek and JJ managed to convince Yuri that these little devices might be handy to have. With cell technology becoming more commonplace, the ability to contact each other easily was useful when they could be separated for whatever reason.

Otabek used the reasoning that had Yuuri had a cell back then, things might not have gone the way that they had. That was also the night when Otabek told JJ all about Yuuri and how he became like them. It was his way to try to ease JJ’s dislike of the missing family member. Rapidly JJ texted Otabek the news that the prodigal son had returned and that it might be a good idea for him to come home early from his gig if at all possible. JJ then put down his phone, knowing that the message would not be checked or even answered until Otabek had a break in his sets.

 

_I can not save you_   
_I can't even save myself_   
_So just save yourself_

 

It was after one in the morning before they heard the rattling sound of the elevator coming up; JJ was at the lift as the gates rolled open revealing Otabek, who was looking sterner than usual. He greeted JJ, their foreheads touching then nuzzling against each other.

“Yuri, Katsuki…” Otabek spoke to them while his hand lingered on JJ, comforting his mate who was clearly distressed. “Nice to see you, I came as quickly as I could. Sorry for the delay, it just took a while to ensure that I had someone to finish off my set.”

Otabek led JJ to the sofa where the two Yuri’s sat chatting amicably while cuddled up close to each other. He pulled the taller man down, never removing his hands from his lover.

“Beka,” Yuri was looking solemn. “He found _them_.”

Otabek’s hand stopped moving along JJ’s thigh. “What?”

“Back in Germany,” Yuri’s eyes were hard. “We have to go back.”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide, “What? No! Yurio, I did not tell you that I found them only to have you head there. Otabek, please talk some sense into him! I wanted to let the Clan know about it and their location. Allow them to take this one on, please!”

Otabek shook his head. “The same hunters who you have been running from these last seventeen years?”

“Y - y - yes-” Yuuri stuttered, “But this they would be interested in! I didn’t want to have them know what I was before finding that pack again. If I had, then they would have come for you and Yurio. You have to understand, I needed them to have another target. One that was not my family, not someone I loved.”

Otabek felt JJ tense under him. As it was he understood how JJ felt about Yuuri, how his being here made the newborn unsafe in their home. Otabek began to caress JJ once more; there was no thought in his mind or future that would ever include Otabek casting JJ aside.

“Where are they?” Otabek asked, his tone low.

“The Rhön, just outside of Bad Kissingen.” Yuuri spoke, his eyes on the floor in a submissive gesture.

Yuri nodded. “Beka, can you organize the flight?”

Otabek nodded, pulling JJ with him to the bedroom area of the loft, his phone already in his hand as he made a call to their lawyer Christophe. They still had not bothered with getting JJ a new id or passport as there had not yet been the reason for it, but had made the trip to the States in order to introduce him to the lawyer they had. A few quick hushed instructions into the phone, and the details were taken care of for the flight. Then before he could say anything more Otabek was once more dialing out, only this number was a longer one. He began speaking in rapid German, hanging up after only a few moments.

“That is all taken care of now.” Otabek threw the phone down on the bed behind them pulling JJ in closer.

JJ gave Otabek a curious look. “Can you enlighten for those of us not fluent in German?”

Otabek chuckled as he kissed his way down the nape of JJ’s neck. “You heard me calling Christophe, we have flights booked for tomorrow, or at least they will be arranged for us for tomorrow evening. He will have the jet ready for us to depart at sundown.”

JJ hummed his approval as he felt Otabek’s tongue lave his clavicle before nipping at the sensitive skin. “And the other call?”

“That,” Otabek said between pulling off JJ’s shirt and pushing him down, “That my love was me calling to ensure that our cottage was cleaned and ready for our arrival.”

JJ arched into Otabek’s mouth as he captured JJ’s nipple between his teeth. “Beks-- _Tabarnak!”_

Otabek chuckled, making his way lower and lower down JJ’s abdomen, _“Da?”_

Otabek unbuttoned JJ’s jeans, pulling the tight fabric down, exposing JJ’s erection which was already dripping with precum. Otabek rumbled in his approval, the sound making JJ raise his hips upwards.

 

_I know that you've been damaged_   
_Your soul has suffered such abuse_   
_But I am not your savior_   
_I am just as fucked as you_

 

Otabek was sucking on JJ’s cock, his head bobbing up and down while JJ’s fingers tangled into his hair, moaning above him. Otabek encouraged JJ to spread his legs wider as he took one hand and slid two fingers down under his balls to circle around the tight ring of muscle. As he pushed one finger inside he felt JJ’s cock spurt out a bit of precum, he hummed his approval. Otabek’s fingers rocked in and out of the Canadian, making him writhe and moan with pleasure. Otabek heard the conversation in the living area had stopped, he could feel the hungry eyes of Yuri and Yuuri watching them. Watching as Otabek made JJ unravel in pleasure, it was hard for him to focus his energy on the cock in his mouth instead of the pair of horny Vampyres who were now stalking their way towards the bed.

There was a dip in the bed as Yuri saddled himself beside JJ. Yuri kissed his way along JJ, starting with his fingertips as though asking for permission to be there. JJ looked to Yuri, his hand cradling around Yuri’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 _“Chaton...”_ JJ’s voice was a sad plea, as the kiss broke off.

Yuri purred back, “I am sorry if I made you feel less. You are mine and Beka’s.”

JJ’s back arched as he came into Otabek’s mouth, enjoying the sound as he swallowed then pulled off his cock with a wet pop. Otabek wiped at his mouth with his thumb, sucking the digit with relish. “Divine.”

JJ sighed, his body was feeling loose and open. JJ was feeling himself thicken once more as he watched Yuri crawl over him in order to kiss Otabek. The kiss was loud and wet, moans filling the room. JJ growled, tapping at Yuri’s ass, indicating that he needed to move so that he was straddling JJ’s face, giving him access to Yuri’s tight hole. JJ spread Yuri’s cheeks, blowing gently at first, enjoying how the tight muscle twitched and the soft musky scent which wafted back. Grinning he dove in, his tongue making solid passes that made Yuri moan and press himself down. JJ groaned as he felt Otabek’s thick cock pressing into him, using that motion to push his tongue inside Yuri. Far too soon Yuri pulled away from JJ, making him whimper at the loss.

Yuri spun around with his movements flawless and quick, his pupils blown out in lust so that barely a hint of jade could be seen in the ring surrounding the black. In one solid motion Yuri impaled himself on JJ, making the younger man buck up at the feeling of being fucked while fucking.

“Piggy--” Yuri’s voice sharp was like a command. “Our lover is hungry, give him something for his mouth.”

JJ looked to where Yuuri was standing off to the side of the bed, his erection pressing against the slacks he was wearing, a dark damp spot was growing as well. JJ could feel his annoyance at the man melt as he saw how hungry his eyes were for the Canadian; it made JJ’s mouth water.

“You heard the Princess,” JJ said between thrusts, “give me something tasty.”

JJ looked up to Yuri whose head was now thrown back, lips locked with Otabek who was thrusting from behind. The bed dipped slightly as Yuuri tentatively moved closer, the scent of his precum making JJ feel even more aroused. His cock twitched, making Yuri yell out as he bounced. JJ wrapped his arm between Yuuri’s legs, his head turned so that he could easily take the other man into his mouth while his fingers could play.

 

* * *

 

_I can not save you_   
_I can't even save myself_   
_So just save yourself_

 

At first Yuuri was uncertain, he knew how JJ felt about him. The mistrust and dislike radiating off the young Vampyr, it was not like he didn’t deserve such treatment after the way he had left Yuri and Otabek. Until he had left, they had a pretty good life together, but if it were not for his anxiety, Yuuri would have likely stayed. He was a goddamned mess; who had ever heard of a Vampyr with anxiety or panic attacks? He thought that the intermittent visits were good enough. It wasn’t until after JJ had joined them that he learned the truth, Otabek having written it all down in a letter asking for him to give the couple space while they introduced their new mate into their bed and lives. It was after that where Yuuri began to understand, he saw how Yuri had changed, reminding him more of the Yuri from his dim human memories.

Now here he was, craving to join the three who were clearly bonded tight to each other. Their bodies moving together, anticipating each other’s needs. He had to admit to himself that he was more than jealous and ensured to touch Yuri or prolong a hug longer than normal. He wanted to prove that he was more important, that he had been there first. But it was when Otabek returned, pulling JJ aside, comforting him, that Yuri was getting more and more distracted, his scent changing more to one of distress as he seemed to realize that one of his mates needed comfort. How the moment that Otabek and JJ were laying on the bed, their clothing cast aside, the moans which floated to them, that Yuuri realized how well this man fit. In a way that Yuuri never did.

When he watched Yuri go over to the pair, so easily joining them, asking for forgiveness in a way that he never had with Yuuri. He wanted inside, he wanted to join them fully, even if it would be the last time. Yuuri watched, his erection pressing ever tighter against the fabric of his slacks, the tip of his cock leaking precum making himself dirty and wet. It was uncomfortable but Yuuri was old enough to know it would not be wise to just join in or even to start touching himself until he was invited. So he just stood, waiting by the bed, watching, growing ever more hungry and full of lust. He was thrilled when he saw his sire call him to their side, even more so when JJ turned to him.

“You heard the Princess,” JJ said between thrusts, “give me something tasty.”

Swiftly Yuuri stripped himself of the restraining clothing, growling as he felt hindered, wanting to get on that bed before the invitation was revoked. He gasped as he felt JJ’s arm slip between his legs, his fingers pressing between his ass cheeks and circling his entrance. JJ’s mouth was warm and wet as he pressed himself inside, fucking into the wet hole while JJ’s fingers fucked him from behind.

“ _Jeh-Jeh--”_ Yuri moaned.

Yuuri looked over seeing Yuri’s cock bouncing, the motion of him making precum spill, painting drops along JJ’s tight abdomen. He watched as Otabek reached around, his hand wrapping around Yuri’s cock, making the blonde howl, arching into him. Both Yuri and Yuuri came at the same time, Yuuri emptying down JJ’s throat while Yuri spilled ribbons of white across JJ’s chest.

Yuuri pulled his softening cock from JJ’s mouth, bending over to clean JJ’s chest off with his tongue. He felt himself preen at the hum of approval from his sire and JJ both. Otabek hammered into JJ, his hands on Yuri’s hips assisting him as he bounced on JJ’s cock. Otabek, Yuri and JJ all moaned together, Yuri’s cock twitching as though trying to cum once more, nothing but pitiful spurts of watery secretion dribbling from the tip. Yuuri watched as the trio shuddered, collapsing together in a pile, their eyes closing as they wrapped up together, Otabek and JJ spooning around Yuri. JJ looked to Yuuri who was sitting still watching the three, as if waiting for further instruction.

“How long are you going to just sit there? Come join us.” JJ spoke, his eyes holding no malice. “Dawn is almost here, and you will be safe in our home; there is nowhere for the light to penetrate, and Beka would have set the locks when he arrived.”

If Yuuri still breathed he knew that he would have been breathless from the invitation. It was more than he had hoped for. He knew come the following evening and the nights going forward it would change, he was going to enjoy what he had now. Yuuri grabbed the blanket at the end of the large bed, flicking it over the other three men before snuggling up behind JJ, all four men falling into their dreamless rest while the sun blazed outside and the living went about their day.

 

* * *

 

 

_Please don't take pity on me_   
_Please don't take pity on me_   
_Please don't take pity on me_   
_Please don't take pity on me_

 

The flight to Germany was simple with no hang ups; the four spent the evening talking over what the plan entailed. To start they would head over to the cabin in Bad Kühlungsborn, while for the most part Yuuri and JJ had come to a sort of truce. The fact that they were heading back to the home which the trio had shared gave JJ some inhibitions and small notes of concern for his future. It was the first time that JJ had ever traveled in such luxury, in a private jet that was crewed by individuals who did not question their pale skin and special needs. There was even an inflight meal offered.

Prior to takeoff the Vampyres were offered a choice among a selection of individuals whose sole purpose was to provide nourishment for their kind. Their kind was more or less in hiding, living only in humanities legends and mythos. Once in awhile popping up in history, often out of boredom than for any other reason. It was strange for JJ who had grown used to the hunt, heading out in the early evenings, trolling the throngs of tourists, finding the lost, the lonely, and the wicked. To select someone who was willing, someone who was paid to give part of themselves. Yuri ended up selecting a young male with golden skin and dark features, while Otabek and JJ choose a petite androgynous blonde male with alabaster skin, with the intention of sharing. Yuuri declined the offer despite Yuri insisting that he should to ensure he would be at full strength for when they landed. Sometime midway over the Atlantic their meals came out, smelling of soap and nothing more, wearing cream coloured robes. Yuri offered up his meal to Yuuri, trying to tempt the man with a taste, but he declined once more.

They arrived a few hours before dawn, more than enough time for the four men to make it up to the cottage on the edge of the Kühlung. JJ was grateful for that inflight meal, as by the time he crossed the threshold he could feel the draw of sleep closing over him as the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. He wanted to take in everything, to soak in the place which Yuri and Otabek once called their home during the time before him. But the bed called to him, and within moments of entering Otabek led him up to the room which was clean and still held the scent of the lemon cleaner which the service had used to freshen up the place. JJ barely registered anything about his surroundings save Otabek’s firm hand on his lower back as he murmured low instructions to the Canadian guiding him to shed his clothing and get under the covers of the bed.

JJ didn’t even hear the soft sound as Otabek left the room to go and discuss the plans for the following evening, falling into the familiar dreamless sleep of the dead.

 

* * *

 

 

_My life has been a nightmare_   
_My soul is fractured to the bone_   
_If I must be lonely_   
_I think I'd rather be alone (I think I'd rather be alone)_

 

The next evening had JJ and Otabek out doing a quick hunt, while Yuri and Yuuri stayed in the cottage drinking from the donor blood which had been brought in before their arrival. While out, Otabek explained that they would be travelling South to the last known location of the werewolf pack. And from there the four would track them by their scent trail, and destroy every last one. In order to do so they all needed to be in top form; while Yuri was extremely strong given his age, they did not want to leave anything to chance.

Arriving back to the cottage less than an hour later Otabek and JJ were met outside by Yuri; they were far enough from the cottage to ensure that no one was listening in. Yuri’s face was drawn with concern as he approached the pair.

“Yura? Did something happen?” Otabek was tense, his eyes scanning the horizon.

“No, not really.” Yuri leaned into Otabek, his nose nuzzling into the shorter man’s neck. His hand shot out to pull JJ in so that he was part of their embrace.

“Clearly something happened, what has you so upset Yuri?” JJ dropped any humour from his voice; he did not like how Yuri was acting, his head tilted as he tried to understand what was going on with his sire and lover.

Yuri looked up, his jade eyes glowing in the night reminding JJ of a cat he once had as a child. “It is strange to not hear you calling me Princess or _chaton_.”

JJ smirked, his fingers caressing the side of Yuri’s jaw, “If that is all it takes to make you happy I shall be happy to oblige, my Princess. _Mon petit chaton._ ”

Yuri hummed his approval.

“Yura--” Otabek’s voice was hushed, with a growl in the undercurrent.

“It is Piggy, he won’t eat.” Yuri’s voice was soft, “I know you don’t like him _Jeh-Jeh_ , but I am worried for him, Beks. I can feel him getting weaker and I am not sure how to make it any better. I fear that--” Yuri’s voice cut out, he couldn't finish the sentence.

Otabek nodded. “You are worried he is using us and this to kill himself. To finish what happened before.”

Yuri nodded.

“Then order him to stay, you can do that as his sire.” JJ spoke, his voice cracking. “I don’t hate him so much that I want him dead. I care for him as he is our family, he is part of us.”

Yuri shook his head, his golden hair falling around his face.

“It is not up to us, Jean.” Otabek’s voice was deadpan, void of emotion. “If he wishes to die, it will be hard for us all, but we cannot take the choice from him. Not again.”

JJ clamped his jaw, the residual taste of their hunt going sour in his system. He did not agree with what they were saying, but he respected and loved his two mates too much to argue it any further. He would do his best, though, to ensure that they did not lose Yuuri, whether he wanted it or not. If that were to happen, JJ could only imagine what it would do to his two mates, particularly to Yuri.

“We should start making our way South,” JJ spoke as he stroked back Yuri’s hair, “it will be a bit of a trip, and I would rather give us a lot of extra time than to leave anything to chance.”

Otabek and Yuri both nodded; swiftly and silent as the shadows they made their way back to the cottage. Yuuri was waiting by the door, in his hands was some of his old hunting equipment and weaponry. He was wearing some heavy work gloves and long sleeves as many of the weapons were made of silver and would have otherwise burnt his skin.

“I - uhh - listen, please don’t get mad…” Yuuri was stuttering over his words as he fidgeted like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Spit it out Pig!” Yuri snapped, his concern gone with the irritation of having to guess at what Yuuri was up to.

“I called them.” Yuuri’s voice was small, had they been anything but what they were it was likely it could have been missed.

Otabek’s face went black, anger radiating off the normally stoic male. JJ was just confused, not knowing who it was that Yuuri was not supposed to be calling, though before he could ask the roar that erupted from their patriarch exploded through the small cottage.

“THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CALLED THEM???” Yuri was loud just normally; now, his voice radiated through everyone, rattling their bones with the volume and emotion.

Yuuri was shaking, he dropped all that he was holding as Yuri came flying at him, then pushing Yuuri against the wall.

“How could you do that?” Yuri’s voice was shaking, “You have endangered us all!”

Yuuri’s lip was trembling as he tried to formulate something to say. JJ flew to their side trying to pull Yuri away, but the elder Vampyr was well over a thousand years older than him, it was as though he was trying to move a mountain. JJ looked back to Otabek to ask for help, but he was standing still, his face unpassable. JJ sighed, instead of trying to use force he would use what he excelled in, he would try seduction.

 _“Chaton..”_ JJ whispered, his lips against Yuri’s ears as he pressed himself behind his lover. “Princess, let him go my love. We have to leave, if we are truly in danger, than time is of the essence and we have to head South and reach this pack first.”

Yuri let another growl rip through him; it was not as feral but a low warning.

JJ nuzzled against Yuri’s neck his blue eyes glaring over to Yuuri, warning him to stay still. “Come, let's do what we came here to do so that we can head home again, to our life back in Toronto.”

“That life is now dead thanks to this one.” Yuri was pissed, but he let go of Yuuri at least, his body pressing back against JJ.

“It is no matter where we live _Chaton_ , so long as it is with you and Beks, I will travel anywhere you desire.”

Yuri let out a purr-like sound before snapping back to business. “You are right, we are together and safe. Let’s head out; I have wasted too much time here as is, for all I know they are almost here.”

Otabek and Yuri began moving swiftly around the cottage, gathering certain items, some which were weapons, others which seemed to be items of personal value, Yuri every so often hissing ‘not that’ or ‘really?’ when Otabek would pick up something, causing the other man to chuckle. JJ just sat back watching, having not been told what to do, waiting for the next instruction.

“Alright, that is all. It is time to go.”

Yuuri, who had not moved up until this point nodded, picking up the dropped weapons and stepped out of the cottage followed by Otabek and JJ. Yuri took a few moments; as he walked past, JJ caught a whiff of something strange.

“Yuri, did you--” JJ’s question was cut off as there was a ‘whuf’ sound as fire engulfed the cottage.

“Let’s go.” Yuri’s voice was sharp as he gave the command for them to run.

JJ bit his tongue for the second time that night as he turned to follow his family into the night, running South to catch some rogue wolves.

 

_You can not save me_   
_You can't even save yourself_

_I can not save you_   
_I can't even save myself_   
_Save yourself_   
_So just save yourself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers... truly your comments and Kudos make me smile... and keep me writing... 
> 
> Next update will be earlier than sat as I will be at a family event on Sat... so... will try to get it out for Solstice! [the 21st]... and if you are really good... Santa might drop another update the 24th or 25th... but no promises... I tend to be very naughty afterall... 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end... 
> 
> Yuri and the others race against the night to find Yuuri whom they expect is trying to get himself killed... what they find is not what they are expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy Solstice to you all... here is my gift to you... a new Chapter...!!! 
> 
> So this was all supposed to be part of the last chapter, but my characters and muse decided to fuck that noise and tell me that this needed a second chapter in order to continue further… So first half was fucking, second half shall be the killing [sorry not sorry [Jubesy ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl)!!! <3]...
> 
> So the song for this chapter is [Closing Time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGytDsqkQY8) by Semisonic... and yes yes I know this is actually a song about the main singer's experience with the birth of his first child... meanwhile this is more a chapter about murdering... but death is like birth right? Only in reverse... lol yeah we will go with that lol... Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Right now I have approximately 16 chapters planned for this AU... and some side stories which I want to go into... so this would mean that we are at the halfway point!!! *whew*
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

### Chapter 8

Closing Time  
~1998~

 

 

_Closing time_   
_Time for you to go out go out into the world._   
_Closing time_   
_Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl._   
_Closing time_   
_One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer._   
_Closing time_   
_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

 

The sprint South took far less time than JJ was expecting; it was not often that he had to cross the equivalent of an hour drive by foot and they often kept to the city, hunting within the core. Walking it as a human would have been damn near impossible to do over one evening and would have taken a hell of a lot longer than it did for four height of health Vampyres. For three who were in top form and one who was “less than” it was only a bit longer, with Yuri swearing at Yuuri every few hundred kilometres to ‘hurry the fuck up or get left behind.’

“It had to be burnt.” Otabek spoke low under his breath in JJ’s direction.

“Eh?”

“The cottage,” Otabek clarified. “There was no way that we could have left it, not with the potential of Hunters on our trail.”

There was a growl ahead of them. “If you have the energy for gossip then perhaps you should use your energy instead for running. You three are younger, why am I ahead?”

Otabek chuckled, “No one can out pace you, _Ice Tiger_.”

There was a cackle from the blonde who ran like the wind ahead of them. Through the early evening they ran, over the mountain ridges and through densely packed areas of brush and trees.

 

_I know who I want to take me home._   
_I know who I want to take me home._   
_I know who I want to take me home._   
_Take me home_

The Rhön was much like the forests in Kühlung, only there was a strong animal smell, like wet dog. A growl ripped through all of the Vampyres. It was as though the area had been drenched in wet dog. No word needed to be said, they moved as one unit towards the densely packed trees. Yuri allowed Yuuri to take the lead; as someone equipped with silver and the experience of a hunter, his skills were the ones they were relying on in order to find and Yuri’s was the one for them to survive.

They heard battle, growling and snarling before they actually arrived at the location for the pack. Weapons were all brought to the ready.

Yuri gave a side glance to Otabek, his eyes glinting, “You know what to do if--”

Otabek gave Yuri a hard stare, nodding. Yuuri was not sure what it was that exchange had been about, but he had a feeling that he would not like nor agree to it if he knew.

 

_Closing time_   
_Time for you to go back to the places you will be from._   
_Closing time_   
_This room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come._   
_So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits_   
_I hope you have found a_   
_Friend._

It did not take them too long to find the pack; they seemed to have gotten there too late and the Hunters were already in full battle mode. The four stalked quietly through the bush, not wanting to alert either the wolves or the Hunters, or in this case a single hunter. A tall man with long silver hair which was tied back was doing what looked like a dance as he darted in and out with a long sword in hand.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Yuri hissed. He turned to look sharply at Yuuri, “Are all of your clan this fucking stupid, going into were-dens alone?”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide; he shook his head. “That one is not of my clan.”

“How can you tell the difference,” Yuri shrugged. “it’s been a few years, they might be a new member.”

Yuuri snorted, “Because he is clearly not Japanese. Also, his moves are not like what we are taught.”

Yuri shrugged again, sitting back on his heels. They watched in silence as the man laughed at the wolves making barbs as they snapped at him, their muzzles frothing.

JJ kneeled beside Yuri. “So are we going in or just going to watch the slaughter?”

Yuri tossed a look back to Otabek, “What do you think Beka? I am of two minds; we use this Hunter to assist us in taking the pack. On the other hand we can just take on the winner. Maybe the Hunter will have killed a few along the way before dying.”

Otabek was beside JJ. “I am fine with either decision. I mean, if we let them go at it, we can then kill whoever survives. It wouldn’t matter who it was really, and they would be tired out, which is a bonus.”

“We can’t just let them kill him!” Yuuri was frantic.

Yuri turned, his voice raised slightly. “And why the fuck not? You remember that you are not one of them anymore.”

“Eh, Princess, I think the decision is being made for us.” JJ  tapped at Yuri, nodding in the direction of the battle. Two sets of amber eyes were focused right on the location of the four Vampyres.

“Fuck.” Yuri swore glaring at the now approaching wolves. “Otabek, you know what to do? Take the right, JJ stay with Beka and listen to what he tells you to do. Pig, you are with me.”

Otabek nodded, his eyes on his prey. JJ ran one hand along Yuri’s face, tracing his jaw briefly before joining Otabek. A feral snarl ripped through Otabek and was echoed in JJ, they crouched, bracing for the oncoming attack. The pair of wolves picked up the pace, their jaws wet with drool, making Yuri snarl.

Otabek glanced only once to Yuri, their moves synchronized as they leapt out from their position behind the bushes. Yuri and Otabek hit their targets with a resounding crash, throwing both wolves back. Yuri was wielding a long sword, swinging it around as though it weighed nothing, hacking and slashing at the snarling ball of rage and fur. There was a hiss like water hitting a hot cast iron as each slice of the sword made contact with the beast. Its jaws filled with sharp dagger-like teeth snapped uselessly in the air, consistently missing the elder Vampyr who was faster and stronger. Yuri feinted to the right, using his speed and agility to stab the wolf from behind. Thrusting the silver sword up into the wolf’s ribs and into his lungs, causing the beast to howl in pain collapsing to the ground, shifting from his animal form into a human one.

The creature lay on the ground, the sword buried deep in his back. They made a rasping wet sound as they struggled to get air into their collapsed and punctured lungs. Otabek grunted as he struggled with the wolf he was fighting, he and JJ exchanging blows with the beast as it dodged in and out around them attempting to bite, only managing to land a few scratches. When the companion went down though, a mournful howl ripped through the wolf as they changed, a man with sandy brown hair and a goatee was suddenly in Otabek’s arms. Pushing the Vampyr away, he threw himself on the shuddering form of the dying man.

Otabek staggered back, his hand on JJ’s shoulder as they watched the wolf mourn over what could only be assumed was his mate. There was a woman’s scream which ripped through the glade, as one of the two wolves which were fighting the hunter came flying over, her hair a black banner flying behind her as she collapsed against the dying male.

“Mickey!” She sobbed, the other male wrapped his arms around her.

“Hush Sara, now is not the time.” His voice was thick.

“Sara!” There was another female, the other wolf transformed along with the wet gurgle of blood.

The Vampyres looked over to see that the fourth wolf had been stabbed in the back while she had turned to see where her fighting partner had gone.

“Mila no!” The girl called Sara growled low; Yuri tensed as he watched her skin ripple. As the one called Mila fell, Sara erupted into fur,  her violet eyes turning a brilliant amber as she threw herself at the Hunter who was just pushing back his hair, wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

_Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. _

 

Yuri shook his head; muttering about stupid dogs, he placed a foot on the male to gain purchase as he yanked out the sword. There was a second growl and Yuri found himself on the cold ground with Yuuri sprawled on top of him, his face contorted in pain. There was liquid sluggishly dripping over him, “Pig? Yuuri?” Yuri’s voice was low.

“He was going to get you. And you called me Yuuri.”

“It’s your name you moron.” Yuri chided, his hand caressing the side of Yuuri’s face. “I saw the puppy, you did not need to do that. Now heal yourself, you idiot.”

Otabek and JJ positioned themselves around Yuri, guarding the two from further assault from the mad wolf; he was half human half wolf, as though he could not decide on which form to take, his eyes glowing Amber, his hands extended into claws. His body, while human form, was bulkier and with patches of fur sprouting all over. His jaw too was slightly distended thanks to the razor sharp fangs which now filled his mouth. Otabek and JJ snarled at the enraged creature; Otabek went in first, his fist extending, colliding against the half wolf’s jaw with a resounding crack.

With a quick glance to Yuri who was now inspecting Yuuri’s wounds, JJ dashed into the fight picking up the sword from where Yuri had dropped it. The wolf was moving faster and cleaner than he had previously, Otabek was grunting under the effort and appreciated the fact that JJ had remained and was darting in and out of the fight, making jabs at the wolf’s side. Little slices which smoked as they were made, the silver preventing the wolf from healing from his wounds.

Otabek hissed as he felt his arm sting from where the wolf dug his claws in as he attempted to rip his throat out. Otabek was grateful he had eaten well before they had arrived as he felt each wound knit itself together. He glanced over to see JJ position himself, the sword level to his hip, pointing in the direction of the wolf. With the barest of nods, Otabek drew on his power, thrusting the wolf away from him. The male fell backwards with a look of shock on his face as he saw the point of the sword sticking out through his chest. JJ pushed forward, silent behind the wolf as he dragged the blade upwards, gutting the creature until he fell off of the blade with a wet thump.

JJ went to Otabek immediately, dropping the sword while he looked over the wounds. “Beks, are you alright?”

The somber man nodded, absently running his hand through JJ’s hair. With the barest brush of his lips on to JJ’s forehead, Otabek walked over to Yuri to see how bad the damage was to Yuuri.

“I am not sure what to do Beks,” Yuri’s voice was low and full of concern. “I haven’t in all my years seen something like this. He should have healed by now. It was only a scratch from a mangy mutt.”

“Yura, did he feed at all while we were gone?”

Yuri scrunched up his face as he thought it over, “No, I don’t think-- I am not sure. I mean he would be a fucking idiot if he didn’t eat something.”

“Try giving him some of your blood,” Otabek’s voice was firm. “It should heal anything.”

Yuri nodded, ripping at his wrist with his teeth forcing it to Yuuri’s lips. JJ half watched what was happening while still keeping an eye slightly on what was happening with the Hunter in the background. He was starting to slow down; the other female, Sara was still making attacks, but they were slower, likely due to the amount of blood she had already loss from the multitude of cuts which peppered her arms and legs. She was getting lethargic in her motions; JJ squinted, trying to gauge just where the fatal blow would land. The Hunter with silver hair was panting, clearly winded from his exertions.

JJ felt as Otabek stood behind him, “We should know the winner in just a few moments, neither of them have much energy left.”

JJ nodded, “I am betting it will be the wolf.”

Otabek snorted, “No, it will be the Hunter, this wolf is a youngling. The way this Hunter moves is very similar to the KGB, they are trained. You can see it in his gait. He might be panting and giving signs of exhaustion, but agents are trained to move even past that point. They are expected to ride after death in order to fulfill their mission. Do not think that this man would be any different being a Hunter he has the additional benefit of the ritual that makes him stronger than the average human. The clans only choose the best.”

JJ whistled low, “How do you know so much about it?”

Otabek chuckled, he threw a glance to Yuuri seeing the man starting to move, his wounds knitting slowly now that he had some of Yuri’s blood. “Well I know because I am from Kazakhstan; we dealt a lot with the KGB as they ripped through our homes displacing people.”

If JJ could blush he would have right now, “I didn’t know.”

Otabek winked at JJ. “I read, Jean. Nothing more interesting than that. Also, Yuuri told me about how Hunters pull from the ranks of different agencies, wanting the best in spy and special ops with proficiencies in fighting styles and weapons.”

JJ hummed, nodding as he listened to Otabek; it made sense given how well and fast the Hunters were able to track down just about any supernatural group. JJ’s head tilted as he saw the Hunter lose his footing, thanks to all of the blood from Sara the ground was now a muddy mess. The scent was overpowering and turned JJ’s stomach when he took in a breath. It was a golden opportunity for the female wolf, all she had to do is let gravity do the work for her and snap her jaws down on the Hunter’s outstretched neck.

JJ hissed as he saw the Hunter roll away, barely missing the jaws which snapped bare centimetres from where his face had been.

“You know,” the Hunter puffed, with a Russian accent. “I would not argue with a bit of help.”

JJ crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows raising up as he let out  a chuckle. Looking over to Otabek he threw a thumb out, “I think he means us.”

“Yes, so it seems.” Otabek’s voice was devoid of emotion. He looked to Yuri to allow their patriarch the joy of making the decision. “Yura?”

Yuri’s face was drawn from having to fight then donating blood. He sneered to the Hunter, “Fuck him, let him die, what is it to me?”

Yuuri’s hand raised to Yuri. “Please help him, Yurio.”

Yuri glared, “Haven’t I done enough for you, Pig? You have come here to die by these fucking dogs not just once but twice. And twice I have saved you. Now you want me to spare the life of a fucking Hunter? Someone part of the very group that caused you to leave our family, that has meant your being away and on your own all this time? This is what you want me to save?”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide, “I know I don’t deserve even half the things you have done for me over the years, but please. I won’t ask anything more from you ever again.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “I won’t hold my breath for that, Pig.”

 

_Yeah, I know who I want to take me home._   
_I know who I want to take me home._   
_I know who I want to take me home._   
_Take me home_

_Closing time_   
_Time for you to go back to the places you will be from_

 

Otabek placed a hand on Yuri’s chest switching over to Russian, _“Are you sure about this Yura?”_

Yuri nodded, _“Da, I will give him this, as a last gift.”_

Otabek held out his wrist in offering.

Yuri looked at the offered wrist slapping it away with a snort, “Am I so weak in your eyes that I would need a top up? This will be easier than Georgi all those years back.”

“Yes but you are older than you were back then,” Otabek smirked.

“I will show you just how old I am when we return home; you will be screaming my name begging me to give in. And I have no intention of stopping until you are well spent and I am satisfied.”

JJ felt himself grow hard as he watched the exchange, the sultry hungry dark look which Otabek gave to Yuri and the look he garnered in return. He just hoped that he would be included in this romp later, even if it was just to watch as Otabek was punished. He readjusted himself, getting his own smirk from Yuri as he walked past cracking his neck.

“Oh, how nice of you to join me.” The Hunter spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I was wondering if you were just going to watch me as I died.”

“Do you think you could die soon?” Yuri asked, “I mean if you think it is imminent, then I will happily just wait it out, but to be honest dawn is approaching and I would rather get back on my flight home before that happens.”

“I would rather not die if it were all the same to you.”

“And I would like to be immune to silver and sunlight; sadly we cannot have everything we desire.”

“Yurio! Please!” Yuuri called from behind them.

Yuri let out a long sigh. “Fuck, fine.”

Cracking his knuckles, Yuri darted out, a blur of white against the darkness; within seconds he was on the other side of the glade, a still pumping heart in his hand spurting blood. Black-red blood poured down his wrist to his elbow, as the heart pumped futilely splashes of blood hit Yuri’s face and chest. He growled as he crushed the organ into a pulpy mess, letting it ooze around his fingers before dropping it to the ground.

Yuri leisurely walked past the Hunter who was trapped under the heavy corpse of the wolf which was twitching as it was transforming back to its human form. He smirked as he watched the man struggle with shifting the corpse from his chest. Yuri pressed himself against Otabek, a purr rumbling through him as JJ embraced the pair from behind.

“Time to go home.” Yuri’s voice was tired sounding.

“What about the Hunter?” JJ asked glancing over to the muddy and blood-covered man.

Yuri shrugged, “I am too tired to give any fucks about that asshole right now. I would rather just head home now.”

JJ and Otabek both nodded. Yuri looked back to Yuuri who was standing off from the group, he gestured to the man.

“Katsuki are you coming?” Otabek asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Yuuri took a slight step backwards shaking his head.

Yuri sighed, “Do whatever you want.”

Yuuri walked over to the Hunter bowing low, “Thank you.”

The Hunter was looking from the three Vampyres who were now looking to leave the forest to then the one who had approached him in confusion. “Thank you for what? I almost got killed, I should be thanking you.”

“Tch!” Yuri snarked, “Don’t you fucking dare thank me, I only did it for the Pig. One less Hunter is always alright in my books. This was a one-time deal Baldie, next time I see you I will be sucking the very marrow from your bones.”

“Strange you say that one less Hunter is alright when you have one among you.”

“The Piggy is Vampyr, or do you need your eyes checked?”

The man’s eyes went wide as he took a proper look at Yuuri, “You are not a Hunter?”

Yuuri shook his head, bowing once more. “No.”

“But the way you move,” He shook his head, his silver hair glistening in the moonlight. “I could have sworn.”

“In my past I was like yourself, but many years ago I was killed by this very pack and well, Yurio saved my life.” Yuuri glanced to Yuri and the rest. “I owe my very existence to him.”

“What do you plan to do with this information, _Hunter_?” Yuri growled.

The Hunter sighed, “Nothing, and my name is Viktor.”

Yuri sighed, “What? Who the fuck cares what your name is, you bald bastard.”

“You keep calling me ‘Hunter’ or Bald,” Viktor gently touched the top of his head as though checking for bare patches. “My name, though, is Viktor.”

 

_I know who I want to take me home._   
_I know who I want to take me home._   
_I know who I want to take me home._   
_Take me home_

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri spoke up.

Viktor looked to Yuuri, “Yes?”

“I wonder, if you would allow me to go with you. Just leave the other three alone.”

“Yuuri!” Otabek and JJ both exclaimed while Yuri just watched, his face dark.

“Why would you want to go with me?” Viktor asked confused.

“Yes,” Yuri spoke up, his voice cold. “Is this how you repay me for the life I gave you?”

“I cannot explain it but I feel as though I need to be with him,” Yuuri expressed. “You do not need me Yurio, you have JJ and Otabek both. And they clearly love you, and you love them back, in a way that we have never had.”

Yuri shook his head, “Do what you wish.”

Yuri touched JJ and Otabek both before dashing off into the night; they had only a few hours until dawn. And they had to make it all they way to where their plane was waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s head dropped, while it was something which he had asked for it still hurt watching as Yuri and the others left him there among the dead wolves and the silver-haired Hunter. Yuuri started and a hiss escaped when he felt a hand tentatively touch his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Viktor spoke softly, “I am sorry for startling you, just that looked--”

Yuuri shook his head, his eyes glassy. “It what I deserved, it is what I asked for.”

“Should I do anything? Can I even do anything for you? I don’t even know your name.”

“Yuuri,” The Vampyr mumbled. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor rolled the r, making Yuuri shiver. “Your name, why do I know your name?”

Yuuri did not answer, his head down.

Viktor clamped his hands on Yuuri’s arms, “Wait! You are that Hunter from the clan out in Japan? The one who went missing, what was it now, twenty years?”

Yuuri mumbled something which Viktor didn’t catch.

“Sorry what was that?”

“Seventeen,” Yuuri replied, “It has been seventeen years this coming October. Since I was turned.”

Viktor then looked up, glaring in the direction that the others had disappeared to. “You mean you were killed by those-- and I let them--”

Viktor let go of Yuuri then, beginning to pace back and forth, the mud squishing under his feet.

“No Viktor!” Yuuri held out his pale hand. “No! Yurio is innocent in all of this. I kept begging him to turn me--”

“What?” Viktor’s eyes practically glowed an icy blue, “Why would you ask such a thing?”

“I just couldn’t do this anymore,” Yuuri was whispering, “I couldn’t keep living like that, killing innocent creatures. Not all of them are, but there are some who are not as evil as the Clans would have us believe. In so many ways you, us, I was the monster. Not them.”

Viktor sighed, “I just don’t understand; you were one of our best.”

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded, “and I can never truly atone for it, save for dying. But I am too much of a coward for that.”

Viktor stepped forward once more, his hands grasping Yuuri’s, “You were never a coward.” Viktor groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, “Oh Yuuri, Yuuri. What am I supposed to do? I mean I know what I have been told, I should kill you and go after them.”

Yuuri watched Viktor as he gestured in the direction of Yuri. “So what are you waiting for?”

“I can’t do it.” Viktor shook his head, “I just cannot, your Yurio there, he could have killed me. But he didn’t, and I cannot repay that by stalking and killing him. But there is the order, I can’t just ignore him either.”

“I wouldn’t allow you to, I still love him. Don’t ever think that I would allow it either.” A growl ripped through Yuuri, making Viktor startle. “I may not be as strong as Yurio, but I am still stronger than you. Far older as well.”

“I didn’t mean--” Viktor stumbled over his words, “I mean, ugh why is this so hard? I promise you I will not go after your Yurio. If you want I will give you my blood oath, whatever it takes.”

Yuuri’s head tilted as he tried to understand if Viktor was lying or not. He would have said something, but there was a pull in his chest. Sunrise was approaching, his hand clutched to his chest as he looked to the East.

Viktor noticed the change in the Vampyr, then it dawned on him. “Yuuri we have to get you to shelter, fast.”

Viktor checked his watch, there was another hour or so before sunrise, but already the sky was getting brighter. It would take at least two hours to get back to the safe house where he was currently staying. That would not work, for one, there was not enough time. Second, it was a safe house for Hunters, and there was always a chance that another would come and find out what was happening. Third, were the wards which kept creatures like Vampyres from being able to cross the threshold.

Yuuri was calculating if he could dig himself deep enough to prevent any damage, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before now. He was ignoring how Viktor was fretting beside him, Yuuri was about to take off in a quick search for cover when Viktor’s hand was on his arm.

“What? I have to go.”

“No,” Viktor spoke.

Yuuri’s eyebrows raised, “I thought you weren’t going to kill me, or was that all talk and you decided to kill me now?”

Viktor shook his head, “No! I, listen, no. I have no interest in killing you, I swear. I just wanted to tell you there is a village only a half hour walk from here. We should have more than enough time to run there.”

Yuuri chuckled dryly, “And what am I going to do in a village as dawn is breaking? Aside from burning it down as I burst into a living screaming torch.”

“Oh my god, no!” Viktor looked horrified, “Listen there is a hotel there, I will pay for it, that is no worry. Anyway let's not debate this anymore, we are running out of time.”

Yuuri hummed then nodded, “I am putting my life in your hands.”

Viktor bowed, a warm flush blooming through him. “On my honour you will be safe.”

Yuuri felt a flutter through him; he could almost swear that it was his long dead heart beating once more. Biting at his bottom lip, Yuuri took Viktor’s outstretched hand and together they left the forest and took shelter at the village.

 

_Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed... I will likely miss updating this Saturday as I have a family dinner to go to... BUT I will try to get something up on the 24th [Sunday] as I should be home... then the reg Saturday updates will resume... [Only 8 more chapters planned... well one never knows with my muse...]
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and encourages my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Bobcaygeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut... comforting smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to all of you out there!!! Whatever you celebrate I hope that you are having a wonderful one and a happy one... Here is my gift to you, a new chapter... 
> 
> So I wrote this just after Gord Downy passed, this is one of my favourite songs by him and well I totally mixed it with smut... cause I am a special kind of girl... I hope that you all enjoy... if you haven't ever heard... here is the link to the Tragically Hip [Bobcaygeon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6QDjDPRF5c)
> 
> Huge thank you goes to my wonderful patient Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who looks over all of my writing and encourages me on... love you!

### Chapter 9

Bobcaygeon  
~1999~

 

_I left your house this morning_   
_'Bout a quarter after nine_   
_Coulda been the Willie Nelson_   
_Coulda been the wine_

 

It wasn’t until June of nineteen ninety-nine when Yuri, Otabek and JJ returned to Toronto. For the past eight months they travelled throughout Europe, Yuri and Otabek showing JJ some of the places they stayed at through the decades. It was magical, but for JJ right now he just wanted to be back home, back to their loft, where they could all properly mourn the loss of Yuuri. While it had not been said aloud, JJ could see how the loss of Yuuri affected both Otabek and Yuri. There was something final about the way that they parted ways which had JJ feeling uneasy.

As they stepped onto the old rattling elevator JJ sighed with relief slumping back against the metal wall. Otabek quirked up his eyebrow at the Canadian.

JJ smirked, “Just happy to be home. It feels like we were away too long.”

Otabek chuckled in response, “Yes it has been a while since we have heard these gears rumbling away.”

Yuri was silent; he really had not been talking much save when he was directly asked a question. JJ pushed away from the wall, he needed to have his Yuri in his arms. There was a rumble of a purr as Yuri nestled into JJ’s embrace, allowing the younger man to wrap himself around him. Yuri stiffened for a moment as he felt JJ’s growing erection against his abdomen, “Seriously?”

JJ chuckled, his voice low in Yuri’s ear. “Well it has been a while, and you feel so good against me. How can I not want you?”

JJ began to kiss the back of Yuri’s neck, his tongue tracing down from his ear to his collar. Yuri let out a soft moan, grinding his ass back into his lover. Otabek made his way over so that he was in front of the pair, his hands cupping Yuri’s face before he pulled the taller man down to him for a deep kiss. They hummed into each other, grinding, Yuri had his hands on both Otabek and JJ, pulling them closer to him.

The old elevator rattled to a stop, Otabek broke from the embrace first. Yuri growled low, causing Otabek and JJ both to chuckle lightly. Yuri watched with hungry eyes as Otabek turned to open the rolling cage, revealing their home just as they left it all those months back. JJ walked Yuri forward, nipping at his neck before forcing him to turn around and lifting him off the ground so that Yuri’s legs were wrapped around JJ’s midsection.

 

_When I left your house this morning,_   
_It was a little after nine_   
_It was in Bobcaygeon, I saw the constellations_   
_Reveal themselves, one star at time_

 

The trio made their way to the bed; JJ was grateful that like the cottage in Germany and the various places they stayed in Europe, Christophe had already arranged for a service to come in and have the place cleaned and ready for their arrival. JJ noticed how the loft smelt of lemon and fresh linen; Otabek hummed his approval as he watched JJ half carrying and half stripping Yuri who was in his arms.

JJ laid Yuri on the bed growling to him to stay in place; Otabek was already there kneeling behind the blond, pulling him back for a deep kiss. JJ pulled off his shirt, groaning as he watched the pair who were now palming over each other as they made out in the middle of the bed. His cock was straining against his boxers, tenting out the fabric. JJ began to stroke himself through the fabric, moaning as he watched his lovers.

“You two are beautiful,” JJ broke the silence. “Ahh Beks, our Princess needs more attention I am thinking.”

JJ crawled up onto the bed, his motions animalistic as he slid his hands up Yuri’s legs, kissing and biting his way up the milky thighs. Otabek was laying back, his legs apart while Yuri was bobbing over him, taking his thick cock all the way down until he was gagging on it. JJ nipped at Yuri’s ass which was lifted up high, spreading the pale cheeks to expose his tight entrance.

“Fuck, you are beautiful _Chaton,”_ JJ purred as he licked and deeply breathed in the scent that was uniquely Yuri.

Without lifting off Otabek Yuri growled, lifting his ass higher for JJ, making the younger man chuckle.

JJ looked over to Otabek, whose hand was tangled in Yuri’s blonde locks. “Oh Beks, why is our Princess thinking that he is the one in charge here. He is being very insistent.”

Otabek growled, “He is a very needy Kitten. Stretch him good Jean, I think our Kitten is in need of some milk.”

“With pleasure Beks.” JJ bent down, licking a wet trail between the spread cheeks.

He hummed as he felt the tight muscle twitch against his tongue as he nipped and sucked at the ring. Swirling his tongue around before pushing it past the tight ring, JJ smiled as he heard Yuri moan above him, his ass grinding into his mouth. JJ pulled back, licking his lips. “Delicious.”

JJ repositioned himself behind Yuri, slipping two fingers deep inside so that Yuri’s back arched. He began scissoring his fingers as he used his digits to fuck Yuri, curling them up with each thrust. JJ bit Yuri’s back, sucking until there was a nice row of teeth indentations tracing down his back. While JJ knew all the marking would be gone the moment that Yuri fed, he enjoyed the sense of ownership at seeing them bloom.

 

 _Drove back to town this morning_  
 _With working on my mind_  
 _I thought of maybe quittin'_  
 _Thought of leavin' it behind_  


_Went back to bed this morning_   
_And as I'm pullin' down the blind_   
_Yeah, the sky was dull and hypothetical_   
_And fallin' one cloud at a time_

 

With their bodies, JJ and Otabek were trying to tell Yuri that they were never leaving, they were not Yuuri. Yuri whimpered at being pulled away from what he was doing, his mouth making a resounding wet sound as he pulled off Otabek’s cock. His mouth was soon filled though as Otabek pulled him upwards into a kiss, his tongue sucking all the taste of precum from his mouth. Once JJ had Yuri stretched with three fingers, he and Otabek assisted Yuri onto Otabek’s thick wet cock.

Yuri let out a long moan; it had been too long since he had ridden Otabek, his ass stretching hungrily around the thick erection. He went to start moving when he was stopped by JJ who was now back with his fingers, slipping one beside Otabek’s cock and up inside. Yuri snapped and growled as he felt the sting of the stretch.

“Oh _Chaton,”_ JJ purred, “You take Beka’s cock so well, and look how hungry your ass is. It is just sucking my fingers up inside. Does my Princess want his milk?”

Yuri’s growls turned to moans as JJ whispered into his ear. JJ positioned himself in such a way that he was able to slide up, pressing the mushroom head of his cock inside Yuri. Otabek and JJ both bit into Yuri’s neck, on either side, both men moving as they fucked and drank from their love and sire. As they drank they could feel all the fear and insecurity that Yuri held, his fear that he would be left behind and left to walk alone once more. Together, Otabek and JJ came inside Yuri as they felt his ass tighten around them, pressing their cocks together as they thrust up inside Yuri.

JJ and Otabek both pulled off of Yuri, their mouths painted red with blood, lapping at the wounds as they pumped their seed into Yuri. Yuri fell back against JJ with a sigh. JJ gave a small thrust making Yuri whimper, “Oh Princess, I hope you do not think that we are done here.”

JJ let himself slip out from Yuri, which allowed Otabek change their position, pushing Yuri so that he was flat on his back, his legs splayed apart. His cock was still standing, painfully hard and leaking precum steadily against his abdomen.

Otabek growled down to Yuri, “There are still so many hours left until daylight Yura, and until I can taste that you are satisfied we are not stopping.” Otabek pushed Yuri’s legs back so that his hips were raised slightly, his hole stretched and leaking the combined cum from Otabek and JJ. “However long it takes for you to get that, we are never leaving you. Even if it takes an eternity.”

Yuri threw an arm across his face, hiding his eyes as Otabek bent down to lap up the cum which was leaking out. Hearing his growls of appreciation as he slurped and sucked, JJ could feel his cock getting hard once more, filling up and ready for more. He wrapped a hand around the erection, jerking himself as he watched Otabek clean up Yuri for the second round.

JJ tapped Otabek’s shoulder, the elder man moving out of the way to accommodate JJ who slotted himself between Yuri’s legs, thrusting himself inside in one solid motion. “You feel so good, all that cum inside you. It is making that delicious sound Princess, I am going to fill you up with more. Would you like that?”

Yuri moaned with each thrust, his head back and arm over his face. Otabek growled, throwing the arm away. “Yura, you were asked a question.”

JJ stopped thrusting into Yuri, which caused the man to start to writhe and try to hump against him. JJ and Otabek pressed Yuri down. “Keep doing that pet and I will pull right out.”

Yuri growled, “Fuck the two of you.”

JJ pulled out slowly, feeling the drag of Yuri’s insides before snapping his hips back all the way in, eliciting a moan from Yuri. “Isn’t that the idea?”

“Yura--” Beka growled in warning.

“Fine!” Yuri writhed, grumbling. “Yes, yes dammit! I love you both and I want you to fill me.”

JJ chuckled, “Was that so hard, _Chaton?”_

Yuri snarled; the moment his hands were released by Otabek, he pulled himself up to that he was able to control how deep JJ was inside him. JJ groaned as Yuri bit into his neck, his cock twitching inside Yuri. Yuri moaned as he tasted the hot rush of blood flowing through him, he almost choked as he had the rush of all that JJ was feeling flow through him. Just as he feared them all abandoning him, JJ was scared of being left behind. All of his insecurities about Yuuri, Yuri pulled JJ to him closer, his hips rolling with each thrust. It wasn’t just negative emotions, but there was also so much adoration. Yuri pulled off, lapping a the wound gently; he looked at JJ, really looked at him. There was nothing he could hide in the blood.  Yuri caressed the side of JJ’s face before kissing the man deeply as JJ came deep inside him.

Yuri then looked over to Otabek, his hand reaching to pull the man towards him for a deep kiss. Otabek hissed as Yuri bit his tongue. Again a flood of emotions, similar to JJ, only there was no fear for himself. The concern was all for Yuri, he was like a calm in a storm. Yuri moaned into the kiss, these were his soulmates, they were not leaving him. JJ wrapped his hand around Yuri and Otabek both, causing them to gasp. As Yuri and Otabek kissed, JJ pumped them, their cocks leaking precum.

“Jean--” Otabek moaned.

JJ released Otabek, “Join me here Beks.”

Yuri let out a small growl-like whimper as Otabek pulled away, breaking the kiss. He then shifted until he was behind Yuri, using his fingers to ensure that Yuri was stretched enough before thrusting in from behind. Otabek groaned, feeling how sloppy and wet Yuri had become. It was only two thrusts before he was cumming again, the excess seed dripping out. The pair continued to thrust up into Yuri, until Yuri threw his head back with a yell as he came across JJ’s abdomen.

The trio fell back against the bed; while they had what was unlimited stamina, it was the emotional toll which was hitting them now. As they laid down, both softening cocks slipped out from Yuri, dribbles of seed seeping from his entrance.

 

_That night in Toronto_   
_With its checkerboard floors_   
_Riding on horseback_   
_And keeping order restored_

_'Til The Men They Couldn't Hang_   
_Stepped to the mic and sang_   
_And their voices rang with that Aryan twang_   
_I got to your house this morning_

They slept together, in their death-like slumber, through the morning until twilight was upon them once more. Yuri surrounded by JJ and Otabek, all physical marks from their night long healed, but etched into his soul. He was not certain that they would truly be with him for all time, he was too old to truly believe things like that. But for the time they were complete, they were all that each other wanted. All that they needed.

Yuri was the first to wake; he slept peacefully for the first time in so many months. He drew his fingertips along the side of his lovers’ faces. He had two beautiful lovers and companions. Two men whom he had chosen to have as part of his family. JJ woke as he felt the light touch of Yuri’s fingers, his brilliant blue eyes focusing on Yuri’s face. His lips curved up into a brilliant smile as he leaned forward to kiss Yuri gently. There was a shift in the bed as Otabek sat up, stretching out his neck and back.

“What are we doing today?” JJ asked, his voice soft as his eyes traced the lines of Otabek’s muscular back.

Yuri chuckled, “I know what you are thinking of _Jeh-Jeh_ , but might I suggest that we first shower and hunt? I am not sure we can take another night of just sex.”

“Aww but _Chaton,”_ JJ purred, “I did not hear any complaints from you, save for when I pulled out.”

There was the sound like that of boulders crashing as JJ was thrown from the bed and against the wall from a well placed punch from Yuri. JJ chuckled from where he had fallen, dusting himself off before inspecting the damage done to the wall.

“That was a bit extreme Yura.” Otabek looked over, his eyebrow cocked.

Yuri crossed his arms in a huff, looking more like a child about to break into a tantrum than an ancient vampyr. His lip curled up in a sneer, “Fucker deserved it.”

 _“C’est tigadou!”_ JJ chuckled as he pulled on some boxers from the dresser. “I knew what I was getting into when I said what I did. I just wasn’t expecting him to use that much power. I am grateful that I heal fast, I think you broke three of my ribs with that one Kitten.”

“I’m sorry alright?” Yuri huffed, “I didn’t mean to hit you _that_ hard. But you are still an asshole.”

“No arguments there.” JJ was still smiling as he bent over to kiss Yuri, who was still sitting in the middle of their bed.

JJ went off to go start the shower while Otabek and Yuri were left to strip the bed; they would have to change the sheets before using it again.

“I am always going to miss him.” Yuri spoke suddenly, his voice low yet still clear for Otabek to hear him.

Yuri didn’t have to say the name for Otabek to know who the _him_ was in this context. He didn’t bother to do more than nod, he knew if he spoke there was too high a chance that he would spook and clam up once more.

“I know though, that he was never really part of our family,” Yuri sighed. “I never would have changed him, had that all not happened the way it did.”

Otabek looked up.  Yuri was looking at Otabek, his green eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I need you to know that you and _Jeh-Jeh_ , that ass, I love you both, and don’t make me say all this mushy crap, you know how I hate this emotional shit. But you two were chosen, I knew what I was doing--” Yuri paused then smirked, “well with you at least. You are the one who brought that idiot here, but you were right. We needed him to complete us.”

Otabek moved swiftly, his arms wrapped around Yuri, crushing him to his chest. How the man could curl in despite being so damn tall was a wonder to Otabek at the best of times. Now he was just grateful as he was able to comfort Yuri in the only way he could think of.

Otabek ran his hand along Yuri’s golden head, his fingers carding through the strands which fell almost to his waist. “You will always have us, Yura.”

Yuri sighed, “Isn’t that a nice thought.”

“It is the truth,” Otabek drew away to look at Yuri properly, “Jean and I are not going anywhere. Even if you push us away we will continue to return, we will follow wherever it is that you wish to lead us. Honestly I hope that Katsuki finds himself someone to walk through time with.”

Yuri snorted, “I am betting he is with that bald moron of a Hunter.”

“Really?” Otabek chuckled.

 _“Da,”_ Yuri sighed, pressing his face against Otabek’s neck to breathe in his scent. “Just watch, in a few years he will be coming back to me asking how it is we change him. Or he will have the out right audacity to ask me to do it for him. He is that hateful.”

Otabek sighed, “I wouldn’t call him hateful, but certainly was clueless at reading a room.”

There was a cough behind them.

“Speaking of not reading a room…” Yuri grumbled.

“Vampyric hearing, Princess, or did you forget?” JJ’s cheerful voice broke the silence. “Besides, while you two are confessing your undying love for each other, the hot water is running in the shower. Are you joining me or am I going to have to shower all on my own?”

Yuri turned to yell at the Canadian, but his voice was lost as he saw JJ standing there fully nude, his cock erect. Whatever insult which was on the tip of his tongue died as the primal need of wanting that in his mouth washed over him. JJ smirked then winked, turning away. His gait exaggerated as his hips swung showing off his perfectly toned ass. Yuri and Otabek both let out a growl that was full of need as they made their way to the sound of water and their lover who was now chuckling as he stepped under the hot spray.

  


_Just a little after nine_   
_In the middle of that riot_   
_Couldn't get you off my mind_   
_So, I'm at your house this morning_

_Just a little after nine_   
_'Cause, it was in Bobcaygeon_   
_Where I saw the constellations reveal themselves_   
_One star at time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Saturday the 30th... stay safe and enjoy the holiday!!
> 
> As always I appreciate the comments and Kudos... 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	10. Baba O’Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and JJ take a trip across the border for a gig...
> 
> Welcome to the Frat House party... or slaughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay before you chew me out... I _know_ [Baba O'Riley ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY5rztWa1TM) was released in 1971... but Pearl Jam did a cover of it in 2000 so I am using that as my basis for this chapter... but I will say The Who did it the best, so they are who I am linking here! [Also it is my story so... bleh lol]
> 
> Also... I have been DYING to post this particular chapter since I wrote it weeks back!!! I really hope you all enjoy it... 
> 
> So... I might have not thought as far ahead as I had hoped... I am aiming to get the next chapter done for next Saturday, but as of right now it is only partially written. I will do my best but I might be a bit late posting it. Fair warning now!
> 
> A huuuuuuge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

###  **Chapter 10**

Baba O’Riley  
~Hallowe’en 2000~

  


Seung-Gil was in his fourth year at a College in Pennsylvania; he chose this campus as it was the furthest one that he could find from his home in South Korea. So far he managed to keep his grades up, which was the only rule which his parents had for him with his overseas studies. The only thing he could complain over was the amount of parties which occurred; as it was he was not someone who would often go to the assorted parties on campus. While he would tell his friends in the dorms that is was because he was not into the noise and would rather study, it was actually for something else entirely. Seung-Gil had a secret. One which he had kept well under wraps for the whole four years of his career at this school. Seung-Gil was a lightweight and when he had a few drinks under his belt he would get into some kind of trouble that later would cause him deep shame and embarrassment. The last time, just prior to attending this school, Seung-Gil had kissed a married man. Or so he had been told the next day with photographic evidence from his friends who called him up to see how he was that morning.

It just happened to be on the tail end of a really rough week that Seung-Gil was waylaid by his best friend Phichit, another international student, only from Thailand. Phichit was bubbly and outgoing; he would often attempt to drag Seung-Gil out to places and to socialize, even to the minimum of dinner out. It was the end of October so the normally annoying amount of parties on campus had exploded to an insane amount, with frats and sororities handing out flyers for their “insane” house party that was “totally off the hook”. The campus was littered in vibrant colours from these invitations, papers which Seung-Gil had ignored up to the moment that Phichit came into his room clutching a neon orange photocopy in his hand, and a look that Seung-Gil knew he was not going to like what he was about to be asked.

“No.” Seung-Gil spoke, his voice monotone as he flipped through his text.

Seung-Gil didn’t have to look up to see the crestfallen look from his friend. “But I haven’t even said anything yet. If you would just listen--”

Seung-Gil looked up, not bothering to close his book. “Phichit, while I think you are amazing, I assume it has to do with that colourful bit of paper you are holding in your hands…”

“Yes but--” Phichit was cut off.

“Yes, but nothing,” Seung-Gil shook his head. “You know I don’t do parties, and I am not about to start doing so now. I am in my fourth year and this is important to me. Neuroscience is not like studio art or whatever it is you have been doing the past four years.”

Phichit’s lips pressed together. “Seung-Gil Lee, I know you are stressed out, and I can deal with a lot of the shit you will say, but do not insult me or my major, that was out of line.”

Seung-Gil flushed slightly. “I am sorry I was rude, but I do not want to go to a party.  Phichit, you know I don’t do parties.”

“But this is our last year!” Phichit whined, throwing himself on Seung-Gil’s bed.

Seung-Gil coughed, “It might be your last year, but I have quite a few more past this.”

“Exactly,” Phichit rolled onto his stomach so he was hugging Seung-Gil’s legs. “So why don’t we do something tonight, you can be boring in the morning. Give me one night!”

Seung-Gil sighed.

“You still owe me!” Phichit pointed at his friend, his eyes bright as he remembered something.

Seung-Gil’s eyebrows knitted, “What on earth do I owe you?”

“You owe me a favour,” Phichit smiled; it was the kind where Seung-Gil knew he had already lost.

Seung-Gil sighed. “Where are we going?”

Phichit let out a sound that could only be interpreted as some kind of glee, and likely would be heard for miles by dogs. Phichit handed Seung-Gil the flyer; it was one of the many he had seen strewn around campus.

“Sig? You want to go to a Sig party? As in SAE?” Seung-Gil sighed. “I know I said I would but really? Sig? Aren’t they the ones who set a damn pledge on fire?”

Phichit bit his lower lip, “That was just a rumour.  They are just a little bit louder, but I heard they have sick parties!”

“They are busted by the cops all the time for drug raids and--” Seung-Gil paused as he remembered an article he had read over the summer. “No, wait! They are the ones who are being investigated for burying a pledge alive; he was drunk and they forgot about him so he died! We are not going to that place. No, pick somewhere else.”

“That was in a different state, not here in Penn. C’mon, Seung-Gil! They are raging parties and nowhere near as bad as you are making them out to be! Plus, this is a costume party and I heard that they smuggled in a live DJ from Europe. Dude is famous or something. We have to go!”

Seung-Gil sighed; there were times he really regretted being friends with Phichit, but when he looked at him this way it was hard to say no.

“You are thinking about it?”

Seung-Gil closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Give me a bit to think about it.”

“Of course!” Phichit let out another of those high pitched sounds as he got up from the bed. He turned for a moment before leaving, “Oh, so long as you decide by the time I come to get you at four this afternoon, cause the party is tonight and I want us to have some good costumes!”

Phichit winked as he dodged the stuffed husky that went flying at his head, cackling as he walked out to his own room down the hall.

 

_Out here in the fields_  
_I fight for my meals_  
_I get my back into my living_  
_I don't need to fight_  
_To prove I'm right_  
_I don't need to be forgiven_

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek and JJ were in Pennsylvania at some little college in the middle of nowhere. They had traveled down via a specially made bus for them over the afternoon, thanks to Christophe, the pair resting in the back while they made the five-hour drive cross border. Thanks to Christophe’s pre-planning, they were able to just bypass the border guards, driving across the border with only a wave while the two slept on in the back. They had arrived at the campus sometime just before dusk, Otabek and JJ waking as the bus rumbled to a stop.

“We’re here?” JJ yawned as he stretched, Otabek already up and slipping into some jeans and a hoodie.

“Yeah,” Otabek looked over. “We just got in, the party isn’t supposed to start for a few more hours, but I thought we could check out the setup first then do any adjustments for sound and the audience ahead of time.”

JJ nodded, “Sounds good. What is first on our list?”

Otabek looked to his cell. “First is waiting for the sun to set enough that we can walk outside without being questioned.”

JJ chuckled, _“Oui,_ and past that?”

Otabek scratched the back of his head, “Well I suppose I should make sure I have all my mixes good to go. My set list is this one here.”

Otabek passed JJ a sheet of paper; on it was a list of tracks and where transitions were going to take place. For JJ a lot of it was like trying to read Greek; he nodded then handed the sheet back to Otabek, who was now going through the briefcase-type carrier which held records he would use for music and scratching. When he had everything he needed he whistled, and one of the men from the front compartment came through. Otabek pointed to the equipment, which garnered a nod as they picked it up save the records which Otabek took up and they went out of the bus to greet their hosts.

Waiting outside the bus were two very preppy looking guys with their hair slicked back as was the style. JJ did his best to not scrunch his nose as he smelt the cologne which they seemed to be drenched in. Otabek held out his hand, shaking the one who stood ahead of the rest.

“Otabek, and I presume you are Chip?” Otabek asked as he shook the blonde’s hand.

The one called Chip smiled, his teeth perfectly straight and shining a brilliant white, “Yeah man! I cannot believe you are the real Otabek! Dude you are so young!”

Otabek chuckled while JJ covered his face with a slight cough. If only these guys knew, Otabek was more than twice their age. “I am older than you might believe,” Otabek said with a smile, “but thank you.” Otabek turned to JJ. “This is my associate JJ, he is helping me tonight with the set. I did tell you about him in the phone calls, correct?”

“Yeah, cool bro!” Chip held out his hand to JJ, slapping it before shaking it in a firm grip.

JJ nodded, “Pleasure.”

“Man the two of you are cold,” Chip was blowing on his hands. “C’mon inside and you can warm up as I show you the space.”

“Sounds good to me,” Otabek followed as Chip led them into a large Jefferson-style building with peeling paint.

The inside fared much worse than the outside, the walls were faded half-ripped wallpaper. The whole house had a fetid smell to it, like alcohol and vomit had permeated into the very walls and floors. JJ was happy that he was not required to breathe as the scents were truly overpowering and distracting. As they walked further into the house, JJ was surprised when they were led to a narrow stairwell which led into the basement. JJ glanced to Otabek, who shrugged slightly, following their hosts without a word. There was nothing for them to truly fear; being what they were, it would not be a hard thing for them to overpower the fragile humans.

Otabek coughed, “Uhh Chip, just where are you taking us?”

Chip laughed as he led the way. “Yeah man, sorry but we party in the basement. We found that when we had the music on the main level the cops were likely to show up faster, so we got the basement all done up so that we can be loud and the neighbours don’t complain.”

“Creepy right?” One of the other brothers spoke from behind JJ, earning a slight frown.

“Fair enough,” Otabek spoke, “so long as there is enough room for my equipment then it shouldn’t be a problem. I just wasn’t expecting this.”

“Word.”

As they stepped off the last stair, JJ saw that the whole basement was an open space, the walls and ceilings done up with padding that allowed for sound dampening. There were speakers attached to the walls and hanging from the ceiling. There were also black lights, which likely would be turned on once the party started up. Chip introduced Otabek and JJ to two of the other brothers who would be assisting them with their set up. JJ immediately forgot their names, giving them the moniker of Beavis and Butthead after a once-popular cartoon he saw as a kid on MTV.

They had about an hour to set up before the party; Otabek ended up asking Beavis and Butthead to go on ahead and check with their President for what else might be needed done on the upper levels as he only wanted his people to touch his equipment. The pair most eager to get out of work nodded, not waiting to be told twice before bounding up the stairs, likely to go get high.

Once they were sure to be alone, Otabek and JJ both moved at Vampyr speed setting everything up. It was only a few minutes before they were finished and Otabek was giving instructions to their drivers. Once the drivers were off and the pair were left alone, Otabek sighed only to have JJ glomp around him from behind.

“Jean,” Otabek sighed, “those idiots are still in the house, we could be walked in on.”

JJ pulled Otabek in tighter, pressing his groin against Otabek’s ass. “Ya, but I wanted to say I love you and Happy Birthday Beks.”

Otabek chuckled, leaning into JJ. “Thank you, I thought you had forgotten about that.”

JJ kissed Otabek’s neck, making the smaller man moan and wrap his arms up and around JJ’s neck, pulling him in closer.

“Mmm,” JJ whispered into Otabek’s neck, “so what is the plan for tonight?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well we haven’t hunted in a while,” JJ murmured. “I was not sure about you but I am famished.”

Otabek chuckled. “Well, let’s wait until I get the final cheque before we do anything.”

“Oh?” JJ’s eyebrows raised up as Otabek spun around to look to JJ. “Are you saying what I think you are saying.”

“Well, I thought it would be a nice treat,” Otabek shrugged, “and I heard a few things about this particular frat.”

JJ smiled, “And here I thought it was your birthday but I am getting the treat; why didn’t our Kitten come with us?”

Otabek chuckled, “He said he wanted a day to rest up and he hates the taste of frat boys.”

JJ laughed, _“Oui,_ that sounds like our Princess.”

JJ and Otabek pulled apart with a light kiss as they heard movement from upstairs. JJ was leaning against one of the walls while Otabek was behind the DJ table pulling out records to start the music.

“Woah,” Chip’s eyes were wide. “Dude, you are already set up?”

Otabek chuckled, “Yeah it was no problem.  You have a decent setup down here, it was easy enough to plug in what I needed for here.”

“Awesome,” Chip was grinning. “Would it be cool if we start up a little early then?”

Otabek nodded, “Yes, we just need to settle the bill and I can start up anytime.”

“Cool cool man.” Chip held out a thick envelope. “Here is what we agreed to and then you get a cut at the end of the night from the cover charge.”

Otabek nodded, accepting the envelope and tossing it over to JJ before fist bumping with Chip. Otabek turned back to the turntables, getting his headphones on one ear while he checked all of his levels and started to spin. JJ smirked, watching and getting the lights set up so that the basement was plunged into darkness, the DJ table being the only thing lit so that Otabek would be able to see, not that he needed the light. With his vision he was more than capable to work in pitch black, but they were pretending to be humans so light was set up. The one JJ referred to as Butthead flipped a switch and there were spot lights of colour which began to circle, creating an interesting light display as it refracted off of the disco ball which hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room.

JJ accepted two beers from one of the random brothers who were dressed up as Dracula and the other was a victim or zombie? JJ wasn’t too sure, only that he was drenched in fake blood and wearing tattered clothing. Thanking them, JJ brought one over to Otabek. It was not something they were planning on drinking, but rejection was out of the question. As the music started up, people began to trickle down into the basement, JJ could hear people coming in above them. Otabek had a light mix to start to entice people to come down to check out what was happening in the lower level. His head bobbed as he got into the mixes, sliding switches and carefully planning each scratch and changeover.

JJ took to prowling in the back of the room; he saw how quickly the brothers got into trouble, smelling the drugs which they slipped into their dates’ drinks. The girls there were all young, likely freshmen or just shy and still in high school, dressed up in tiny skirts and crop tops. barely costumes and more of an excuse to dress half-naked. JJ couldn’t complain, he was someone who swung both ways and could appreciate the view no matter what sex. He watched as brothers began pushing the half-drunk and drugged girls up against the wall and winking in JJ’s direction as they felt the girls up, giving sloppy kisses. Grinding up against half-aware victims, it made JJ’s skin crawl. He might be a monster, but these guys were disgusting.

JJ’s eyes shifted upwards as he heard a girl crying out calling for help; there had to be a few men in the same room as he heard raucous laughter coming from the upper room. JJ could feel a snarl starting but caught the eye of Otabek who only shook his head. It was not yet time for that. Soon.

 

_Don't cry_  
_Don't raise your eye_  
_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Sally, take my hand_  
_Travel south crossland_  
_Put out the fire_  
_Don't look past my shoulder_

 

* * *

 

 

Srung-Gil sighed for the upteenth time as Phichit dragged him up the walk for the party. It was well after ten and the music could be heard a block away as they walked closer to the Sig frat house.

“C’mon Seung-Gil, don’t be grumpy.” Phichit was bouncing, he was crossdressed, wearing a cute number that had him looking like Red Riding Hood with a short dress and sexy little thigh highs. “I swear you are going to have a great time.”

Seung-Gil raised his eyebrow as they passed a brother who was vomiting into the bushes in the front walk. “Somehow I highly doubt that.”

Seung-Gil was dressed as the Big Bad Wolf, a set of ears perched on his head while he had a fluffy grey tail pinned to the back of his jeans. It was the only costume which he would agree to; he would have just as much preferred going in his regular clothing, but when faced with Phichit’s big doe eyes it is hard to say no to the guy. Seung-Gil had to give the guy credit; while everyone else was in line and had to pay for cover, Phichit flirted his way in, allowing them to bypass the line and not pay a dime.

The party was pretty much what Seung-Gil was expecting, drunken guys and half-dressed girls. He couldn’t even begin to keep count of how many men had copped a feel on Phichit. Seung-Gil found that he was feeling rather annoyed every time that he saw one of those drunk men pinching his ass or trying to cup his groin. Some would step back in revulsion, while others would leer, their eyebrows popping up with interest.

Phichit bounded off through the crowd, going deeper into the busy house, giggling as he got attention everywhere he went. He somehow managed to find Seung-Gil, who was feeling lost in the sea of people. He was beyond ready to get home, but then Phichit shoved a red Solo cup into his hand. Phichit leaned into Seung-Gil, his cherry gloss lips against his ear. “Drink some of this! And try to enjoy yourself!”

Seung-Gil sighed and knocked back a large gulp of the frothy beer; it was slightly warm, likely having not been in a tub with ice. But at least it was not flat, which was better than nothing. Seung-Gil was starting to feel fuzzy as he shifted through the party, his eyes feeling blurry, strange as it was only one drink. Somehow, though, Seung-Gil could not find the energy to care. It was not long that he found his cup empty and being replaced by a new one which went down just as easily and just as fast.

The music was loud, but the deeper into the party he got, the better the sound. It was like a siren calling him further in; there was a set of steps which led down to a basement. Had Seung-Gil been in his right mind he would have likely just used this opportunity to turn around and head back home. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach which was telling him to flee. Shaking his head, Seung-Gil steeled himself to go down. The steps were narrow and he was not sure just what it was that he was getting into with the black lights and flashes of colour.

Seung-Gil saw that there was a live DJ who was bouncing and bobbing to the music while some of the Sigs were crowding around his station chatting him up. All around the room Seung-Gil was noticing that there were pockets of people making out, girls with other girls, while brothers hooted and hollered. Some people were dancing while others were flat out having sex against the wall. There was something in Seung-Gil that kept saying how wrong it all was, but his head felt so fuzzy he didn't know why it was wrong. _Maybe it was all okay? Where was Phichit?_

A tall man with brilliant eyes and an undercut approached Seung-Gil. He had a smile which lit up the room, making Seung-Gil dizzy and he could feel his cock stiffen with desire. He couldn’t understand what was being said to him but he smiled and Seung-Gil could feel himself melt, nodding and holding out one hand to touch the beautiful man in front of him.

Seung-Gil watched as the man glanced over to the DJ booth, he could feel himself deflate slightly, of course this chiseled god had a partner. He was not that lucky; Seung-Gil was about to stumble his way out of the basement when a strong cold hand shot out and pulled him in.

“Where are you going, little wolf?” Seung-Gil shivered as he heard the voice which was tinged with a French accent.

 

_The exodus is here_  
_The happy ones are near_  
_Let's get together_  
_Before we get much older_

 

* * *

 

 

JJ had found his first prey of the night, he had no worries or guilt over anything or anyone who would be in the crossfire. Not a single person here seemed to be innocent of anything. Those who watched were just as guilty and just as culpable for what was happening around them. JJ watched with interest as a young man stumbled down into the party, his body swaying slightly as he took in the scene of the party around him. In his hand was a Solo cup, much like the ones which many of the party goers had. JJ smirked as he felt the glazed eyes land on him, oh this was going to be easy as he smelt the arousal which rolled from the young man.

JJ spoke to the man, “Hello there little wolf, are you lost?”

JJ grinned as he saw the man unable to process that he was being spoken to, or what was being said. Perhaps it was a little loud for this mortal. There were many things which were starting to fade with time, and more was JJ remembering just what it was like to be mortal. JJ chuckled as he looked over to Otabek, who was currently being swarmed by some of the frat boys. He raised his eyebrows in question, grinning as he saw the nod of approval, it was finally time. JJ glanced down seeing the young man had turned, his shoulders slumped as he made to leave. JJ’s hand shot out pulling the man back so he could press himself against the stranger,

his mouth pressing against the young man’s ear. “Where are you going, little wolf?”

JJ grinned as he felt the man shudder against him, the scent growing from just arousal to pure lust. The man turned around and pulled JJ in towards him, his lips were wet and tasted like alcohol. There was something else which was laced under the alcohol. JJ pulled back, looking closely at the man in his arms; this was no brother. JJ licked his lips; this was a conundrum. At first he was condemning everyone in this house, but perhaps an exception or two could be made.

 _“Mon Cher,”_ JJ purred into the man’s ear, “meet me upstairs; I will be with you in just a moment. Sounds good, _non?”_

The man’s eyes were glazed as he smiled crookedly. He nodded, stumbling his way to the stairs. JJ watched the man as he retreated, slightly upset he didn’t get to taste more of him. But he could not get around the idea of having sex with someone who was drugged out of their mind. Where was the fun in that?

JJ cruised over to Otabek, easily weaving around the dancers with little difficulty, as he stepped up to the booth glaring at the flies until they buzzed off. Otabek raised his eyebrow, “What happened there?”

His voice was too low for mundane ears but to JJ it was crystal clear. JJ shook his head, “He is too innocent, he has been drugged like these women.”

Otabek shrugged his shoulders. “You are the only one I know of who frets over if someone is innocent or guilty. They are nothing more than food for us, it is how we live and continue to survive this life.”

 _“Oui,”_  JJ replied, “although forget the fact that we don’t need a whole frat house to quench our thirst. This is just gluttony of the highest level.”

“Ahh but it feeds the other side of us,” Otabek sighed, “while sure we can get by on a sip here or there, this is something which the inner daemon wants and calls for once in awhile. Do you not feel the call as I do? I am certain you do; as you look around, I can feel your thirst, your lust for their blood. To bathe in the warmth of their life.”

JJ let out a laboured sigh; there was no denying it, there was a primal part of him which thirsted to see this room painted red with the blood of every living being that thrusted and grinded in the dark basement. Drinking and fucking his way through this frat house until there was nothing left alive, just the screams and moans of the dead and dying filling his ears, as sweet as the music which Otabek pumped through the speakers.

JJ sucked in a breath, sounding much like their maker and lover. “Tch! You are right. But I will draw the line, not him.”

Otabek chuckled, “Sure Jean, whatever you want I will give to you, and if keeping that child alive will make you happy then I shall do just that.”

JJ smirked, he pressed his finger from his lips onto Otabek’s lips. “And here I thought it was your birthday, but you have given me so much Beks.”

“Because seeing you smile,” Otabek spoke as he switched over the records, “is all I need to have the perfect birthday.”

“Sap.”

Otabek chuckled fondly. “It’s time, my love.”

JJ grinned; letting his fangs drop, there was no remorse as he sank his teeth into the first frat boy he found. It was one of the ones he had seen fucking a drugged up girl against the wall. JJ sighed as the blood filled his mouth and poured down his throat. The music continued on as the first fratboy fell to the floor, the start of blood flowing turned into a full on blood bath as JJ began to give into his more feral side. When he became full, he was ripping necks, slicing arteries with his sharp nails, making the blood fly, spraying the air and covering his face, bathing him in the warmth. JJ let out a feral growl; as each man fell and the screams started to rise, he could feel himself growing harder.

JJ barely registered as Otabek left his booth, the music being taken over by one of their drivers who was wearing kevlar and a collar to discourage any wayward biting. Otabek joined JJ, his own growls and blood lust aligning with JJ as they worked through the room. As promised, none of the drugged up or raped individuals were included in the death spree. They were easily discovered as their blood was slightly saltier smelling than the others, and their eyes glazed, not registering all the death which was happening around them. JJ let out a snarl as he watched the drugged people sway, their arms up in the air as some danced to the music as blood rained down on them.

The pair spent the rest of the evening and early morning hours clearing the house of all of the Sigs, none would survive who knew what had happened. JJ ended up finding the young man from earlier; he was passed out on one of the beds curled around someone who was dressed as red riding hood. JJ let out a snarl as he saw there was a cluster of brothers who were circled around the unconscious men, their cocks out as they stroked themselves, stray hands touching at the limp forms.

The blonde one, Chip, turned to the door smiling when he saw that it was JJ. “Hey man, come join us, these two are prime!”

JJ let out another growl that was feral and savage; in their drunken haze Chip swayed. “Dude? You alright man?”

“Get away from him,” JJ snarled.

Chip smirked, “Hey man I was here first, you can be sloppy seconds, I promise to stretch him nice and good for ya. Although you might have to fight one of the other guys here for a go.”

All the while talking Chip was still jerking himself off, his face twisted up in a sneer while his hand moved up and down his shaft, twisting at the tip. His sneer was still in place as his head rolled across the bed and blood spurted upwards in a fountain. It took the brothers a few moments to realize what had happened, a few of them cumming, spurting white which landed in streaks across Chip’s severed head and the two unconscious men.

JJ made fast work shredding and tearing his way through the remaining men until the room was painted red with their blood. JJ was in the midst of shredding one of the frat boys when there was a familiar whistle from the door.

 

“So are you leaving anything to identify them with?” Otabek asked, his voice filled with amusement.

JJ looked up, his blood rage fading. He looked around himself, running his hands through his hair, finding it sticky and stiff with blood and gore. “How?”

Otabek cocked his head. “I don’t understand the question, Jean.”

“I just--” JJ shook his head as Otabek came over, pulling him upwards.

“Hush Jean,” Otabek’s voice was soothing and low. “Come, let’s shower and get back to the bus, the others have cleared away the gear and we were just waiting on you. And look,” Otabek pointed to the still sleeping pair, “Your wolf is still safe and sound, I can hear their heartbeats.”

JJ nodded, “Thank you Beks.”

“Did you want to keep him? Bring him home?”

JJ shook his head, _“Non,_ I just want to go home.”

Otabek nodded, leading the taller man away for a fast shower followed by a quick exit.

 

_Teenage wasteland_  
_It's only teenage wasteland_  
_Teenage wasteland_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Teenage wasteland_

 

* * *

 

Seung-Gil and Phichit woke up surrounded by an image that would haunt them the rest of their days. They were together in bed, still clothed but covered in blood, surrounded by what looked like pieces of raw hamburger. Seung-Gil felt his body shake all over as he surveyed the scene around them. In the folds of Phichit’s skirt was the severed head of the chapter President, Chip.

The police found the two clinging to each other, Chip’s head having been flung to the far end of the crime scene. In all of the history of the school and this notorious frat house, never had there been such a slaughter on record. It was weeks before either Phichit or Seung-Gil would utter a word, months before they could even talk about what happened. Likely it would be years before the nightmares ended, if they ever would end. The only good that came of it was how the pair found each other, that they were able to cling to each other like a liferaft in a storm. Never again though did Phichit suggest they go out for a party like that again; more often they would stay in, watching movies and shows on Netflix curled together on the sofa with Seung-Gil’s husky and Phichit’s three hamsters spinning on the wheel of their cage.

 

_They're all wasted!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a safe and fun New Years Eve!!! And here is hoping 2018 brings us more YOI content so that we can bring you more awesome fun fics... [fuck I will still write even if there is nothing new! lol]
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	11. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar characters return after a seventeen year absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! 
> 
> First I am so so so so sorry for leaving you all hanging for the past two weeks! I have been busy with a few things including some zines work which had its due date just this past week. As well as s few health things which has kept me from writing and posting. I am sorry and I will do my best to not do that to you all again. 
> 
> Second... this chapter is one of my fav songs, [Mad World ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N3N1MlvVc4) by Gary Jules... I remember one of the first times I heard this song was Donnie Darko and then again in a commercial for Gears of War. I just love the haunting quality of the music and words.
> 
> Third! Thank you so so much to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who went over and beta'd this chapter for me! I really appreciate all the assistance in wrangling my awful grammar... <3

### Chapter 11

Mad World  
~2001~

 

_All around me are familiar faces_  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere 

 

It had been over three years since anyone had heard from Yuuri. JJ, Otabek and Yuri had found themselves into a peaceful kind of life, Otabek picking up gigs and the trio travelling on whims to see and experience the nightlife throughout Canada. It was coming time, though, for them to move on, away from their apartment in the Distillery. As the years moved ever forward, the area was starting to become more and more trendy as Americans would come up to film their movies and the art scene found it’s home among the old factory buildings.

JJ was sad at the idea of having to leave their home, as it was the only one he had known since joining the family. He was also excited to be able to find a new place that was just the three of theirs, with no taint of the past.

“The question remains, where do we go?” Yuri was pacing and asking the same question he asked almost every evening.

Otabek shrugged. “It really does not matter to me, Yura.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “You are no damn help at all. _Jeh-Jeh_!”

JJ looked up; hearing the sultry way Yuri said his name always lit his blood aflame.

“ _Jeh-Jeh,_ ” Yuri whined, “where should we go?”

JJ smiled, holding his hands out to embrace the Vampyr who was more than four times his senior. Yuri climbed atop JJ, his long legs straddling his lap as he leaned forward to kiss the youngest of their family. “Hmm, _Chaton_ , have you ever been to Japan? I know Europe we have just left, but I have never seen Asia.”

Yuri cocked his head, “Asia might be fun.” He wrapped his arms around JJ as he thought it over, “It has been so long since I have been over to that end of the world. I wonder how much has changed.”

Otabek snorted, “Knowing you, a lot. And you will notice none of it.”

Yuri scowled, “ _Jeh-Jeh,_ Beka is being mean.”

JJ laughed, kissing Yuri’s jawline. “Oh, I am sure you can handle it, my love. You are the strongest man I know.”

Yuri purred at the flattery.

 

* * *

 

 

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow 

 

Their plans were well underway, Otabek and JJ packing away anything that they wanted to keep. It would be picked up by movers to be placed in storage until such time that a new home was found for them. What they were not expecting was the sound of their elevator rattling its way up the shaft. It was too early for Yuri’s return. He was out procuring something for them to eat.

JJ looked to Otabek for the queue of what he should do as the familiar sound of blood rushing and a heartbeat began to thrum in his ears. A low growl of a potential threat coming had JJ on edge. JJ stood up as he felt Otabek’s hand on his shoulder, trying to release his tension with the help of Otabek’s caress. The door rolled open to reveal Yuuri and the hunter Viktor.

A low growl ripped through Otabek at the sight, which made JJ jump slightly as it was not something they heard often. Viktor stood back while Yuuri approached with his hands raised up.

“Please, Otabek, hear me out.” Yuuri spoke, not moving further than the threshold of the apartment, Viktor standing behind him.

“You remember what Yura said about the next time we meet.” Otabek spoke, his voice menacing.

“Please, for old times sake.”

JJ stepped forward embracing Yuuri, “Of course, come in.”

Yuuri stiffened at the contact but nodded, entering the apartment with Otabek looking on, glaring at Viktor who hung back.

“Get in, you look ridiculous...the way you are slinking in the back.” Otabek snarled at Viktor, who then nodded and followed Yuuri inside.

 

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world 

 

It took a while, but Otabek settled when everyone had taken a seat, JJ warmed up a mug of blood for Yuuri.

“I apologize Hunter, but I have nothing to offer you, save water.” JJ shrugged as he passed Yuuri the mug and took a seat beside Otabek, his hand running along his thigh.

Viktor waved his hand, “Thank you, it is fine, I know we surprised you. And please, it is Viktor, not Hunter.”

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s knee. “I know what Yurio said, and I really shouldn’t be here, but I need a favour if you will listen to my request.”

JJ nodded before Otabek could protest. “Go on. I promise only to listen, but nothing further than that.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing one in the morning when there was a rumble from the elevator shaft, the doors opened with Yuri stalking through with a backpack slung over his shoulders.

“Oh my fucking god, it is busy out there. The fuck? Why are people out at fucking all hours in this city, I swear that the sooner we move the--” Yuri stopped ranting mid sentence when he saw the foursome sitting in the living area. His eyes narrowed and a feral snarl ripped through his chest. “I thought I smelt something bald and old up here, but I put it off to the barrage of hipster assholes which have taken it upon themselves to invade this district. Here I am, though, in my own nest to see a traitor to our family and a _Hunter_ sitting on my furniture like there is nothing wrong.”

Otabek was up and beside Yuri while JJ stood in front, blocking Yuuri from view. _“Chaton,_ please hear them out.”

Yuri glared at JJ then looked to Otabek speaking in Kazakh, _“How could you both betray me like this. Him I can understand, he is young, but you?”_

_“Yura, you really should listen.”_ Otabek sighed, _“I was ready to kill them both when they arrived, but Jean was right to invite them in.”_

“Tch!” Yuri closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. Throwing his hands in the air he exclaimed, “Fine! You are both morons, here is the damn blood, get it into storage.”

 

_Children waiting for the day, they feel good_  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen 

 

It took a while, but Yuri settled on the sofa with JJ and Otabek flanking him. JJ brought him a cup of blood, which he gratefully accepted, trying to calm himself with the help of his mates before listening to what Yuuri was there to say.

Yuri focused on Yuuri, “So piggy. Why are you here?”

Yuuri’s eyes were beginning to water which had Viktor looking at him in concern. “Yuuri are you alright?”

Yuri glared at Viktor, “Shut up I am talking to the pig. Answer me.”

“I will have you know--” Viktor began but was cut off by Yuuri’s hand on his leg.

“Vitya, please.” Yuuri’s voice was low but urgent. Viktor bit his lip as he glanced between the two Yuris. “I am sorry for coming here, after… after everything I did to you back then.” Yuuri bowed his head in deference. “You changed me against your will and then I abandoned you, repeatedly. I was a horrible companion for you.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed leaning back in his seat to drape himself against his mates. “It is fine, I have better ones.”

Yuuri’s mouth twitched. “I see that. I am glad that you have JJ. He seems to really have fit in where I never did.”

Yuri threw back his head against Otabek, who had started to run his fingers along Yuri’s arm. “Get to the point please. It is getting late, and I do not wish to be forced to invite you to stay the morning.”

“Of course.” Yuuri flushed.

There was a low chuckle from Yuri. “You are honestly the only Vampyr I know who still blushes.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flamed brighter.

“Go on, please.”

“I would like for you to do me a favour.”

“How many damn favours should I do for you?” Yuri snarled, the edge back in his voice making Yuuri wince. “I already released you. Hell, I have not killed you and your _pet Hunter_ here on sight as I promised. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten. I am not so old to forget what I said mere three years past. What more could you possibly wa--” Yuri’s eyes widened and he stood up. “Fuck you, no.” Yuri turned to glare at Otabek and JJ both. “You know what he wants correct? How could you even think that I would be alright with this. The answer is no.” Yuri glared back to Yuuri and Viktor. “Even if he were dying, the answer remains the same; you were a mistake to begin with. Do not think I will make such a mistake again.”

Yuri stormed out of the living area to the bedroom area, leaving the others in silence. Otabek glared back to Yuuri and Viktor, “You heard his answer. Now leave.”

Yuuri nodded tugging on Viktor’s shirt. He handed JJ the empty mug with a wan smile, “Thank you.”

JJ passed the mug to Otabek, then followed the pair to the elevator doors. “I shall escort you down.”

“You have done more than enough, JJ,” Yuuri smiled softly. “I don’t think that it would be wise for you to do anything more.”

There was the sound of Yuri clicking his tongue from the bedroom which made JJ’s lips twitch into a grin. “Let me worry about that. Come.”

JJ watched the old gears turn as the cage rolled shut. It was not until they were off of the lift that he spoke again, his voice low so that only Yuuri could hear.

“You have a place to stay, I assume?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes, there is a safe house nearby.”

JJ snorted, “So perhaps the Kitten is correct in saying that we have done more than enough? If you are using their resources, still.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I did what I had to do, and Vitya truly wants to leave. I just don’t know how.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just turn him yourself.” JJ shook his head. “You are old enough, are you not? And to come here after everything. Do you think that it is fair?”

Yuuri shook, “I don’t know.”

JJ nodded, tapping his chin. “Give me your phone.” Yuuri looked to JJ confused, JJ rolled his eyes then looked to Viktor. “Hunter, give me your phone.”

Viktor looked from Yuuri to JJ in confusion. “What? Why?”

“Do it before I change my mind.”

Viktor scrambled to pass a small Nokia over which JJ used to rapidly type in a number. Pressing it into Yuuri’s hand. "Text me at that number in three nights.”

 “What? Why?”

 JJ smirked and blew Yuuri a kiss, “Don’t die before then, and no killing in our city.”

 

* * *

 

 

JJ went back into the apartment, fully prepared to be yelled at. What he was not expecting though was to have his blonde lover throw himself into his arms with a growl turned whimper.

_“Chaton?”_ JJ was confused as he ran his hand along Yuri’s soft hair.

JJ looked to Otabek who had a look of relief on his own face. JJ walked into the apartment his arms wrapped around Yuri carrying him to their bedroom where all three collapsed together.

“Now tell me what this is all about.” JJ spoke low his eyes on Otabek who was sitting on the other side so that Yuri was sandwiched between them. “I was expecting a reaction, but not this.”

Yuri nuzzled against JJ, his fingers playing at the hem of his shirt tugging until the fabric gave way. JJ shifted so that he was able to assist, pulling his now shredded shirt from his torso and hastily unbuckling his belt, as he did not want to lose a perfectly good pair of jeans. Otabek assisted JJ with stripping Yuri and then peeled himself out of his clothing as well.

The trio comforted each other through touch, their lips meeting together with a fever which could only be quenched with more. Yuri let out a snarl as he bit into JJ’s neck, JJ felt his cock go rock hard at the pain from Yuri’s fangs as they sank into his flesh. JJ’s fingers kneaded into Yuri’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide for Otabek, moaning as he felt his tongue graze along his fingers and he licked and sucked at Yuri’s entrance. JJ rutted up against Yuri, their erections rubbing against each other, eliciting moans from both men. He snarled, snapping slightly at Otabek when he was stilled with a firm hand, but it changed to a groan as he felt Otabek stroke his cock and guide it inside Yuri’s soft stretched hole.

Yuri pulled off of JJ as he felt Otabek slide in alongside JJ, exposing his neck so that both men could taste him. JJ bit deep savouring the rich flavour which exploded along his tongue and down his throat, he almost cried out in pain as he felt Yuri’s fears flow through him. His head was held in place by Yuri’s vice-like grip, JJ thrusted up, his hands gripping Yuri’s waist as he pounded into him at a brutal pace.

He needed Yuri and Otabek both to know, he was not leaving.  

He was never leaving them.

 

_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me 

 

“So, while that was fun,” JJ nuzzled against Yuri. “Why did you think I was leaving you.”

“Tch!” Yuri rolled over to face Otabek, “You went down with them. I couldn’t hear what you were saying. You hid from us.”

“I didn’t want you to make a snap decision when it came to someone who meant so much to you both.” JJ pressed himself against Yuri’s back. He loved how well they fit together, the curve of his ass pressing against his groin, chest to back. They were almost the same height, JJ having a slight advantage that allowed him to kiss along Yuri’s neck and collarbone without having to shift.

“I know.” Yuri spoke softly. “I saw it. I felt it in your blood. I was all prepared to say goodbye, to release you but you, asshole, had to show me what you did.”

JJ couldn’t help but chuckle at the half hearted growl which Yuri had let out into Otabek’s chest. “Why don’t you sleep on it and we can discuss things further after we wake.”

Yuri turned back around his green eyes staring into JJ’s deep-blue. “I don’t need to think on it  I will listen to them once more. But if we can do it in a few days time?”

JJ smiled kissing the top of Yuri’s head. _“Merci Chaton, j’adore.”_

Yuri wriggled, “You are such a sap.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was two days later that found everyone once more together, only this time they were at a hotel, as Yuri refused to allow the Hunter back into their nest and had no wish to go to a Hunter safe house. Otabek and JJ both could not find argument in that. While JJ wanted to be able to trust Yuuri, it was perhaps instinct that there which could not allow him to fully relax around the Hunter. This time, Yuri sat across from the Hunter. His face was impassive, but at least he was not glaring. _Sometimes, it was the little victories which counted._

“So let me get this straight.” Yuri sighed, rubbing at the ridge of his nose. “You want me to _teach you_ how to turn this idiot into one of us?”

“Must you insult me?” Viktor said under his breath.

Yuri’s eyes flashed in annoyance before Yuuri intercepted. “Yes, I was thinking it over, what JJ said, and he was right. It isn’t fair that I come back here and ask you to do that when I already had so much from you.”

Yuri looked over to where JJ was standing and looking out the window, still as a statue as he looked out into the city.

“Look, I know you don’t like me.” Viktor started pulling Yuri’s attention back. “But I really do love Yuuri, and I would like to be his family the way… the way that these two are your family.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes as he thought it over. “If I do this--”

_“Yura, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”_ Otabek hissed to Yuri in Kazakh.

Yuri held up his hand to silence Otabek. “As I said, _if_ I do this, I never want to hear from you again. I will not say this a third time.”

Yuuri’s eyes watered but he nodded his head.

Yuri shut his eyes. “Fine. Hunter, go shower please.”

Viktor sat straight his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Excuse me. You want me to what?”

Yuri cocked his head, “If you want to go for the rest of eternity with body hair, be my guest. I just figured you wanted to prep yourself first. By all means, head to the bed if you are prepared.”

Viktor’s eyes were wide. “Oh. Really?”

Yuri laughed, “You think that all Vampyrs look as they do because they shave every evening after waking? No, we prepare ourselves beforehand. As we were in life, we are in death. So, go and prepare yourself while I speak with your soon to be Sire.”

Viktor nodded his head, pulling his long silver hair back before getting up and going into the bathroom. Yuri waited until the shower had started before speaking once more.

“Otabek is right,” Yuuri spoke. “You don’t have to do this.”

Yuri smirked, “Since when do you speak Kazakh?”

Yuuri blushed. “I don’t, I just know Otabek’s tone.”

Otabek and JJ both chuckled while Yuri smiled fondly. “Yes, Beka is always looking out for me. I know he was not really okay with my coming here tonight, but came along anyway.”

Yuuri smiled, “That is what makes him so good for you. And JJ, well, he seems to push you more than I or Otabek ever could. You work well together. I just want one ounce of that for myself, and I really feel I have that with Vitya. But his health....”

“Is there something wrong with him?” Yuri sat forward.

“No, nothing that isn’t just part of the human condition.” Yuuri frowned.

“You mean he is aging?”

“He is now already older than I am.” Yuuri’s eyes were wide.

Yuri shook his head, “There is no way he is. You were changed back in--”

“Nineteen Eighty-one.” Otabek filled in.

“Thank you, in Eighty-one.” Yuri continued, “And you were what? Thirty?”

“Twenty-four.” Yuuri corrected.

“Whatever.” Yuri shook his head, “then in-- Beka,  when did we kill those wolves again?”

“Ninety-eight.” JJ this time answered with a grin.

“That is what--”

“Seventeen years.” JJ chuckled.

“Thank you. That is Seventeen years, and it is now--”

“Two thousand and one,” Otabek supplied as JJ was laughing too hard.

“Really?” Yuri stopped to look at Otabek then glanced at JJ with concern. “What is his problem.”

“I think it is your lack of awareness.” Otabek smirked.

“Tch! Whatever, I have better things to do than look at a calendar. When either of you are my age, we will see how many times you want to know the date.” Yuri shook his head, “Anyway, are you saying that this guy is over fifty? I mean I know I am bad at human ages, and I call him old, but I did not think he was _that_ old.”

Yuuri let out a screech, “No! Vitya is only twenty-seven, he will be twenty-eight this December.”

Yuri shook his head, “I have lost you. Don’t humans live to like eighty or something like that? I mean back when I was human, thirty and forty were considered old. But then again, we didn’t have real doctors or medicine. More like rub some cow shit on you and hope that it doesn’t fall off in the morning.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to watch him die.” Yuuri was pleading, “I thought you said you were going to help me.”

“He is.” Otabek’s voice was cold. “Thing is, everytime you turn someone there is a chance. A chance that the person will choose death instead of life. It is a risk, a gamble you are making, trading whatever remaining years you might have together for a possibility of eternity. Yura, all of us, we want you to think about this...what you might be giving up.”

Yuuri sobered looking between the three Vampyres in front of him; JJ and Otabek who gazed to Yuri with respect as well as love. None of them went into this as a way to escape, but as a way to be with him. Unlike Yuuri who manipulated his place when he had been begged not to.

“I understand.” Yuuri swallowed finding his resolve. “Tell me what I need to know, please.”

 

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, mad world 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time that Viktor came out of the shower, their guests were long gone, and only Yuuri was there, standing by the large windows and staring down to the city which moved below. Viktor was wearing only a towel around his waist, his long platinum hair in a damp braid trailing down his back. He padded into the dim room looking around, “Where did everyone go?”

“Vitya, are you sure we are doing the right thing?”

Viktor made his way over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He kissed the back of his neck before answering. “All I know is that I want to be with you, now and always. Are you regretting asking me?”

Yuuri turned around in Viktor’s embrace, “I will never regret a second I have been with you. Nor any future we have together. I'm just scared.”

Viktor smiled, his head tilting in a way which reminded Yuuri of a puppy. “I am scared to, we can be scared together.”

“You know, this is why Yurio doesn’t like you.” Yuuri giggled, “You are far too ridiculous at times.”

Viktor held Yuuri close. “Nah, I think he actually likes me.”

“How do you figure that?”

Viktor sighed, “Because I don’t think he would have hesitated to kill me if he thought for a moment that I would hurt you.”

“I think that you value me too much Vitya.”

“No, you value yourself too little.” Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri, “No matter, I have you now and I have no plans on letting you go.”

Yuuri flushed pulled from the embrace before taking Viktor’s hand and leading him to the bed. “Show me.”

Viktor felt his cock swell pressing against the towel. When this was all over, he really needed to find out just how Yuuri did that. How he could go from all nerves to full on Eros that made his blood boil.

Laying together on the bed Yuuri began to run his fingers along Viktor’s damp skin. “I love you Vitya, but I need you to understand the risks.”

“You mean the fact that I can die if I am not strong enough?”

“How did you hear--”

Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, “It has been a long time since you were a Hunter, we now have documents. We realized that there are many... failures.”

Yuuri placed his forehead against Viktor, “And yet you still--”

“I will risk everything to be with you, why can’t you see that yet?” Viktor shifted so that Yuuri was under him, pulling at his clothing so that he was naked as well. “Perhaps I need to remind you just how much I want to be with you.”

Yuuri let out a moan as he felt Viktor’s mouth wrap around his erection, his tongue lapping up the precum which had beaded there. Yuuri dug his fingers into Viktor’s hair, encouraging him to suck all the way to the base, enjoying the gagging sound he made when Yuuri’s cock hit the back of his throat. Viktor’s fingers slid around the Yuuri’s thick base, slipping behind his balls to trace the tight ring of muscle that was already fluttering in anticipation. Viktor pressed a finger inside, pumping in a few times before adding in a second which he used to scissor Yuuri wide. He curled his fingers up so they brushed against the small knot of flesh making Yuuri whine and writhe under him.

“Vitya--” Yuuri was panting. “I am close-- hnngh-- I’m cumm--”

Viktor relaxed his throat as the Vampyr released with a moan, swallowing every last drop with a satisfied hum. He pulled off with a grin, “Enjoyed that did we? Well I am not done yet my love.”

Viktor rose to his knees, spreading Yuuri’s legs further apart. Holding the base of his cock, Viktor slid home in one motion, groaning at the tightness as Yuuri enveloped him. Viktor only allowed Yuuri the barest of moments to adjust before he began to pump into Yuuri at a punishing pace. Viktor could feel he was close, the familiar pressure that was building in his abdomen. Just as he was about to cum Yuuri curled up, pulling Viktor in tight for a rough kiss, then with a snarl Yuuri plunged his fangs deep into Viktors neck. Viktor climaxed as he felt more than just cum leaving him, his whole life was flowing into Yuuri, every secret, every feeling.

Yuuri clung to Viktor as the blood flowed. Viktor’s memories came with it. Thick and rich, Yuuri saw how this young man saw him, always had looked up to him. Yuuri remembered what his Sire had told him, to drink until the heart flutters and starts to fade. Drink until you see everything there is to see, until there is nothing left but the will to keep breathing. Then and only then, open your own vein, and give back what you took, and give it back until you feel as though your veins will turn to sand and shrivel. Give until you have nothing left, and you think you are dying all over. Then comes the hardest part. You have to wait.

And wait Yuuri did. For five days, Yuuri waited, cleaning Viktor’s body and waiting for any sign that it worked. Five days and nights, Yuuri slept beside the still form of his lover, curled against him in hopes that he could will his Vitya to return to him. He would have texted JJ but he couldn’t figure out the damn phone, so Yuuri just waited.

On the fifth day, Yuuri saw for the first time Viktor’s eyes flutter open, his already brilliant blue eyes now shone with an inner light. A soft smile played on his lips, “Yuuri.”

 

_Enlarge your world_

   
 _Mad world_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who follows this fic and leaves me comments and Kudos. It really makes my day and helps to encourage me forward in writing this AU. I have only a few more chapters left, but I will likely revisit a few eras in some side fics... but that will be after I get through a few more of my WIPs which are screaming at me... lol
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	12. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wanna do Bad Things with you..._
> 
> Christophe visits the Vampyres in their new home in Japan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's installment is brought to you but the song which makes me crave more Vamp movies, books and everything... [BadThings ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU) by Jace Everett. I totally fell in love with this song when it opened up True Blood, [shame the way that ended], and still is one of my favourite mind worms... 
> 
> Big thanks to a lovely mutual, [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who Beta'd this chapter!

##  **Chapter 12**

Bad Things  
~2005~

 

JJ and Otabek spent the year prior to going overseas learning more Asian languages, with Yuri often correcting them with a gruff sigh. By the time they were ready for travel, their lawyer Chris had already set them up with a little house in Japan that was isolated enough that they could remain for a while with little question. After four years they had found a nice rhythm to life in Japan. Being a country so soaked in mysticism none of the locals actually questioned too hard when the three moved alongside one of the local mountains. They did see an increase in offerings to the local spirits which made JJ chuckle.

Christophe had come to visit the three during one of the many festivals which were held in the small town. The lawyer having shown up on their doorstep with little warning and saying something about a long overdue vacation.

 

_When you came in the air went out_   
_And every shadow filled up with doubt_   
_I don't know who you think you are_   
_But before the night is through_   
_I wanna do bad things with you_

 

“The fuck are you doing here?” Yuri scowled at the Swiss man as he opened the front door to see him standing there on the dark porch.

Christophe chuckled as he always did in light of Yuri’s snide remarks. “Oh you love it, besides who got you this lovely abode on such short notice?”

“Whatever, come in.”

_“Merci beaucoup mon cher.”_ Christophe bowed as he entered the house kicking off his shoes at the main entrance as was custom and putting on the slippers which were there waiting for him.

Otabek was in the living area working on something greasy, his eyes zeroed in on what was in front of him. At no point did he even indicate that there was someone new in the room until Christophe was almost on top of him.

“Hello, I hope your flight was uneventful.”

“Yes, it was quite lovely actually.” Christophe grinned, “I got one of those sleeper cabin things, and my it was something else. You were very right that I should get that upgraded ticket, thank you.”

Otabek nodded as he poked at the machinery.

“Wait?” Yuri yelled stomping into the room. “You fucking knew that he was coming here?”

Otabek looked up with his eyebrow cocked, “Of course. I invited him.”

“Well hello, who are you then?” JJ came in his hands were two steaming mugs, one of which he handed to Otabek before putting out a hand to shake.

“This is Christophe,” Otabek waved a tool between the two. “I told you he was coming.”

_“Oui, mais…”_ JJ cocked his head, “You are the same Christophe who assisted Beks and Yuri all this time?”

Christophe smirked. “The very same, I am guessing you are the infamous Jean-Jacques LeRoy I have heard so much about.”

“JJ is fine.” JJ shook his head, “No, but how? You still look like you are in your late thirties by human years, and if you are the same one Beks told me about that was what twenty-five to thirty years ago? How?”

Christophe chuckled, “That is because I am not human.”

“What?” Yuri shrieked causing JJ to move to his side. “The fuck you mean you aren’t human?”

Christophe’s eyebrows raised in question, “Yuri, I have been your lawyer now for what sixty years? Did you not find it odd how I didn’t age as quickly?”

Yuri shrugged, “I never have been one for keeping track of human years. Besides it isn’t like Beka knew.”

Otabek smirked. “I wondered but never really questioned it. Besides, your scent was always overwhelming with that awful cologne. Thinking on it though, you have far less lines and grey than you had when I first met you.”

Christophe chuckled, “All on purpose my good friend.” He sighed as he sat on the floor. “Ahh and for the grey, yes I have gotten lazy around you and relied on Yuri’s lack of observation.”

“Fuck you too.” Yuri huffed, taking JJ’s mug to drink.

JJ chuckled as he ran his hands along Yuri’s arms in comfort, kissing the blonde’s head before speaking. “So what are you then? Or is that rude?”

Christophe smiled, “I am a Fae, and I suppose I should let you know how I truly look.”

All three vampyres watched as the air around Christophe seemed to shimmer and melt, their keep eyes seeing what the average human did not. If it were possible, Christophe became more beautiful, ethereal even. Gone was the fuzz on his face, the consistent five o'clock shadow was now pristine, his hair which before was a yellow blonde with shark brown roots was now a brilliant gold ombre and slightly longer, falling in a wave. His eyes change from just a hazel to something more brilliant, green with golden lines, similar to that of a cat. It was only a moment that he looked like this, a shimmering moment before the glamour was put back into place, and the scruffy yet handsome lawyer sat in their living room. Otabek bobbed his head going back to his engine while JJ let out a low whistle and Yuri snorted.

Christophe laughed shaking his head, “Tough room, thank you JJ, I am glad I impressed at least one of you three.”

JJ smirked, “To be fair my friend, I am a lot newer at this than they are.”

“Ahh yes, to be so old and jaded while looking so young. It is a waste.”

JJ and Christophe chuckled while Yuri growled.

“So what is the plan for tonight?” Christophe looked to Yuri expectantly.

Yuri shrugged, “I think it was just to head out for a hunt, but I guess with you here we could do something else.”

“Oh! I would love to go to a nightclub!” Christophe coughed, “That is if you are taking suggestions.”

Otabek smirked, “I know a place.”

“Yeah, but you might want to freshen up your look there, Sprite,” Yuri smirked, “you right now look far too old for a clubbing scene.”

“Easily done Kitten.” Christophe winked his appearance changing to a much younger version of himself, but still human in appearance.

Yuri nodded, “I guess we should go change. Be right down.”

JJ looked to Christophe as the others moved to their bedroom. “You can take the guest room, up the stairs second door on the right.”

JJ winked before he too disappeared into the depths of their home.

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_   
_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_   
_I don't know what you've done to me_   
_But I know this much is true_   
_I wanna do bad things with you, okay_

The club which Otabek took them to was down some back alleys and in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Yuri smirked as they walked in, the lights strobing to the pulse of the music. Christophe watched how the three Vampyres moved in unison, their motions in time with each other, commanding attention as they walked into any space. This was a side of them that he had never known. While over the centuries he had dealings with their kind, these three seemed to be an anomaly. All led by the petite Yuri, a man who was no more than eighteen when he was turned so many years prior by one of the most bloodthirsty of his kind. Not that Yuri was not deadly, he was precise and careful. It was rare for Christophe to get a call about needing a clean up or quick escape. He watched how carefully Yuri and his mates danced and moved around the dancefloor, brushing up against certain people who all seemed to have the same look and vibe about them.

The music was good, but didn’t really pick up until he noticed there was a DJ change and there stood Otabek at the booth, massive headphones wrapped around his neck as he fist bumped the previous jockey. Then the club seemed to become more alive, bodies moving in massive waves, the energy surrounding Christophe was intoxicating. Being Fae he could survive on human food quite easily, but nothing was quite like the taste of sexual energy. Christophe moved deeper into the crowd finding the remaining two Vampyres who were dancing with each other, Yuri’s head thrown back, his golden hair waving with each movement. JJ circled, his hips grinding up against Yuri’s. The pair were dry humping each other right there, the lust which surrounded and emanated from them was palatable.

Christophe was surprised when he saw the pair open up their embrace and invite him into the circle. Not wanting to let the opportunity pass Christophe easily slipped between them gasping as he felt JJ press up behind him. JJ’s erection was grinding into his ass, while Yuri melted against his front, swaying in a motion which was simply not human, his arms wrapping around Christophe’s neck.

It was not long before Chrisophe was feeling high and drunk on the sexual energy, finding himself lips locked alternately with Yuri and JJ. Yuri winked glancing up to the DJ booth then tugging on Christophe’s arm lightly he led them to the back prep room where he locked the door.

 

_When you came in the air went out_   
_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_   
_I don't know who you think you are_   
_But before the night is through_   
_I wanna do bad things with you_   
_I wanna do real bad things with you_

 

Christophe was led back to one of the sofas which leaned against the wall, his lips locked with JJ as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. There was a light knock at the door which had Yuri swearing something light under his breath causing JJ to chuckle as he kissed Christophe’s neck.

Yuri opened the door slight exchanging some swift words in stilted Japanese then to Christophe’s surprise he opened the door wider accepting the person to come inside. He watched with detachment as Yuri shut and locked the door behind them, and how Yuri licked his lips, his whole aura moving from pure sensuality to predator. Christophe watched in amusement as the young human woman made her way into the room, in her hands was a bottle of sake.

Yuri wrapped his long fingers on her shoulders looking over to JJ and Christophe. “Apparently this lovely woman was sent in from our dear Beka.”

“I do speak some English, if you prefer?” Her voice was soft and slightly nervous as she eyed the pair on the sofa.

“What is your name then?” Christophe smiled.

“Yuuko.”

“What a beautiful name.” Yuri purred, drawing her hair back behind her ear to expose her neck.

Christophe could see her pulse beating against her neck and the flush which had risen to her face. The sexual attraction and lust poured off the woman as she sighed into the gentle kiss which Yuri placed there.

“I do hope that you will join us here,” Yuri crooned, “I am sure that my friends and I could use your help in finishing off this lovely bottle you brought with you.”

Her eyes were blown out and her breath heavy as she nodded, accepting the invitation. Not realizing that she was now enthralled by two Vampyr and a Fae, not likely to come out of it alive.

JJ continued to touch and kiss along Christophe’s neck, his voice barely above a whisper. “You are okay with this ya?”

Christophe turned so that he was looking directly at JJ, he shrugged his shoulders speaking in French. _“It is your nature, who am I to judge. Besides, I would be out of a job if you didn’t do what you do.”_

JJ chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss Christophe deeply until they were both moaning and grinding against each other. Before long, the sake had been opened with Christophe initiating shots with the young Yuuko, encouraging the young woman to drink until her eyes were glassy and she swayed. Her English became slurred mixing with Japanese which made Christophe smile and JJ chuckle.

Christophe watched in amusement how JJ and Yuri focused their attention on Yuuko, surrounding her on either side. Together they ran their tongue along either side of her neck making her moan out. Christophe heard the slight whimper as their fangs punctured her throat, the faint sound of liquid being consumed and the metallic smell of blood.

Christophe leaned back, taking in the feel from the trio. Despite having her life drained, the woman tasted of lust. He began to palm over his cock, which was hard and pressing against his tight jeans. He moaned as he felt JJ’s hand slide up his inner thigh, his mouth still locked on the Japanese woman, but his brilliant blue eyes were pinned to Christophe.

Christophe licked his lips, slowly undoing the buttons on his jeans, gasping as the cooler air of the room hit him. He ran his hand up and down his straining shaft, his hips rolling up with each pump of his fist. JJ was first to come off of Yuuko, turning her over to Yuri who pulled the woman against his chest. Christophe sighed as he felt JJ take in his length, his mouth wrapping around the erection, pushing aside Christophe’s hands. Christophe allowed JJ a few moments to adjust to the length and width before he dug his fingers into the Canadian’s hair and began to pump himself down JJ’s throat.

Yuri watched as Christophe fucked JJ’s face, feeling himself grow hard at the sight. The woman, Yuuko,had long since passed out from loss of blood, but her heart was still beating, making the elder Vampyr smirk. Carefully, he laid her down on one of the other sofas before making his way over to the scene in front of him. WIth some guidance he managed to get JJ’s tight leather pants down and his legs spread wide. Yuri then took to opening his young lover up using his tongue and fingers, making JJ moan around Christophe’s cock.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek sighed as he made his way to the back room. He had not expected to be at the helm for as long as he was and his two lovers were still in the back room having fun without him. He stepped through the door using a key he had, sighing once more as he saw the scene before him. To the right Yuuko was laying softly snoring, not dead as he had expected, but severely dehydrated and drained. Otabek fired off a fast text to one of the Warehouse’s managers to take care of her when they had left.

To his left on the other sofa, he saw JJ kneeling between Yuri and Christophe, each of whom was pouding ruthlessly into the Canadian, their moans and grunts filling the room. Otabek leaned against the door, pulling his already hard cock out and masturbating to the scene in front of him. It was not often that he got to enjoy just watching his lovers let loose like this without him. Christophe came first, his eyes locked onto Otabek, his fingers digging savagely into JJ’s hair as his hips rose up to thrust himself deep down the Vampyres throat with a yell. Yuri was next, not as loud for once, his head thrown back as he pumped his seed deep inside JJ.

Otabek watched as Yuri slapped JJ’s ass, “You have one more.”

JJ pulled off of Christophe with a wet sound, looking behind himself in question. His eyes lit up on seeing Otabek standing his jeans open and cock out. JJ crawled along the floor, licking his lips. When he reached Otabek he sat back, kneeling with his legs wide open and cock standing at attention. Otabek growled in approval, his hand caressing the side of his lover’s face, his thumb tracing along his plump lips wiping away the spit and cum which had escaped. He pressed his thumb into JJ’s mouth, moaning at the feel of JJ’s tongue which wrapped around his thumb sucking ever bit of cum from the digit.

“Open that pretty mouth for me.” Otabek crooned.

JJ smiled, opening wide for Otabek to slide home. Otabek sighed as he felt the warmth of JJ’s mouth, the warmth they all carried post being fed. Otabek started off slow, then began to thrust into JJ, utilizing the fact that they did not require breath, so choking was not a problem for their kind. JJ wrapped his own hand around his leaking erection pumping at himself as he relaxed his throat further to allow Otabek to press himself further. At some point Yuri walked over, kissing Otabek deeply so that he could taste JJ on his lips, moaning as he came.

The Vampyres were quick to clean up after themselves, Christophe looked on with hooded eyes and a smirk of amusement as he enjoying the buzz of post orgasm.

 

* * *

 

 

Christophe ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as they stepped back over the threshold of the small house. “Well, you three know how to show a guy a good time. Next time my place yeah?”

All three Vampyres smirked, their eyes gleaming in the dim light of the hallway, making Christophe shiver for the first time since ever meeting them. Hopefully he would survive this trip for there to be a next time. He nodded, watching as the three made their way to their bedroom. He noticed how their hands touched occasionally. There was still a few hours until daylight. Christophe stretched and yawned; he would get himself a few hours of some sleep then tour around, perhaps find a hotel for the remainder of his trip.

 

_I don't know what you've done to me_   
_But I know this much is true_   
_I wanna do bad things with you_   
_I wanna do real bad things with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to you my lovely readers who check this out each week... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuels my ever distracted muse... and if you would like to chat my Tumblr ask is always open!
> 
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)


	13. Make Me Wanna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex, some blood, and some action... Just another night in the life of our favourite Vampyres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I totally copped out on this summary, but I love you and this is a good one... I have just been drinking so my summary writing is pulling a blank lol
> 
> That being said... the song used is from one of my favourite bands The Pretty Reckless, [Make me Wanna Die ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txBfhpm1jI0)... check em out if you haven't before... I really love them...
> 
> A huge thank you to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who has been my dear Beta the last few chapters! i really appreciate all of the assistance in getting these done up!!! 
> 
> Side note... we are totally getting to the end of this fic! We are already at 2010, there are only 8 years until we are in the present... i am thinking that there are only maybe 4 more chapters left, but we shall see what my muse says... [She really does rule my life]...

## Chapter 13

Make me Wanna Die  
~2010~

  


It had been five uneventful years for the trio as they toured around Japan, not that anyone was complaining. Otabek was welcoming the calm, as up until this point it had felt as though there was always something on their tails. Yuri, on the other hand, was getting restless, which made both JJ and Otabek question how the hell he had survived up until that point.

“Listen, it isn’t that I _want_ to be fighting all the time.” Yuri was in a huff as they were having a quiet evening at home. “But--”

Otabek chuckled, “Yeah, it is strange since we seem to have not many quiet years pass us by. Can’t we just enjoy this for a while.”

Yuri sighed, leaning against Otabek, “Yeah, I guess so Beka.” Yuri looked around the room. “Where is _Jeh-Jeh?_ It was his idea that we stay in. I thought we had enough food to last us for a while.”

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s golden head. “I am not sure. I saw he had a phone call, but I think he went outside since I cannot hear him anywhere in the house.”

Yuri snuggled against Otabek with a slight grumble. He hated secrets and feeling left out. Not more than five minutes later, JJ came crashing into the house, his cell in his hand.

“Umm we might have a problem.”

Otabek started to laugh, “And Yura was just saying how boring our lives were.”

Yuri scowled at Otabek before looking back to JJ. “How do you mean?”

“I just got a call from Yuuri. He says that there is a hunter looking for us.”

Yuri sat up. “The fuck? And why are you talking to that pig?”

Otabek ran his hand along Yuri’s hair, “I really don’t think that is the part you should be focusing on.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “Like I care if one of those hunter assholes are after us. They are always after us in some way. I am more annoyed at how someone who swears they love me will go behind my back to talk to--”

JJ kneeled in front of Yuri, placing his head on the blond’s lap. “I am sorry you feel betrayed Princess I just heard from them for the first time since, it happened.”

Yuri let out a deep breath, his hand going down to scratch along the bristly undercut. “You are pathetic you know that?”

JJ pulled Yuri’s hand to his face and kissed his palm, making the older man shiver. “I am all yours.”

Yuri drew JJ’s head up, “No more secrets.”

“I had forgotten they even had this number,   _Chaton_ \--”

Yuri silenced JJ with fingers to his lips. “No more.”

JJ nodded then grinned as he popped the finger into his mouth, his eyes gleaming as he sucked on the digit.

 

_Take me I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down_

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

 

Yuri wanted to snap at JJ, but Otabek joined, kissing the back of Yuri’s neck, “You are both assholes.”

JJ hummed in agreement as he ran his hands along Yuri’s inner thighs, sucking now on two digits causing the older man to moan in pleasure. Yuri’s cock was hard against the yukata he had taken to wearing around the house since they started living in Japan. While Otabek’s hands dipped between the folds to pinch Yuri’s nipples, JJ spread his thighs so that he could gain better access to what was under the fabric.

JJ sighed as he felt Yuri’s fingers pull from his mouth, watching with anticipation as the elder Vampyr pulled the obe which held the robe together. He licked his lips as Yuri’s yukata parted to show his cock standing at attention.

“Show me just how sorry you are _Jeh-Jeh_.” Yuri growled teasingly.

“With pleasure, _mon petit Chaton._ ” JJ carefully took Yuri into his mouth, lapping up the precum which had started to bead along the slit. Hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat, he took Yuri’s full length with a pleased hum.

Yuri leaned his head back against Otabek’s shoulder, turning so that he could kiss the stoic man as JJ did wonderful things to him below the belt. Yuri stretched himself so that he had one hand digging into JJ’s hair, encouraging him deeper and faster while the other he wrapped around Otabek’s neck.

“Let me taste you Beka.” Yuri panted between their fevered kisses, his hips rising up to meet JJ’s hungry mouth.

Otabek growled with pleasure, standing as he undid his belt buckle on his jeans to pull out his leaking erection. He gave himself a few pumps, enjoying the way that he was being eyed by his sire and lover. Otabek then got back onto the sofa, half standing half kneeling so that he had the right position to guide himself into Yuri’s ready and waiting mouth. Otabek carefully took up Yuri’s long locks, wrapping the fine golden threads around his knuckles. With a smirk and a slight nod from Yuri, Otabek began to thrust earnestly into his mouth and down his throat so that he could see the outline of himself with each thrust.

“Fuck Yura.” Otabek cried out as he felt Yuri tighten around his cock just before he could pull back, creating a vacuum effect on his cock. “Are you trying to get me to cum fast, Kitten?”

Yuri just stared up at Otabek, the corners of his mouth slightly turning up into a sloppy grin as drool and precum dribbled from his lips. Otabek looked down to see JJ was still having his own face fucked.

“Jean, open him up for me. I think our Kitten needs a lesson.”

Yuri whimpered as JJ pulled off of his cock. Otabek could feel his cock twitch at the drunken look JJ gave as he nodded, spreading Yuri’s legs even further apart. Otabek kept fucking Yuri’s mouth as he watched JJ finger their Sire open.

JJ moaned as he ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. He had one hand wrapped around Yuri’s length while his other hand he used to finger Yuri open. JJ grinned as he felt Yuri hook one leg around JJ’s shoulders, giving him better access. JJ curled his fingers up, watching the way Yuri began to writhe against him while still keeping his mouth open and ready for Otabek. JJ tightened his hand around Yuri’s cock, not wanting the elder man to cum quite yet.

“Good.” Otabek ordered, “Your turn now Jean, pants off.”

JJ grinned wolfishly, standing up in order to take off his own clothing. As he stepped out of his pants, JJ hissed at the feeling of his cock bobbing free. JJ watched Otabek pull from Yuri’s mouth, making him whimper at the loss of all contact.

Otabek put his fingers to Yuri’s chin, turning him towards JJ, “You whine, but look at how hard your dear _Jeh-Jeh_ is.” Otabek accented JJ’s name in the way that Yuri often did, making them both shiver. “He has been so good, our Jean. I think I changed my mind. I want you to open Jean up while I take you from behind.”

Yuri nodded, making room on the low sofa so that JJ could lay back while Yuri bent down on all fours, his face buried into JJ’s ass while his own was up high for Otabek to slide in. Otabek growled his approval, pressing one of his thick fingers inside before guiding his cock past the fluttering muscle with a groan. JJ moaned with each thrust as he felt Yuri bury himself deeper inside him, stretching him wide with his fingers and tongue.

JJ let out a strange yelp as he felt himself get yanked by his ankles, his hips guided up, and then Yuri penetrated him. JJ was a mess with Otabek holding his legs wide as he fucked into Yuri who was inside of him. Yuri moaning into JJ’s mouth as they kissed tasting each other on their tongues.

“Yes…” Otabek crooned as he felt his balls tighten.

JJ tightened around Yuri, making the older man gasp against him, his fangs coming out as he bit into JJ’s neck. They were all so close, and still wanted more, Otabek leaned forward,  forsaking the deeper thrusts in order to bite Yuri, while giving his wrist to JJ. This way they were all connected, cumming together, and strengthening their bonds.

 

_Then your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

* * *

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love will burn up in the light_

_And everytime I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

 

The following evening found the trio still in bed. They were discussing what their next move would be.

“Yura, I am not saying that this person is a valid threat--” Otabek was speaking in his soft but direct way.

“I feel as though there is a but in there.”

“But,” Otabek continued, “if Yuuri thought it was enough to risk contacting, maybe it is something we should consider. Remember this used to be his territory.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I think that you and _Jeh-Jeh_ are being far too cautious.”

“Perhaps you are not being cautious enough, _Chaton._ ” JJ ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair kissing the top of his head. “You are the strongest man I know, but that does not mean that I won’t worry for you. You are our mate, and I know I would die if you were to be killed.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “You are being overly dramatic. You would easily get over me, I am certain, and find someone new.”

“Yura!” Otabek spoke before JJ could reply, his eyes wide and whole body had gone stiff with anger.

“What?” Yuri snapped, “It is true. At some point I will die and you will be left on your own. At some point I am sure you will get over it and find someone new.”

 _“Crisse de calice Minou!_ ” JJ swore. “Listen to me now, Princess, and listen well. I have no intention of ever leaving you, and when you die do not think that I will not be close behind you. The only way I will accept it is if I am there as well. Do not think that I take being mated as lightly as the one prior to me. You and Beks are _mine_.”

Yuri looked up at JJ, his eyes narrowed as he tried to discern the truth in JJ’s words before curling into him.

“I feel the same way, Yura. Do not dismiss us so lightly. We are not Yuuri and neither of us tricked you into turning us. It was a choice we both made knowing full well what we were getting into at the time.”

“Sorry.” It was quiet but both Vampyres could hear the soft word that came from their sire’s lips.

JJ pulled Yuri in tighter while Otabek wrapped his arms around them both.

 _“C’est tiguidou.”_ JJ sighed.

They would have stayed like that longer if the doorbell had not rung at that moment.

 

_Taste me drink my soul_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

_When there's a blue moon on the rise_

* * *

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

 

JJ was chuckling as he went down to answer the door, wearing only a loose pair of cotton lounge pants. While it might not be appropriate for him to answer the door with his chest bare, he figured it might be the fastest way to get rid of whomever was there.

A split second was all it took. As JJ turned the knob Yuri called out, and JJ barely managed to shift his weight enough that the silver tipped bolt just grazed his arm before burying itself into the post  from the stairwell behind him. JJ hissed as be backed away from the open door, Otabek and Yuri both now at the based of the stairs.

“The fuck was that?” JJ swore looking to his arm which was bleeding where it had been cut. “And why am I still bleeding, _chit!_ This hurts.”

Otabek went to the post where the blade was still embedded in the wood. As he went to pull it out Yuri growled out which made the man hesitate.

“Don’t touch it. I am not sure, but I am betting it is laced with something.” Yuri glared out into the night before shutting the door. “Asshole is likely gone now anyway. Where is that infernal phone? Call the Pig and the Old Man; I need to know about this little shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later, Yuri was pacing the living room, now off the phone. “This _hunter_ is called Mina-something.”

“Honestly, why do you talk to anyone, Yuri? You never listen.” JJ shook his head, “His name is Minami Kenjirou and he is relatively new to Hunting, but his skill is legitimate.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “If you already knew, why did you make me call those two morons?”

JJ’s eyebrows raised, “I couldn’t make you do anything, Princess, even if I wanted to. In this case, though, I only know a bit and the rest I overheard while you were talking.”

“What do we need to be concerned about then?” Otabek interrupted to pull them back to task.

“Basically, that just now was either a warning or an invitation.” JJ sighed, “His trademark is poisoned blades, and he uses special silver nitrate solution which coats all of his weapons.”

Yuri let out a flurry of curses in Russian that were too fast for JJ to pick up. Slowly, with the help of Otabek, he had been learning both Russian and Kazakh. There was something in there about whores and mothers.

JJ coughed, “While he certainly was not around back when Yuuri was a Hunter, he was known well enough when Viktor was.”

Otabek nodded his face grim. “What do they suggest then?”

JJ bit his inner lip as Yuri exploded. “Those idiots want me to _talk to him,_ of course! I say we catch him, string him up, and slowly strip the flesh from his bones.”

Otabek shrugged, “Is that not a little overkill, even for you, Yura?”

Yuri growled, “He attacked my mate, there is no such thing.”

JJ smirked, “As the one who was grazed, might I suggest something?”

Yuri glared while Otabek nodded hoping for a second voice of reason.

“Why don’t we take Viktor and Yuuri’s suggestion, and meet with this Kenjirou person.” JJ shrugged, “Perhaps it is just a misunderstanding--” JJ held up his hand as Yuri tried to interrupt. “Let me finish _Chaton._ If it is no misunderstanding, I am with Yuri. We need to teach these Hunters to leave us the fuck alone.”

Otabek nodded, “If that is your thought, I am with you both, of course. Are you certain he is gone?”

Yuri glanced over to Otabek nodding. “I mean, unless he knows some magic I have never heard of, yes. He is no longer in our territory.”

“One good thing; if he is targeting us, it will limit his mobility if we stay here.” JJ spoke aloud.

“Fuck being hunted,” Yuri snarled, “I am a fucking predator, I am not some weak sitting duck. I am going to hunt down this trumped up fuck nugget and… have a nice chat.”

Otabek raised his eyebrow at the way Yuri ended his sentence, knowing full well what he was capable of. “Whatever the case, I will call up Christophe. He can in someway limit or give us heads up on how this person is moving around. Perhaps through Katsuki or Viktor’s old contacts we can find out things like where the safe houses are. I wonder if either of them have contacts who would be willing to work with us.”

“Tch! As if either of them could be helpful there. Hunters destroy our kind, and I doubt they would be so kind to someone who turned one of their own.”

Otabek rubbed his hand across his face. _“Da,_ I know what you mean, Yura, but we have to try. There is nothing we have done to warrant being hunted currently.”

“We exist. That is enough.” Yuri’s tone was dark.

They worked through the night, devising a plan of how to answer back, reaching out to all of their contacts through the years. An attack on one of them would not go unanswered.

 

* * *

 

 

_Then your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_Everything in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

 

“This is where that jackass is staying?”

Yuri’s voice was low as they made their way through the darkened neighbourhood where the Hunter safehouse was reported to be located. It was a small, quiet street with several moderately sized homes, all of which boasted the scents of humanity.

“According to Yuuri this is one of them, yes,” JJ answered, “but he is not sure that this is where Minami would be staying. He said there is a compound where the clan stays which he thinks is more likely.”

Yuri’s eyes raked over the house, looking for any sign of life, “There hasn’t been anyone here in years. Have you heard from Beka?”

JJ shook his head as he glanced down at his phone which showed no messages. Otabek was scouting the compound with the intention not to engage any of the Hunters, just observe. Yuri was not a fan of the splitting up, and had insisted that he should at least take JJ with him, but was overruled by both men.

There was a buzzing sound as JJ’s phone lit up. Otabek had found their target. There was another buzz and it was Otabek calling; except, when JJ answered the phone, it was not the voice they were expecting to hear.

“Beks is everything okay?”

“Hmm, is that what this one is called?” The voice sounded so very young.

JJ growled into the phone. “Where the fuck are you? If you have harmed him there will be no mercy for you.”

Yuri was also snarling as he could hear the voice on the other end, his growls sounding feral when the voice began to giggle.

“Oh you are so angry. I will text you a location. Make sure you get there in fifteen minutes or your little boy toy here will be nothing but ash.”

There was a muffled hiss on the other end, which made JJ see nothing but red. There would be no survival for this boy or any who assisted him. Yuri snatched the phone from JJ’s hand before he could crush the screen completely, reading the text of where to go. Slipping it into his pocket, Yuri gently touched JJ’s elbow and off they flew into the night towards the warehouse district where so many raves happened over the years. It was an area which they knew well, with nothing but blood on their minds and in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

They made it to the warehouse district with five minutes to spare, both men frothing to get their hands on this Hunter who thought that he had found easy prey.

Yuri and JJ were surprised when they reached the outskirts that there were Hunters already there. Instead of looking out, they were looking towards the warehouse where Minami had said he was keeping Otabek. Cautiously the two Vampyres approached. A Hunter came forward, removing their hooded cloak to reveal a female with dyed blonde hair.

She bowed her head slightly, her hands up showing she held no weapons. JJ followed Yuri’s lead in approaching the female Hunter, standing just off to the side so that he could defend Yuri should it come to a fight.

“You are Yuri?” Her English was accented but clear.

Yuri nodded his eyes narrowed, “I am, and you are?”

“Katsuki Mari.”

Yuri’s head tilted in interest, “Katsuki? As in…”

“Yuuri is part of my family.” Mari nodded.

Yuri smirked, “Did he call ahead then? Smart piggie.”

“We do keep in contact, and as it so happened our clan had been watching Minami Kenjirou for some time.”  Mari sighed, “It seemed that there were a lot of complaints coming in about his questionable behaviour. We were too late, though, in stopping him from taking your mate. We are truly sorry for that.”

Yuri pursed his lips, thinking on it, “So why are you here? I am curious why you would be sorry for such a thing. I mean, I would think that one less Vampyr should be a relief to your organization. Or has that changed over the decades?”

Mari flushed, her back ramrod straight. “The ordinance of the Clan has not changed over the years.” She coughed, “That being said, we do recognize that there are certain rules which might be a bit archaic, and we can change with the times.”

Yuri smirked, “Interesting. So you are saying that there are some Vampyres who perhaps do not deserve total annihilation, then. What changed your mind?”

Mari coughed while some of the other Hunters behind her shuffled their feet. “It was my uncle and Viktor who did. It took a lot, but Viktor came to us with Yuuri and he told us about how you and your mates saved him from a werewolf pack.”

JJ covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle, “It was not quite as heroic as you are indicating, but yes he was spared.”

“You know he is now a Vampyr, mate to the pig right?”

“What Viktor chose is known to us, yes.” Mari nodded her lips in a thin line.

“You do not sound pleased by this. I wonder....” Yuri hummed then shook his head, “No matter, we are wasting moonlight. Do you know if there are any traps?”

Mari switched to Hunter mode, “He is known for them. Given how much time he has had, I would say it is likely there are UV and silver bombs set at the entrances.”

Yuri nodded, expanding his senses. It seemed that there were only this, Minami, and Otabek inside. Yuri looked to JJ, “We will go in from the roof, _da?”_

JJ nodded.

“You good?” Yuri asked JJ.

JJ smirked, “Of course, Princess. How about yourself?”

“Let’s go collect our mate.” Yuri said with a growl, then looked to Mari. “I suggest you leave. There won’t be anything left of your precious hunter when I am through with him.”

Mari cleared her throat, taking a tentative step forward. “Umm, Yuri, I cannot let you do that. He is still a Hunter.”

“Not anymore.” Yuri glared, “Or are we going to have a problem? Either you have one dead to report or a squadron, your choice.”

Mari pinched the bridge of her nose sighing. “Can you at least bring him out here first? I need something from him, and then,” she turned her head, “he is no longer my concern.”

Yuri snorted. “I make no promises.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pair skirted the warehouse, flitting up to the rooftop where they could easily see into the building. It was as the Hunter had said; there were traps set at all of the entrances. Yuri was about to crack open one of the windows before JJ pulled his hand back.

“I think he did something to the windows.” JJ whispered pointing to the seal.

It was barely visible, but there was a slight lift to the frames. Looking closer, Yuri noticed how fingerprints along the glass.

“Fuck this fucker.” Yuri snarled.

JJ knew that Yuri was losing what little patience he had with this, and if it were up to him he would just crash in, save that it might cause harm to Otabek. It was the only thing holding him back.

 

* * *

 

 

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love will burn up in the light_

_And everytime I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

Otabek groaned as he felt all of the aches in his body. He was wrapped in a silver coated rope, which singed him every time he shifted or pulled at the knots. Otabek could hear the Hunter as he gloated on the phone to his mates. He twisted his wrist and let out an involuntary hiss as he felt the burn from the thread.

“There is no point in moving,” the Hunter smirked as he hung up the phone, a sharp fang showing. “I always have excelled in knots.”

Otabek’s nose flared as he sniffed the air.

“I am fully human.” They giggled.

Otabek leaned his head back, resting it against the post he was tied against. He knew that Yuri would be there soon, he could feel the pull of his mates.

“I am Minami, not sure if you already knew that or not.” Minami dragged over a chair, the loud screech of it scraping against the concrete ringing through Otabek’s preternatural ears.

“I know who you are,” Otabek spoke, his voice monotone. “I just don’t care.”

The young Hunter snarled as he straddled the chair, “Aren’t you the balsy one, considering I caught you so damn easily.”

Otabek tilted his head, “Are you trying to intimidate me, little Hunter?”

“I caught you!” Minami screamed, his face turning red as the streak of his hair. “I did what the rest of the clan was too scared to do, capture the great mate of Yuri the so-called Ice Tiger.”

Otabek closed his eyes. It really was shameful that he allowed such a child to have captured him.

“You know, when your mates attempt to come,  I have this whole place trapped. No matter what your precious mates do, one of them will be sacrificed.”

Otabek sighed, “Do you ever shut up? I can tell you right now that Yura is not as stupid as you seem to think he is.”

Minami smirked, “Is that so? I guess we shall see. Shouldn’t be too long now. I did, after all, only give them fifteen minutes to show up. I read up about the three of you. Your sire, he is ancient. You do know you are not his first mates right? He has had another before you, you should ask him about Nicholai.” Minami leaned back shaking his head, “I just don’t understand why the Association has allowed you all to live so long. There have been so many opportunities, but nobody will go up against him, especially not after what happened with Yuuri. There is a ban against hunting you three, and I want to know why. What makes you all so fucking special?”

Otabek cocked an eyebrow at the mention of Katsuki, the way that Minami said his name was like he was speaking about an idol or god. There was reverence in the name, while any mention of Yuri was full of venom and spite. .

Otabek sighed. Instead of addressing about Yuri’s maker, he decided to try to bait the young Hunter to pull attention away from whatever it was that Yuri and JJ were up to on the roof. He heard his mates as they discussed ways of getting inside. “Katsuki came to us. He asked us to change him and we refused. Several times.”

Minami snarled, his lip lifting up in disgust. “There is no way that the greatest Hunter who ever lived asked to become one of your kind. Oh, I heard what he had to say, but I can’t believe such lies. I read his file, I studied everything. He was powerful and feared by your kind. There is no way that he would have fallen so low. That thing is not Yuuri, just a demon wearing his face.”

Otabek smirked, “Who do you think told us about you, Minami Kenjirou?”

There was a loud shudder that rattled the building and the shattering sound of glass falling like rain followed by a wet heavy thump of a body crashing to the floor.

Minami started to giggle, jumping up for his seat, “I think that I am right on my estimate Mister Vampyr, one of your precious lovers are now dead. Or at least maimed. Which one is it do you think?”

Otabek didn’t bother to rise to the bait. This young hunter did not seem to know everything about them or their abilities. He was not about to let him know about the fact that he could sense his mates, that they were alive and well. The scent of blood which permeated the air was not Vampyr at all, but human.

Otabek growled as he was yanked up, “Come, lets see just who is here for you.”

Otabek was pushed forward by the younger man, being used as a shield as they made their way forward. Otabek frowned as he saw what laid on the floor surrounded by shattered fragments of glass.

Minami peeked around Otabek, his eyes narrowed. “That is not Yuri or the other one.”

Otabek snorted.

“Top of the class, this one.” JJ’s voice sounded from a dark corner.

Minami spun around, “What?”

“Tch!” Yuri snorted, “I am appalled that you were caught so damn easily by this brat, Beka. Shameful.”

Otabek chuckled low.

Minami was livid _How the hell had these two managed to get in without him realizing?_ He squinted into the dark, trying to find where the damned creature was.

“I caught your precious mate,” Minami yelled out with false bravado, “you can’t hurt me while I have him.”

“Tch! If he is so weak to be caught by a brat like you, you can have him.” Yuri snarled.

“So much for loyalty.” Minami muttered. He dug into his trench coat and pulled out a grenade of his own invention.

Otabek watched with mild curiosity as the Hunter pulled the pin then threw the grenade to where he had heard the voices. He schooled his face because he did not want to let him know that they were on the complete opposite side to where he had thrown. There was a moment of silence then a loud bang and a flash of light that caused Otabek to hiss as he felt the harsh light burn against his skin.

“Did you like that?” Minami giggled in Otabek’s ear. “It is my own creation, a grenade which uses ultraviolet light, and the casing is made of silver so its shrapnel is also deadly.”

Otabek growled low as he felt the burnt skin of his face slowly mending, he was tired of the damn games. _“Yura I am sorry, you were right. This asshole needs to die, can you stop playing with your food?”_

“Did you just say something?” Minami asked in frustration. “Doesn’t matter, I have other ways--”

Otabek felt the rope around him tug as Minami was cut off. Turning around, he saw Yuri snarling, his hand wrapped tight around the young Hunter’s neck. Minami’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish as he tried to find oxygen around the Vampyre’s iron grip, his face turning a brilliant shade of puce.

Otabek hissed as he felt JJ tearing at the rope that was wrapped around him, “Sorry Beks. I won’t be but another moment. Did he do anything else?”

Otabek shook his head, stretching his limbs as he felt the weight of the ropes fall from them. “No, I am fine. Thank you.”

Next thing Otabek knew, JJ’s lips were on his, their arms wrapped tight around each other. Otabek’s eyebrows show up for a moment, but he melted into the kiss. He knew that he had worried them and he was grateful to be once more with his two mates. There was a cough from beside them, breaking JJ and Otabek from their kiss. Otabek looked over to see Minami was passed out and slung over Yuri’s slender shoulder.

“We need to get out of here before those nosy Hunters try taking my kill.” Yuri snarled.

Otabek nodded, accepting JJ’s wrist to help speed his healing so that he would not be a hindrance to his mates.

“Let's get this piece of shit home,” Yuri said, “so we can take our time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The trio flew over the rooftops, making their way to their home at the foot of the mountain. As promised, none of the Hunters followed. Likely, they were still working at a way to get inside. One of the beautiful benefits of their home, aside from it’s remote location, were the little out buildings in the back. One of which Yuri had dug out, including a subterranean room which could be used as an emergency hide or, in this case, to house a naughty Hunter who needed to be taught a lesson.

Yuri sneered when he saw that the hunter was still passed out. He had wanted a little bit of fun before the sun rose. Swiftly, he stripped the hunter then set to attaching a collar to his neck, which was chained to the ceiling with enough lead that Minami would be able to sit leaning against the wall. Next, Yuri bound Minami’s hands which were also fastened to his collar.

“That should keep you until tomorrow evening.” Yuri spoke, standing back to admire his work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you.”

JJ cocked his head at Otabek, “There is nothing to thank, you are our mate.”

“It was stupid of me to get caught.”

“Tch!” Yuri scoffed as he walked back into the main house. “You would think you were JJ with that stunt.”

“Hey now!”

Yuri smirked then went to Otabek, who was sitting on the sofa. He crawled onto Otabek’s lap, running his thumb along his face. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Don’t do it again, asshole.”

Otabek’s lip turned up slightly, “You would burn the world down, I am sure.”

Yuri chuckled, “I probably would.”

“So what are we doing with our guest of honour Princess?”

“I am going to show him the hospitality of a Vampyr who was born long before the Geneva convention.” There was a rumble of approval from both JJ and Otabek. “For now, let's go to bed, and tomorrow evening we will start. I don’t plan on allowing this to be a fast one either.”

 

_I would die for you my love_

_My love_

_I would lie for you my love_

_My love (You make me wanna die)_

_I would steal for you my love_

_My love (You make me wanna die)_

_And I would die for you my love, my love_

_We'll burn up in the light_

_And everytime I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were you shocked, i didn't kill Minami... yet... 
> 
> So... my muse decided to play a cat and mouse game, and cause I am a slave to my muse I listened... So next chapter the nugget dies... 
> 
> Comments and kudos always feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	14. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture the nugget... Kill the nugget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter, I kill off Minami... sorry not sorry to the Nugget lovers... I have been looking forward to this chapter almost as much as I have the frat house slaughter! lol
> 
> So for this chapter the song I used was [Monster ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVQqZg5BisE) by Meg Myers, I wish I could remember who it was that suggested this one to me cause omg I love it! 
> 
> On that note... I am getting close to the end, I am not sure if it will be one or two more chapters, but here is your warning... it is soon... 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

##  **Chapter 14**

**Monster**  
~2010-11~

 

 _I got to know that your heart beats fast and_  
_I got to know I'm the only one for you_  
_What have I become?_  
_I'm a fucking monster_  
_When all I wanted was something beautiful_

 

Each day started the same way, to such an extent that Minami could no longer tell one day from the next. It did not help that there were no windows in his cement cell, or that his captors only came at night. At first the tortures were simplistic, more about attacking his sanity than actual pain. There were some nights which left the Hunter wishing for actual pain, something to differentiate the days. In all the time he had been incarcerated, the Vampyres kept him stripped and in the dark.

The night started like most others, the sound of a heavy door shifting, a small sliver of light leaking into the otherwise dark cell. Minami let out an involuntary hiss as harsh lights came on in the room, illuminating the space. There was a low chuckle and clank of chains as Minami moved to try to cover his eyes.

“You forgot the length of chain already. Little Hunter?” Yuri’s voice filled the room.

“Fuck you.” Minami spat back.

The Hunter flinched as the ancient Vampyr ran his cool finger along his jawline. His touch was softer than Minami had expected and caused a shudder to run down his body, knowing that with any sweet there was sure to be pain in the end.

Yuri chuckled, a gleam of his white teeth glinting. “And here I thought we were getting along so well, do I need to teach you more lessons? Or perhaps I just need to change up my lesson plans.”

“I see you are going with boring me to death.” Minami hissed.

“You do know I can hear your heartbeat,” Yuri walked over to a table which was now set up in front of Minami.

The long metal table was covered in different strange dark metal and devices which looked older than the Vampyr himself.

“How much do you know of my story, Little Hunter?” Yuri asked as he examined the table, periodically picking up items and turning them over in his hand before placing them back down and selecting something else.

“Enough to know you are a monster of the highest caliber who bewitched Yuuri.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he turned around, “You are beyond dull, still going on about that.” Yuri slapped a rusty piece of cast iron against his palm that looked like a dual headed tuning fork. “You know I never actually wanted to turn the Pig. I had rejected him several times over the time that I had known him.” Yuri hummed as he picked up a strap of leather which he then used to affix to the middle of the fork. “Either I was to turn him or let him die from a werewolf attack. It was not willing on my part, but I also was not about to watch a friend die.”

“I don’t believe you.” Minami closed his eyes, he couldn’t believe that Yuuri would be so weak to want to become one of them. He was the greatest of them, there was no way. But in all this time the damn demon had never changed his story it was always the same.

Yuri smirked, “Starting to doubt your own theories? It really doesn’t matter if you believe me or not you know. It isn’t like you can just apologize and prance off into the night. You attacked my mates, and I do not forgive you for it in the least. I will drain every last drop from you, but only after I have brought about the most delicious screams of pain and torture from your very soul.” Yuri held out the metal and leather contraption, showing it to Minami. “This is something the Europeans came up with, called a Heretics fork. It was a favoured device during all of their pesky little inquisitions, as a way to keep their prisoners awake for questioning.”

Minami’s eyes narrowed, “What could you possibly want to question me about.”

“Honestly? Not a damn thing,” Yuri chuckled. “I just miss the days where I could use these things, the Dark Ages were such a fun time. Let’s try this on for size; neck up please.”

Minami’s nose flared. “Aren’t you forgetting this lovely necklace you already have on me?”

“Now let’s not get feisty, Little Hunter, and do as I say.” Yuri growled low in his throat.

Minami swallowed, closing his eyes and lifting his head obediently. In less time than it took for him to take a breath the collar from around his neck was off and replaced with the cold iron of the fork and the soft supple leather which held it in place.

“There now, that looks lovely,” Yuri smirked. He moved around to adjust the manner in which Minami was chained.

“What the hell is the point in this thing?”

“You will find out soon enough.” Yuri tilted his head, doing one last check before shutting off the light.

“The hell, blood sucker?” Minami hissed as he felt the fork pierce his chin and chest when he moved his head slightly.

There was a chuckle from above him. “While I would love to spend more time with you tonight, I promised my mates a night hunting together. So I am afraid I have no time for you, but fear not, we will play more tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 _My love too much_  
_Your love not enough_  
_My love too much_  
_Your love..._

 

“How are things going with your new pet?” JJ asked as he saw Yuri enter the house.

Yuri smiled, sliding his arms around JJ’s neck and kissing him slow until they were melting against each other. “Let’s not talk about that, I promised a night just with the three of us.”

“I am not complaining one bit my love,” JJ kissed Yuri’s neck, “I will never complain about having you for any length of time.”

“Where’s Beka?” Yuri murmured as he ran his hands along JJ’s body.

“He said he would be back in a few,” JJ nipped at Yuri’s lips, pulling him in for another deep kiss.

“Dammit,” Yuri cursed, “I told him not to go out alone, the stubborn idiot.”

JJ pulled Yuri against him, “You know Beks, there is only so long he will remain cooped up. You’ve been playing with your pet more than us, he was tired of waiting.”

Yuri nuzzled into JJ, “I have been a little preoccupied haven’t I?”

 _“Oui, mon Cher.”_ JJ smiled, “We have missed you, but we also understand what you are doing. Don’t fret, Beks will be safe.”

JJ swept Yuri into his arms and took him up to the bedroom, which is where Otabek found them a few hours later on his return.

 

* * *

 

 _Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side_  
_Oh, how it aches and it aches_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_I gotta kill you, my love_  
_I gotta kill you, my love_  
_Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side_

 

By the time Yuri returned, Minami was feeling half crazed; everytime he tried to find a comfortable way to hold his head he would be pricked by the prongs. He could feel the irritating itch as rivulets of blood slowly trailed red tears down his neck and chest, drying in places and leaving hard flakes that pulled on his skin. Was it hours? Or was it days, before Minami jolted hearing the scrape of the heavy door, hissing as he felt the iron cut at his skin once more, opening the raw wounds. There was a chuckle as the light flared on, blinding Minami and showing the blond form of Yuri.

“How are we feeling today, Little Hunter?” He hummed as he looked over the work that the forks had done. “I would say  I am sorry for leaving you for so long, but I had some of the most amazing sex.”

Minami sneered, trying to turn his head only to have the fork scratch along his chin, dragging deep furrows along the tender skin.

“So, I think last time I was going to tell you a bit about my history as I am expecting that your files are very thin in that regard.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your past.,” Minami croaked out, his voice sounding strained as he tried to not move his jaw too much.

“Oh how I love the way you speak as though you have a say in the matter, Little Hunter.” Yuri smirked walking over to his table of toys. He lifted up a large mace like contraption only the head was smooth with holes. “Have you ever seen one of these?”

Mirnami glared at the Vampyr.

“This little mace like item is called the Lead Sprinkler.” Yuri opened up a latch and the head opened up to show that it was hollow. “Back in the day inquisitors would fill this contraption with hot oil, water, molten tar or silver. They would sprinkle the contents over their captives.” Yuri waved the mace over Minami, making the younger man flinch slightly, “Usually on the soft places, like the belly, soles of their feet, the groin, their eyes.” The last came out in a hiss, Minami closed his eyes he remembered reading about this back when he was in classes. “Hmm, This won’t do, it is far too quick.”

Yuri walked over to the table once more, replacing the Sprinkler and pulling up a braided leather handle which split into several tails. “You can never go wrong with a classic.”

Yuri slipped the flogger into the back pocket of his jeans, then made his way over to Minami moving at Vampyr speed. Minami found himself facing the wall his arms outstretched and the infuriating fork off of his neck. He didn’t have time to enjoy it.though, as there was the hot fire of leather slicing along his back.

“This lovely implement has a long history like myself,” Yuri chuckled between lashes. “I miss the days of proper punishment, you know?” Minami whimpered as the leather fell across his flesh once more. “I am Viking, you know?”

Minami cried out, feeling his skin in tatters, blood pouring down his body, he gasped out a breath. “I thought you were Russian.”

Yuri chuckled low. “Yes, I suppose you could say that I am both. I mean when I was born my people were not called Russian, I think you call them Kievan Rus’ in history books. It has been so long though I cannot truly remember my human life, I do know we called ourselves Viking, despite speaking an early form of Russian, we lived by the old ways. While some of the clans moved to that Christian god, my family stayed true to the Old Ones.”

Minami whimpered as another lash hit his back, “Is there a point to all of this muttering?”

Yuri set aside the flogger, letting it fall wetly to the floor. “There is always a point, Little Hunter, what I am talking about is evolution. You either evolve or you die, but that is how humanity always has been, evolving and changing. Unfortunately for you, you chose to be stagnant and not look to change, and that has led you to the current predicament that you find yourself in.”

Yuri moved in closer to Minami, his cold fingers digging into the tattered flesh making the young Hunter howl with pain.

“Yes, scream for me.” Yuri hissed, his voice harsh.

Minami’s body was slick with his own fluids, blood and urine pooling at his feet, his face a mess of snot and tears. He felt as though his back were on fire, anything would be better than this. Why didn’t the clan come for him? Was he not a worthy Hunter? Did he not do all that was asked of him?

There was a sharp slap and the lick of fire that followed along the back of Minami’s bloody slick thighs. Minami’s screams reverberated off the walls of the small cell, then there was silence which no amount of hits from Yuri’s crop could change. Yuri would have continued further save that the Hunter had passed out from the pain.

“Until next time, Young One.”

 

* * *

 

 _You said forever Now you look right through me_  
_You said forever Did your words fall short like you_  
_What have I done?_  
_I'm a fucking monster_  
_When all I wanted was something beautiful_

 

Minami woke with a long groan; he was no longer suspended from the ceiling or even chained. His limbs felt heavy as he lay on his stomach upon what felt like a surgical table.

“I wouldn’t move, your back is in tatters.”

Minami felt a shudder run through his system as he recognized the French Canadian accent of Yuri’s mate.

“”Wha - Wha -” Minami coughed, whimpering in pain from the movement. “What are you doing? What do you care?”

JJ smirked as he laid out the tools Yuri had requested. “Oh _P_ _etit Chasseur,_ I don’t care. I would have ripped your throat out the moment I had the chance.”

“Then why clean me up?”

There was a chuckle, “Because the best is yet to come, and I will do anything to make my Yuri happy.”

Minami snorted, _stupid blood suckers._

“Hmm,” JJ prodded at the Hunter’s back.

Minami heard the sound of something being opened, he tensed up, his eyes closed as he waited. Minami yelped as he felt something cold get smeared along his back. There was a moment of relief before his back began to tingle as he could feel the flesh on his back begin to shift and the screams started again. Minami felt out of breath and drained of all energy.

“This is amazing stuff that we have,” JJ whistled, prodding the back once more, this time there was no sharp pain only a dull ache.

“What happened?” Minami murmured.

“I just healed you a bit.” There was a smirk in the French-Canadian’s voice.

“I don’t want your filthy blood.”

“As if I would give you such a gift, you are filth to me.”

“Then how?” Minami tried to shift only to have the Vampyr growl lightly, pressing down on his shoulder.

“I am using a salve from the Fae,” JJ’s voice was low, “a gift which I think is wasted on trash such as yourself.”

Minami felt the prick of a needle piercing his neck and the cool sensation as some kind of liquid was injected into his system. He felt the heavy drag of the drug pull him into a deep sleep, uncertain of what was coming the next time he opened up his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 _My love too much_  
_Your love not enough_  
_My love too much_  
_Your love..._

“I am still not sure why it is that you are so insistent that we heal him.” JJ shook his head as the trio walked the streets.

Yuri chuckled, leaning against JJ, “Because there is only so much I can do when he is no more than ground meat. I need him to feel every last thing I do.”

“Remind me never to piss you off, _Chaton.”_ JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri, pulling him in closer.

“I would just fuck you to death.”

JJ laughed, _“Crisse de calice!_ I am not sure if that would be torture or sweet oblivion.”

“You two going to just chat tonight or shall we hunt?” Otabek asked.

“Why are you so tense Beks?”

“He isn’t thrilled with what I am doing.”

 _“Yura, that is enough talk.”_ Otabek spoke in a clipped Russian.

 _“I know what you are thinking, or at least what you said,”_ Yuri replied, _“But I don’t agree with you and I will see this through.”_

Otabek let out a growl that was far from teasing, making JJ tense.

“My Russian is nowhere near good enough to follow that.”

Otabek sighed. “It’s nothing Jean, I am sorry, I am just hungry.”

JJ licked his lips, looking from Otabek to Yuri, both of whom had the aura of not quite letting go. “If you say so.”

Yuri spun around so that he was standing in front of JJ pulling him into a kiss. “I promise it will work out in the end.”

Yuri danced ahead, his golden hair like a beacon in the night, allowing Otabek to move closer to JJ.

“It really will work out in the end,” Otabek was sounding a bit better, “I just worry.”

JJ stopped walking, pulling Otabek against him, “I don’t know if you appreciate how upset we were when you were taken. Had something happened I don’t think there is anything save death that would have stopped our _Chaton_ , you know that right? This? This is just his way of dealing with the fact we almost lost you.”

JJ drew Otabek closer bending so he could capture his lips, Otabek stretched up melting into the embrace. “You’re right of course Jean. I just don’t want this to change what we have, and how he is, you know?”

“So long as we keep sight of what's important, we can guide him back no matter where he goes.” JJ looked towards Yuri who was getting further ahead. “We are each other’s strength.”

 

* * *

 

Days pass to weeks, and weeks pass to months. As the seasons turned over Yuri was finding less and less joy with his little toy. He is realizing that he is quite done with it all, and the cycle of healing the worst of the wounds in order to open him up again is just not giving Yuri the same satisfaction as it once held. Whatever else there is, Yuri knows it is time to finish this Hunter, it is time to end the punishment and finally close the chapter.

Yuri was laying sprawled out on the sofa, his head on JJ’s lap as the Canadian gently carded his fingers through his silky hair, wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight black jeans. Yuri looked up to JJ then turned his head to gaze at Otabek, who was working on another motor. With a sigh he sat up, his mates watching with curiosity.

“Yura?”

“It’s time,” Yuri said, as he pulled his long hair back into a messy bun.

“Time for what?” Otabek asked cautiously.

“I will end this thing tonight; also I think it is time we move on from here.”

Yuri didn’t wait for a reply, he knew that they would get whatever arrangements needed to be done completed while he finished this last task. Yuri went out the back door into the gardens, the moon was high and the sky was clear, it was a perfect night for this old ritual. Yuri was gazing up at the pale orb which lit the night sky when he felt arms slide around his middle. He leaned back, his bare back against JJ’s chest, Yuri marveled at how his mate retained so much heat.

“I thought you were going to assist Beka with preparations…”

JJ chuckled low, “Beks has been prepping for our assorted movements for the better part of three decades and with you for half a century. I think he is more than capable with this.” JJ nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, “I thought perhaps you would like a hand.”

“Have you ever heard of the Blood Eagle _Jeh-Jeh?”_

JJ propped his chin on Yuri’s shoulder, “I am guessing this is not some new rock band?”

Yuri chuckled, “No, it is from old tales from my people. _Þar fundu þeir Hálfdan hálegg, ok lèt Einarr rísta örn á baki honum með sverði, ok skera rifin öll frá hrygginum ok draga þar út lúngun, ok gaf hann Óðni til sigrs sèr._ The blood eagle is a sacrifice to Odin, something done in ritual and in tales.”

JJ let out a purr like sound rubbing up against Yuri, “I don’t think I have ever heard you speak in the language of your people. Fuck that was sexy _Chaton_ , can you tell me what it is in English?”

Yuri laughed, “Einarr made them carve an eagle on his back with a sword, and cut the ribs all from the backbone, and draw the lungs there out, and gave him to Odin for the victory he had won.”

“That is definitely not as pretty.”

“I suppose not.” Yuri sighed, “but the ritual itself, was one told in hushed words by the fireside and were part of legends that were later written down.”

“But weren’t those all just fables Yura?”

Yuri and JJ both turned to see Otabek striding out from the house, joining the pair in the garden.

“Beka?”

“Everything is taken care of, clean up will be here during the day and they will bring the paperwork we need.” Otabek waved his hand. “You think I was going to miss out on this tonight?”

Yuri smirked. “I am glad you are with me.”

“Always.”

Yuri sighed, “As for the fables, well, the stories are much that, based on tales passed down. Morals from our elders to keep us in line, as this is a traitors death. Thing is, it did happen. Not often, but I do remember seeing it once. Vaguely, as I was just a young boy and human, so it is muddy at best. The metallic tang of blood filling the air, mixing with the musk of unwashed bodies all pressed against each other as they try to vie for a better view.”

“Something else, your people, _Chaton_.”

“You have no idea, _Jeh-Jeh.”_

“So what will we need to do to make this happen?” Otabek asked.

“I just need a sharp blade,” Yuri shrugged, “I mean back then the Leader would have used something like a sharp axe to hack through the rib cage. The true mark though of a Viking would be to not make a sound from the first cut until your lungs are placed upon your shoulders.”

“Did that one from childhood,” JJ nipped Yuri’s neck, “did he stay silent?”

Yuri chuckled, “Fuck no, he screamed so loud. I am pretty sure there were a few women who fainted, and a fair few men as well.”

Otabek held out his hand, letting Yuri’s digits intertwine with his. “Let’s go do this, I need to see this through to the end.”

 

 _Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side_  
_Oh, how it aches and it aches_  
_You make me wanna die_  
_I gotta kill you, my love_  
_I gotta kill you, my love_  
_Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side_

 

Minami heard the sound of the door scraping along the ceiling above him, fewer and fewer times did the Vampyr come to visit and torture him. The Hunter was not sure if he dreaded or welcomed the absences. No matter what it was, this was not likely a visit he was going to survive. If not this one, it would be soon.

Minami winced as the light went on in the cellar, he slowly opened up one of his eyes. “You could have given me a warning.”

JJ chuckled, “You think that the sound of the cellar door opening would be enough of one, _\Petit.”_

Minami watched with narrowed eyes as the Vampyr moved around him removing the chains which held him. JJ’s head tilted and Minami shivered as he saw the slow smirk on the Vampyre’s face.

“It seems that they are ready for you.”

“Ready?” Minami’s eyebrows knitted together, “What do you mean?”

JJ nodded with his head towards the ladder which would allow Minami to go above ground for the first time since his incarceration. He turned back to look at JJ who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a bemused smirk on his face.

“If you were waiting for an invitation, you just had one. But don’t think of trying to run, after all you are naked and I am more than certain that we will be able to catch up.” JJ waved his hand dismissively, “Go on now. Beks and Yuri are waiting for you at the top.”

Minami shook as he made his way to the ladder, warily looking up and wondering how he was going to make it up there on his own. As he stretched his arm up, Minami remembered he was naked. It had been so long that it was just part of his everyday, but he hadn’t ever been granted permission to leave the dark cell.

“What now _Petit Chasseur?_ ” JJ spoke, “If you are too weak it would be nothing for me to carry you up.”

“I’m naked.”

“Did you just notice that?” JJ chuckled, “Are you feeling embarrassed or some such nonsense?”

Minami’s hand curled into a fist, his blunt nails carving half moons into his palms. “Can I have something to wear?”

“No. Now get moving, it would not do to make us wait any longer. Even my patience has its limits.”

Minami felt a shudder roll over him and a wave of nausea; this was it. While he knew that it was coming for a time, that it was always a chance from the first moment he set his sights on the small Vampyre clan. The climb was arduous, each motion making Minami shake, his body breaking out in a cold sweat from nerves and use after being prone for so long. Pulling himself out of the hole was one of the hardest things he had done, his arms weaker now than he could ever remember being, barely were able to hold his weight now.

Minami was resting on the edge when he found himself being hauled up unceremoniously by his armpits. The sudden motion causing Minami to close his eyes to try to regain his balance. “Fuck.”

“You are taking too long.”

Minami reopened his eyes to the sound of the growl, standing in front of him was Otabek, who seemed far more menacing than anyone he had ever seen before. Minami could feel the shaking which was running through his whole body, while his mind rebelled. He was a Hunter; he shouldn’t be brought down by a simple Vampyre.

_“Dépêches-toi, Petit Chasseur”_

Minami jumped at the sound of JJ’s voice, nodding mutely he followed Otabek’s form as he walked out of the shed and into the yard. Minami gasped as he felt the cool night air hit his skin, his flesh pebbling with goosebumps. He looked up to see the expanse of stars which decorated the night sky and he marveled at the cool feeling of the grass under his feet and between his toes. The moment was short lived though as he felt a sharp jab in his back where JJ pressed.

“I told you to move, and look, _Petit Chasseur_ it is an altar set up, just for you.”

Minami looked forward, he felt his whole body run cold.

“I think he is now understanding the situation Jean.” Otabek spoke, his voice low and dark.

 _“Oui, Mon Coeur._ He shakes like a rabbit in a trap.”

Yuri walked around the alta;, his movements were swift and precise as he made his way towards the approaching form of Minami. His cold hand wrapped around Minami’s upper arm in a vice like grip that held no room for arguments. Minami found himself being dragged along and up to where he would certainly meet his maker.

“You are taking too fucking long,” Yuri hissed. “I might be old, but I do not have all the time in the world to wait on your sorry ass.”

Minami stumbled, struggling to keep pace, his heart beating wildly with each step closer. The altar itself was long and low with a slight angle, there were straps on either end as well as a small table which held a chalice as well as a well sharpened blade. Minami felt his mouth go dry at the sight, his knees were like jelly as he was forced to his knees in front of the raised table.

“Arms out.” Yuri ordered.

Minami was too far gone, despite what felt like forever with torturing doing this last bit was just too much. Minami whimpered as he felt Yuri’s foot connect with his back, forcing him to bend over the altar. On either side of him, JJ and Otabek had his wrists and were strapping them down so that he was splayed out with his chest resting against the wooden table. The sound of Yuri picking up his blade was next, the scrape of the metal edge against a whet stone grinding in Minami’s ears.

“I am giving you an honour only given to royalty in legend.” Yuri spoke, his voice low but clear. “It is called the Blood Eagle. I laugh when I read what you humans think of my people and of the time before them, the discussions on if something was true or not. As a child of the clans I can tell you, it was a thousand times more brutal than anything dreamed up in any ‘historical’ text. What you have gleaned from small rocks and parchment is only a fragment of what it was really like.”

Minami shivered, feeling the edge of the blade ghost along his spine.

“What you get today is to be a sacrifice, something I have not seen performed in over a millenia.” Yuri went to one knee, his lips by Minami’s ears, “The last time I watched this happen the man pissed himself. You know it is considered weakness if you scream, the only way to be forgiven and to enter into the great halls of Valhalla is to endure this and become the sacrifice for the Allfather Odin.” Yuri chuckled, “I doubt you will be the kind to endure, I think you are going to piss yourself and scream. Good thing this is a very secluded mountain, and no one will question the sounds of howling coming from these woods. We spent a lot of time ensuring to have a safe place to call home. Something you chose to fuck up with your stupid ideals. You know that it has been a full year, a whole year and not once did your people come for you or even send a missive asking for you.”

Minami shook, no one was coming for him. All of the years of training, all come to his. He was alone, and for a whole year he suffered, and no one had come for him.

Yuri stood back admiring how the silver scarring laced the young Hunter’s back, the lighter skin tone bright and noticeable to his supernatural senses. There was no point waiting any longer; Yuri looked to Otabek and JJ who were both watching, their eyes cold, waiting for the first incision.

Yuri pressed the blade firmly into the top of Minami’s spine and cut smoothly down first the right then the left. His cuts so deep and swift that he was already working on the left hand side before the blood had begun to well up and weep from the opening. Yuri licked his lips as the scent of blood filled the air, the young man under his blade screaming up to the stars as his skin and muscle were being severed and pulled away from his skeleton.

Yuri didn’t even have to ask as JJ came up to the side to collect some of the pooling blood, catching it deftly into the chalice. Otabek continued to watch, his eyes never leaving the Hunter’s, wanting to watch as the light left, having him know that he was the own designer of his misery.

Minami had never known such pain in all of his life. Even in all of his training, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of being ripped open and laid bare in such a way. From the second the knife pressed into his flesh Minami screamed, tears streaming down his face as the cool night air hit places that should never feel such sensations. After a time it was only the sound of squelching as long since the pain had changed to something else. Minami stared straight ahead, seeing Otabek tower in front of him, his dark eyes staring into his own. There was no mercy for the Hunter this night, and for the first time he believed it.

With his fists Yuri cracked Minami’s ribs, snapping the bones where they connected to the human spine. The screams had died and now it was just a raspy and wet breathing which came from the Hunter. With Vampyric ease Yuri pushed the rib cage outwards, exposing the lungs which were wet and pumping, struggling for the next breath.

With careful hands Yuri pulled out the pumping organs, placing them on Minami’s shoulders. Blood poured down his chest like red tears, Yuri stepped back to admire his work then moved to stand beside Otabek. “What do you think, Beka?”

“You are right.” Otabek slipped his arm around Yuri kissing the top of his head. “This was exactly what was needed, and there is a beauty to this.”

JJ stood on Otabek’s other side, his arm resting on Otabek’s shoulder. He leaned forward, passing the chalice to Yuri with a nod. Yuri took up the golden cup and with a smirk he raised it to Minami’s dying eyes.

WIth his last breath, the last thing Minami saw was each Vampyre taking a turn sipping from the cup.

 

 _My love too much_  
_Your love not enough_  
_My love too much_  
_Your love..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support during this fic... Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	15. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward, the Vampyres carry onward, traveling together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is technically the last chapter... [I have an Epilogue... which is already written... no long ass waits for it]... I have had a blast writing this and I am a bit sad that it is over, at the same time I have a few other ideas brewing... 
> 
> I want to say I am very sorry for how long it took for this to go up, between hitting a block, a few zine pieces, and then a few life things... this really took quite a long time for me to pull together. and oh my sweet gods, this is so huge... I actually had to break it up a bit [which is how I have the Epilogue]
> 
> So this chapter is brought to you by the song, [Animals ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpgTC9MDx1o) by Maroon 5... it's a crazy wild ride...
> 
> Thank you to two AMAZING people who looked over this chapter for me, [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) and [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess).... Seriously I have no idea where I would be without you both... well I do know... I would be a total grammatical mess... tenses and commas all over the damn place!
> 
> and thank you my dear readers for sticking with me through this all this time! [also there is smut and death and even a glimpse into Yuri's past... ENJOY!]

##  **Chapter 15**

Animals  
~2014~

 

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_   
_Hunt you down eat you alive_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_

After they had dealt their final blow to their captive, Yuri, JJ, and Otabek decided it was truly time to leave. They didn’t expect any repercussions from the Clans, but they also did not want to flaunt themselves when they had just lost one of their numbers, the potential of there being a few among them who did not agree with the Clan’s choice to abandon one of their own.

The trio bounced around through China, moving ever Westward, experiencing everything from the crowded cities to the quiet villages in the mountains. It reminded Otabek of his earlier days with Yuri, where they would move around the countryside following their food source. Otabek worried that the nomad life would start to get to Yuri, making him more ruthless, or effect JJ, who had only known Yuri several decades later. His concern, though, was for naught. Yuri was careful, ensuring their safety before making any decisions on where to remain.

They made use of Christophe and his many connections as they went from safehouse to safehouse.

 

_Maybe you think that you can hide_   
_I can smell your scent for miles_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_   
_Baby I'm_

 

Three years passed in this manner; moving, killing, and fucking.

It was just another evening. Otabek and JJ were lounging in the current house they called home while Yuri pored over a map. He was getting the itch and need to move once more.

“Huh,” Yuri broke the silence. “Beka, you realize we are only a little ways from Kazakhstan?”

Otabek looked up and walked over to where Yuri sat. “So we are.”

JJ watched the exchange, “What are you thinking?”

“You want to go?” Yuri asked with a shrug.

“What about--” Otabek started licking his lips, “I mean, isn’t that part of _his_ territory?”

“Tch!” Yuri clicked his tongue, “That old bastard. I doubt he's still alive. Even if he is, he owes me. Do you want to go or not?”

“I am not sure,” Otabek said softly, “It’s been so long…”

“I doubt anyone you knew when you were alive would still remember you,” Yuri smirked. “Besides, you can always claim to be a distant relative. You look far too young to still be the same Kazakh man who left home in the Sixties. That would make you what now? Fifty?”

JJ chuckled, “Try almost seventy, _mon Cher._ ”

“Argh, whatever.” Yuri waved off JJ. “Do ya wanna go or not?”

Otabek smiled. “Yeah, I would like to see what my old home looks like now. It has been so long.”

“What was the name of the town you grew up in?” Yuri asked, his attentions still on the map in front of him. “Fuck I can’t read this shit, show me.”

Otabek chuckled, “I grew up just outside of Almaty, a little town just south-west of the National Park.”

“It’s been a while for you two,” JJ sniggered, “Almaty is the capital of Kazakhstan.”

“No it isn’t.” Otabek frowned.

“Yup, I remember learning about it in school. They moved capitals with the dissolution of the Soviet.”

Yuri squinted at JJ, “Why do you remember anything from when you were human? I remember nothing.”

JJ laughed, “That is because you are a step away from a desiccated corpse. I am not sure you ever were human.”

Otabek covered his face as he chuckled.

Yuri narrowed his eyes, “Corpse, am I? So desiccated that I seemed to have you screaming on my cock just the other night.”

JJ smirked, licking his lips, “I am not sure I remember that, old man. You might have to refresh my memory.”

In less time than it took to blink, Yuri was straddled on top of JJ, his fingers tangled in JJ’s hair, yanking his head back. “I will have you unable to remember your own damn name.”

JJ shivered, his eyes locked on his lover. “Promise?”

JJ moaned as Yuri pressed his lips against JJ’s, his teeth nipping at the younger man’s lips. JJ wrapped his hands around Yuri, his fingers kneading into Yuri’s toned ass.

 

_So what you trying to do to me_   
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_   
_But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_   
_You're like a drug that's killing me_   
_I cut you out entirely_   
_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 

It didn’t take long before all three men were in the bedroom, clothing strewn from one end of the house to the other. Yuri set the pace, biting, kissing, and clawing at JJ, yanking Otabek along for the ride as well. JJ was thrown back onto the bed, his cock hard against his abdomen. Yuri pushed his legs apart while Otabek climbed onto the bed by JJ’s head.

JJ gasped as he watched Yuri spread him open and begin to suck at his entrance. Yuri started with short licks, running his tongue around JJ’s rim. It didn’t take the blond long before he was thrusting his tongue deep inside and opening JJ up until he was writhing and moaning on the bed. Yuri glanced up at Otabek and, without having to say a word, his arms shot out to still JJ from playing with himself. JJ whimpered as he was restrained, loving and hating it all at once, the inability to do anything or to satisfy the craving for touch.

Yuri grinned as he slipped two fingers inside without any real warning, knowing that it would burn as he stretched JJ. He could feel his own dick harden further when he saw how it affected JJ. Scissoring and pumping into his lover, Yuri fucked JJ hard with his fingers, wanting him wide and ready for him. As he slipped a third finger inside, JJ’s back arched as he came across his belly and chest, his balls rising with each spurt.

Yuri chuckled, “I haven't even touched you and you are already like this. Just how are you going to react once I am inside of you?”

JJ was panting, his chest rising and falling hard.

Otabek smirked. “How are you out of breath? You are Vampyre, there is no breath for you to catch.”

JJ stopped panting and grinned, his teeth shining brightly, “What can I say, I just thought it added to the atmosphere.”

“Tch!” Yuri got to his knees, pulling his fingers out before lining his cock up and thrusting inside in one motion. JJ’s back arched once more, crying out in French as Yuri bottomed out. Yuri wrapped his hand around JJ’s neck, squeezing as he yanked the man towards him, “Clearly I am slacking if you have room to talk still.”

Otabek shifted to move in behind JJ, his fingers digging into JJ’s waist as Yuri fucked him hard and fast. Yuri kept his grip on JJ’s neck. Every time he would squeeze, the Canadian would tighten around him, making him moan.

“You like that ya?” Yuri hissed, “When I squeeze your neck, cutting off any chance for you to open your big mouth. Using you like a cock sleeve purely for my own pleasure and to discard at will? Is that what you want from me?”

Yuri loosened his grip only to have JJ whimper for more. Yuri snarled then pushed JJ away, forcing him to his hands and knees with his ass up high. Kneeing his legs apart, he motioned for Otabek to take his place, the larger man only too happy to thrust into JJ with no warning. Yuri then straddled over JJ’s lower back and with assistance from Otabek he thrusted inside JJ. Yuri snarled at JJ anytime the man tried to lower his hips as both he and Otabek thrust deep into the Canadian.

Yuri’s hand shot out to press against JJ’s neck, “You don’t get to move. Right now you are just my pet.”

Yuri and Otabek moaned in unison as they felt JJ tighten around them. They each finished, Yuri emptying himself deep into JJ with a low moan, feeling the heat which came from Otabek who came at the same time. Roughly Yuri pushed JJ away from him, turning him in the process.

JJ’s cock was hard with its tip glistening with precum; Yuri licked his lips as he straddled JJ’s hips and impaled himself on the erection. Yuri threw his head back, slapping down on JJ, riding him hard with no regard for the man beneath him. Otabek meanwhile laid down to watch, his hand running along the planes of JJ’s abdomen. He watched how Yuri grew hard as his hips moved, his cock bouncing as he fucked himself raw.

“Cum with me,” Yuri commanded, his hand wrapped around his own cock as he looked down at their lover.

JJ nodded, completely unable to speak. He grasped Yuri’s thighs and thrusted up, meeting Yuri’s fast pace. He curled up so that they were face to face, kissing Yuri as he came, Yuri finishing off between them.

 

_Yeah you can start over you can run free_   
_You can find other fish in the sea_   
_You can pretend it's meant to be_   
_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_   
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_   
_You can pretend that it was me_   
_But no, oh_

 

* * *

 

They left for Kazakhstan several days later, Otabek and Yuri making the arrangements so that they would wake in the new country, in their hotel safe and sound. Otabek looked out the dark window of their penthouse suite, the small town he knew from his childhood, long since changed into a busy city where there were lights on at all hours and cars whizzing past at high speeds. It was like it was everywhere else, everything changed and moved forward.

“Where do you want to go first?” Yuri asked slipping behind Otabek, his lips on his neck.

“Do you mind if I be a little sentimental?”

Yuri chuckled, “How so?”

“I want to see the area that I grew up.”

Yuri hummed, “I am sure we can manage that, although I highly doubt anything is there from back then.”

“True,” Otabek sighed, “humans love to destroy things in order to make way for the new. Then again, I had many siblings. Perhaps one of them kept the old property.”

“Lets go hunt and then we can stop in the area.”

“Mmm,” JJ walked into the room, “did someone say hunt? I am starving!”

Otabek chuckled, nodding his head, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The trio made their way South of the city, where there was a large park and what they hoped would be some wayward campers. Once satisfied, they made their way back, Otabek leading the pack to the outskirts of the city where larger homes on acreage could be found. They stopped in front of the stone pillar of one of the sprawling estates; Otabek was staring at the property while JJ and Yuri watched their mate.

There was a low whistle from JJ, “This is something else. This is where you grew up, Beks?”

Otabek snorted, “Not quite, I mean this is the property but it’s changed.”

Yuri pointed to the name plate which was on the main gates, “That is your name isn’t it?”

Otabek nodded, “It is the same.”

Yuri leaned against the stone pillar, “So, now we are here. You know your legacy has continued, and from the looks of it, they are doing well. What do you want to do?”

Otabek looked to Yuri, “I have no idea. I am not sure that I really believed that there would be anything left.”

JJ clapped his hand on Otabek’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Beks. We can come back if you desire.”

Yuri pushed himself off the wall, “ _Da,_ let's go back. We can think about it later. I think there are a few clubs out there we need to check out.”

Otabek smiled, nodding in agreement. “Sounds good. Let’s see what is out there. We all know without me you would be lost.”

“That was only once and it was decades ago,” Yuri snarled.

JJ cackled, “I don’t think I ever heard about this.”

“And if you like living, you never will.”

Otabek wrapped his arm around JJ, pulling the taller man down to his level. “Later I should tell you about the few years we spent among Hippies.”

“Really?” JJ giggled.

“I might look younger, but dammit I will murder you both.”

They made their way back to the hotel bantering the whole way, only one of them realizing that they were being followed.

 

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_   
_Hunt you down eat you alive_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals_

* * *

_Maybe you think that you can hide_   
_I can smell your scent for miles_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_   
_Baby I'm_

 

They spent the next two weeks enjoying the sights and nightlife that Almaty had to offer. JJ and Yuri were sitting in the VIP section of one of the clubs while Otabek was at the table spinning some tunes. Yuri lounged against JJ, bending so that his lips were by his ear when he wanted to tell him something. They set off the aura of being unapproachable, which is what Yuri wanted.

“So what has had you on edge _, Chaton?”_ JJ asked. He had noticed how jumpy Yuri had been the past few weeks.

“You noticed?”

“I notice everything about you, love,” JJ wrapped his long arm around Yuri, pulling the older man closer. “Tell me what you are seeing that the rest of us are missing.”

“There is someone watching us.”

JJ chuckled, “To be fair, with your ass a lot of someones watch us. Have you ever seen the way you dance?”

“Jackass.” Yuri grumbled,.“Fine. If you don’t believe me I will just keep it to myself.”

JJ kissed the top of Yuri’s blond head. “Don’t be mad, please. I believe you _, mon Cher_. When did you first feel that?”

“I’ve been feeling it a while. At first I thought it was those Hunters, actually, wanting revenge for that last one.” Yuri sighed. “Since then, though, I am pretty sure that it has amped up and there is someone who has followed us here, but they are too sloppy to be one of those damn Hunters. I think it is another like us.”

A growl erupted from JJ, “Is he here?”

“No,” Yuri ran his hand along the inside of JJ’s thigh, “but I think they are biding their time.”

“What is your plan? I am guessing you don’t wish to talk to Beks about this, otherwise you would have already.”

“Tch!” Yuri sucked his teeth. “He just found his family. I am not about to spook him from what it is he needs to do for his closure.”

“You are quite the soft one, _petit._ ” JJ chuckled, “I think, though, that we should let Beks know.”

Yuri sighed, “Yeah, you’re right, asshole. Let’s wait though until he knows what he is doing about his family, then we can talk. Let him have this moment.”

JJ nodded then stood up, pulling Yuri to himself. “If they are not here, and it sounds like there is nothing left to discuss, then let’s dance while Beks is up on the stage. We should make him nice and jealous, primed for later.”

 

_So if I run it's not enough_   
_You're still in my head forever stuck_   
_So you can do what you wanna do, eh_   
_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_   
_But don't deny the animal_   
_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 

* * *

 

“What were the two of you up to last night?” Otabek asked fresh from the shower.

Yuri looked over from where he was lounging against JJ on the sofa, “Whatever do you mean?”

“The pair of you sitting in the booth, all cozy as you were,” Otabek smirked. “You remember that our kind of relationship is illegal here, right?”

“I think that is highly unfair that they hate Vampyres given how many legends there are of our kind,” Yuri smirked.

“You know damn well what I am saying.”

JJ chuckled, “ _Oui,_ we know. We were just resting and well trying to get you fired up, if you want to know the truth. It worked well, if I recall, given what happened once you were done with your set.”

“And again later on the way home,” Yuri flipped up his fingers counting it off, “and three more times once we got home.”

JJ lifted the hem of Yuri’s shirt, his nails grazing along his pale abdomen as he looked to Otabek. “It is a damn good thing that we don’t break, given how hard you rode us both.”

Otabek growled low, “If only I had the time for you two; I would teach you your lesson over again.”

JJ chuckled.

“Where are you off to, Beka?”

Otabek flashed out of the room and then back, this time wearing a shirt, his hair combed back. “I looked it up, and if the records are correct it is my youngest sister who owns that property. I am going to see her.”

Yuri sat up, his legs swinging to the floor lightly. “You made your decision then?”

Otabek nodded, “Yes, I want to see how she is doing and that they are well.”

“Given the size of that house I would say that they are all doing very well.” JJ tapped a finger to his lip, “Wait, how old would this sister of yours be by this point. Would she realize who you are?”

“It was nineteen sixty-nine that I was changed,” Otabek smiled, “forty-five years have passed since then. She would be now fifty-five, and with children of her own. I am not sure that she would think I was the same brother who left home.”

“But you look identical.” JJ countered.

“JJ has a point; what are you telling them?”

“I called and told her that I was my own son, and visiting.” Otabek tugged on the hem of his band shirt. “I told her that I was dead, which is what everyone had thought up to that point. I mean, I cannot pass for sixty-three, not matter what. But I can pass for the twenty-something child of myself.”

“Did you want company?” Yuri asked.

JJ chuckled, “Yuri can easily pass for fifteen-- ow!”

Otabek chuckled as he saw Yuri deck JJ, “No but thank you.” He went to his lovers, bending to kiss Yuri on the lips. “Besides, you don’t look a day over eighteen, my love.”

Yuri scowled but still accepted the kiss. “Be safe and call if you need us for anything.”

Otabek nodded and stepped out into the night.

 

* * *

 

Yuri and JJ waited about an hour before they decided they, too, would follow. Yuri had a feeling that, with them separated, whoever it was that was stalking them would choose that moment to attack. Dressed in all black they raced through the night, following the trail of the individual who thought themselves a Hunter, stalking creatures who could potentially rip their throat open.

“Any idea who this asshole is?” JJ asked once they picked up the trail.

“A few.” Yuri said stoically, “None of them good, to be honest.”

JJ nodded, pushing himself to move a bit faster, hoping that they wouldn’t be too late.

 

_Yeah you can start over you can run free_   
_You can find other fish in the sea_   
_You can pretend it's meant to be_   
_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_   
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_   
_You can pretend that it was me_   
_But no, oh_

They arrived on the outskirts of the estate, the scent of humans flooding any scent of the one that they were stalking. There was movement on the opposite side of the estate, slight and almost missed had Yuri not been scanning the skyline. JJ followed Yuri’s vision, noticing the motion as well. There was someone there and they were focused on the house. There was the chance that they didn’t even realize that the two Vampyres were following them this entire time.

Yuri pulled out his phone, depending on JJ to let him know the moment that their target moved from their position. He dialed Otabek’s number, watching the house for movement, seeing Otabek who was sitting with his sister, smiling as they spoke.

* * *

 

Otabek was beyond nervous as he stepped up to the doorstep. While he had spoken to his sister on the phone, it would be another thing to see her after so many years. If he were being honest with himself, his decision to become like Yuri was purely selfish. On one hand he was tired of his life, of being broke, and feeling abandoned. On the other, he saw this beautiful creature and wanted to possess every last sinew of him, fuck all of the consequences. Never once did he look back and think he had made an error in his choice, even now as he stood on the threshold of his past. He was confident that, no matter what happened now, he was in the right place.

The door opened the moment Otabek raised his hand to knock. Inside revealed a woman in her mid fifties, grey along her temple and deep, etched lines around her dark, round eyes showing a life full of laughter. She gasped as the warm light washed over Otabek who stood at the door.

 _“Beka?”_ She murmured under her breath before straightening and standing aside in invitation, _“You are my brother’s son? Please come inside!”_

Otabek smiled, using his years as a dj  dealing with humans on a regular basis to appear like one of them. _“Yes I am Amir Altin, and you would be Tete Rayhana?”_

Rayhana smiled, _“Yes, welcome home.”_

She pulled Otabek into a warm embrace. Her skin smelt of the sun, and dirt from her garden. She also smelt of her kitchen, some kind of stew and freshly baked bread. Otabek smiled to see how his sister had grown, reminding him much of their mother with the same warm atmosphere around them. Rayhana welcomed Otabek further into her home, talking about her life, her children and the history of the house, how their parents had been so poor and it wasn’t until the revolution and independence in the nineties that they really were able to break out of that rut. She ushered him into the living room where she had a steaming pot of tea and baked goods laid out for them to enjoy. A few of her children ran around pilfering snacks while their mother swatted their bottoms, introducing their long lost cousin from America.

Otabek sat down, taking the offered cup of tea, letting it sit in his hands to warm him up, grateful that he had already eaten the night before. _“Your home is beautiful.”_

She laughed, _“It is nothing much, but it is home. We are happy to have you here, and your Kazakh is perfect. Surprising, given that you have been living in America all of your life. My brother has kept up with it?”_

Otabek coughed, _“My father passed away when I was younger but, what I remember of him, he loved his home and would tell me about it. My mother taught me the language.”_

She nodded, her eyes sad. _“I am sorry that I never got the chance to tell my brother that I loved him and that I understood why he left. To let him know that mama and papa understood as well and how proud they were of him.”_

They spoke some more before Rayhana excused herself to take her children to bed. Otabek stood, wandering silently through the empty main floor, dumping his still full cup of tea down the sink to bring back to the living room as a show of having drunk its contents. Photographs of memories covered the walls. Otabek was happy to see that his family had done well, that he was not entirely forgotten and still thought of well by the people he had all but abandoned in his youth.

Rayhana returned all apologies a few moments later, smiling when she saw that Otabek had not just finished his tea but that there was a cookie on his plate with bites taken from it. Otabek noticed how she seemed to relax even further on seeing that, chattering further on her life now and how much better it had become.

Otabek shifted, feeling his phone vibrate, looking to the display he saw Yuri’s name. _“I am sorry I need to get this.”_

Rayhana nodded, looking down at her hands while Otabek picked up his phone, “Everything okay?”

“Yes and no,” Yuri’s voice came through the phone.

“Where are you?”

“Right outside.”

“What?”

“There is someone, something, that has been following you and I think you should make your farewells. I don’t think that they will mind if humans got into the crossfire.”

Otabek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I understand. Do you know who it is? Is it who I think it is?”

There was a snort on the other end, “I doubt that old fucker is still alive.”

“Yura.”

There was nothing but silence, “I am not sure. Maybe. Which is why I am telling you this now.”

“I understand.”

Otabek listened as Yuri said a few more things before hanging up the phone. He turned back to his sister who was watching with tears in her eyes.

_“Are you alright, Hana?”_

_I knew it was you Beka.”_ She stood up and cupped his face with her soft warm hands. _“How can it be that you have returned after so long and still look the same?”_

 _“And here I thought I had done so well being Amir,”_ Otabek chuckled. _“I never could fool you, Hana.”_

She smiled, _“You almost had me. Even now I wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but listening to you on the phone….the way you spoke then you called me Hana. You were the only one to ever call me that.”_

Otabek sighed, then kissed his sister’s forehead. _“How are you not scared of me?”_

 _“You are my big brother. I know you would never hurt me.”_  Her voice sounded sad, _“You have to go now don’t you? That call just now… will I ever see you again?”_

Otabek shook his head, _“That I cannot answer. Time for me is not like it is for you. Not anymore.”_

_“How?”_

_“I met someone, someone who I couldn’t let go.”_

_“Are they the same someone who just called?”_ She smirked, _“Your voice was softer with them, this Yura. I hope he is good to you.”_

_“He? Who?”_

Rayhana smiled, tapping Otabek’s cheek. _“I saw the way you looked at the farm hands. I know my brother.”_

If Otabek could blush he would have at that moment, _“Outed by my own sister.”_

There was another buzz from his phone. Glancing to it there was one message which had Otabek pulling his sister down to the ground just seconds before glass in her living room shattered.

 

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_   
_Hunt you down eat you alive_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_   
_I can smell your scent for miles_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_   
_Baby I'm_

 

Yuri had no time to check that Otabek got the message as he went flying in the direction of the attack. JJ was the one to notice when the individual made their move, choosing to shoot through the window. Whether they were looking to attack the human or Otabek was uncertain. Yuri didn’t care who the target was as he sprang to action.

“Why does he always make himself a damn target?” Yuri grumbled as they flew the few acres that expanded the estate.

“I think our Beks just likes being saved,” JJ answered with a chuckle.

Yuri snorted, “Seems to be that way, doesn’t it?” Yuri stopped suddenly, his whole body stiffening. “Fuck.”

JJ looked from Yuri to the few feet between them and their prey, “We are almost there, what is it?”

Yuri stood straight, stepping into the moonlight. “Yakov you old piece of shit, come out into the open. Or are you still a coward?”

JJ followed Yuri’s lead feeling tightly wound, ready to step into action the moment he would be needed. There was a rustle of leaves as a fat old man stepped out from the bushes. JJ sniffed the air. This was no human, but a Vampyr like they were. Unlike Yuri who smelt like the citrus body soap that he preferred, this man smelt of crypt dust and decay. JJ shivered as he felt his whole body screaming to run, to escape. Had Yuri not been standing steady he would have taken off long beforehand.

 _“Your little pet there seems to be jumpy.”_ The old man Yakov spoke in an old form of Russian. His voice sounded rough like gravel.

“Speak English, you fuck. He doesn’t speak the old language.” Yuri growled.

“Very well.” Yakov coughed, his sharp eyes glancing between Yuri and JJ. “I am Yakov. I am sure that this little shit hasn’t told you of me.”

JJ smirked, “Yuri only shares important information. If you were not mentioned, then you likely are not all that important.”

“Cocky child,” the old man growled, “you speak as though I were like you. I am older than your little master there.”

“You smell like it too,” Yuri stepped in front of JJ to bring attention back to himself, “Tell me, have you never heard of showers or soap wherever the fuck you have been holing up?”

“Your mouth is just as smart as I remember. Clearly I made a mistake allowing you to live.”

Yuri growled low, “Allowed? You think you _allowed_ me to live? You might be older than me when we were human, but you are not older than me in this form.”

“You made one other mistake,” the old man growled low.

“Oh?” Yuri smirked, “and what was that?”

“You dared to come into my territory with your little coven.”

 

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_   
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_   
_The beast inside, side side side_   
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 

Like many fights between their kind, the banter ended with rapid movements as they crashed into each other, hands like claws, and fangs bared. For the most part JJ stayed out of the ancient Vampyres way; circling the fight and waiting for a moment to dart in or follow an order from Yuri.

“That you would use a gun. Did you think that kind of shit would hurt us?” Yuri snarled as his hands flew at Yakov’s face. “Are you so damned decrepit that you don’t remember what can hurt our kind anymore?”

“Oh I remember boy, more than you do.” Yakov retorted, “While you are bathing and having fun pretending to be like the cattle, I have been getting stronger. You are not the only one with a coven, child.”

JJ snarled as he was waylaid by five Vampyres of varying ages and strengths. They had come out of the brush; JJ’s attention had been on his lover and Yakov as they faced off, the last thing that he had expected was that the elder was not alone. Yuri turned his eyes away for a moment, seeing as pale hands shot out grasping at JJ’s body, pulling him back.

“Foolish child,” Yakov growled, landing a blow that sent Yuri reeling, “never take your eyes off of your enemy. Did I teach you nothing?”

A growl ripped through Yuri’s chest, echoing against the tree line. “Once I finish with you I am going to destroy everything you have ever created.”

Yakov laughed scornfully, “In all the years I have known you, never once have you defeated me.”

 

_No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_   
_You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_   
_The beast inside, side side side_   
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 

* * *

 

_“Watch your footing, boy!” Yakov barked out the order as once more Yuri found himself on his ass in the mud._

_The older man held out his hand, helping the youth from the slick ground. He clapped the youth on the shoulder as they made their way towards the weapons rack where they could hand over their practice weapons._

_Yuri was grumbling as he washed up, splashing the cold water from the spring onto his face and neck._

_“Yakov get you again, Yuri?” Aerik laughed as he came up beside Yuri to fetch some water._

_“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “I will get that old fucker one of these days.”_

_Aerik smiled, “You have been saying that for years. Besides, he isn’t that old.”_

_“Thirty winters is old.”_

_“I suppose to someone who is only barely off their mother’s teat Yakov would seem old.”_

_Yuri growled at his friend, “You are younger than I am.”_

_“And yet wiser by ages”_

_Aerik and Yuri walked back to the longhouse, laughing and bantering. It was their eighteenth year and there was an upcoming raid which they were both hoping to be invited to as eldest in their families. There was a crowd gathered in front of the Jarl, who was standing on a platform so that he could be heard. Aerik nodded to Yuri and dashed to where he saw his family while Yuri was escorted towards his father who was about to speak to the crowd._

_“Silence!” the Jarl spoke, his voice loud and clear._

_The whole crowd quieted to a dull murmur._

_“I know there are many questions and I promise that we will answer them the best that we can.”_

_A female voice cried out, “Is it true that the Mari have been attacked?”_

_The Jarl looked to the woman, his face stern. “Elena I know you have family there, and yes there was an attack. We do not know who this enemy is, as they seem to attack at night when the moon is high. What I do know is that we will be sending a party to Merya where the other tribes will also be gathering and we will crush them.”_

_There was a round of cheers as the Jarl finished his speech._

_The Jarl lifted his hand to gather their attention once more. “Once we have our warriors they will set out and bring home_ _Victory._ _”_

_The crowd cheered once more as the Jarl and his family turned to walk into their home that doubled as the war room at times like these. Yuri sat at the long table which was laid out with maps and plans written in careful runes. His mother brought him a plate with some hard cheeses and bread as well as a flagon of mead. Yuri looked up from the papers as he heard the furs moving at and Yakov along with a few of the other leaders who comprised his father’s war council came inside and sat at the table all accepting mead of their own._

_“We must strike immediately!” Grigorii slammed his fist on the wooden table. His face was a map of scars from previous battles._

_Yuri’s father held up his hand before Grigorii started to rant about the good old days where they could raid as they pleased, finding glory for the old gods._

_“Grigorii, these are not like the old days.” The Jarl sighed, “The reports we have is that this, whatever it is rips and shreds the people. What remains…”_

_Yuri watched his father. It wasn’t often that he would see him flustered over something. He was a hardened warrior, how could this be what brings him down?_

_“Nikola,” Yakov spoke up, “I have been your friend for many years now. I think that Grigorii has a point. This enemy seems to have no regard for the proper way of things. They slaughter everyone; the elderly, and the children. They have no honour, why do you think to honour them?”_

_The Jarl nodded, “If we do this then I am sorry, but Yuri will be staying here in the village.”_

_Yuri sat up slamming his fist on the table, “Odin’s left nut! Father! I have waited far too long already. You promised that I could go on the next one, and you want me to stay behind with those who are still on their mother’s tit?”_

_His father looked to him. Instead of finding rage, his eyes were just tired, “Yura, I have lost many sons and I would like to be able to preserve my line just a bit longer. I know you are ready, but I also need you here to protect your mother and younger sisters.”_

_Yuri glared, throwing the hunk of bread he had in his hand to the plate standing up, “I guess there is no point to my being here then.”_

_Jarl Nikola sighed as his son stormed from the room, waving off the protests. “He is right to be upset, but there is something about this whole fight that feels wrong.”_

_No more was said about Yuri and the council turned to planning the upcoming raid._

 

* * *

_Aerik found Yuri by the lake throwing flat stones along the surface, making them skip along the smooth surface._

_“There you are!’ Aerik chuckled, “You missed the calling.”_

_“I assume you are going with the others?”_

_“Yeah, I was surprised to not hear your name called. Are you one of the raid leaders?”_

_Yuri snorted, “No. My dear father, our Jarl, decided that I was to stay behind to play nursemaid.”_

_Yuri felt his friend’s heavy hand ruffle his hair, “Next time then.”_

_Yuri smacked Aerik in the ribs, picking up another stone which he skipped along the water. “You’d think that Loki were playing a trick, and yet here I am. Never moving forwards, always held behind.”_

 

* * *

_The raiding party left, men and women of various ages equipped with swords, axes, and shields, their hair braided back and face painted as they were about to embark on the journey North. Yuri, decked in furs and jewelry befitting his status wished the warriors success on their battle, that the gods looked over them granting their blades accuracy, and their spoils many. He played his part, watching with narrowed eyes as his best friend along with others left, leaving the village with the bare minimum of guard._

_Yakov held back for a moment, “Your father only wants what is best for you.”_

_Yuri’s lip curled in a snarl, “Go die old man, I don’t need your concern or pity. I see that you are going with the lot. At least there is one small favour as I don’t have to deal with you for a few turns of the moon.”_

_Yakov sighed, shaking his head, turning to join the party._

_Yuri watched until they were out of sight, the sound of hooves replaced by the sound of the incoming storm._

 

* * *

 

_Yo,_   
_Whoa_   
_Whoa_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_   
_Just like animals (Yeah)_   
_Animals (Yeah)_   
_Like animals-mals (Yeah)_   
_Ow_

 

Yuri’s chest was slick with blood from gashes where he had misstepped. He could feel his body weakening as it tried to keep up with healing as well as matching hits with Yakov. He knew that his attentions had been split too far with looking over to see if JJ was still holding his own.

“You are not treating me like a true rival, boy.” Yakov snarled, “You never could take this seriously. Unlike before I am not using a blunted weapon and you are no longer the Jarl’s son.”

Yuri growled, too tired to respond.

“This is why everyone died on your watch,” Yakov went on, “because you are too weak.”

Yuri steeled himself, his fangs bared as he ran towards Yakov. He knew he made a grave error as he felt a sharp stab in his chest where Yakov’s hand had gone through. He coughed, tasting blood on his lips, his hands wrapped around Yakov’s wrists, holding him back from reaching his heart.

Yakov leaned forward.  “You have always been weak. It is why your whole family was slaughtered.” Yakov whispered, “It is why your new family will die with you as well.”

Yuri’s eyes swept over to JJ, who was fighting multiple Vampyres. Although it seemed like less than before he was not certain. Yuri grimaced as he felt Yakov’s fingers move inside him, his sharp nails tearing and clawing at his insides. There was a scream as several of Yakov’s creations were dusted. Yuri fell to the ground when Yakov yanked his hand back his eyes narrowed as he whistled, alerting his coven to retreat back into the safety of the treeline. Yuri felt arms wrap around him. His eyes rolled as he saw Otabek holding him against his chest, his eyes watching the retreat.

“Let’s move now as well,” Otabek spoke low, “nothing further is likely to happen tonight, not with dawn so close.”

JJ nodded, dusting his clothing off as he watched Otabek lift Yuri into his arms. They needed to get him somewhere safe, somewhere that he could heal without fear of further attack.

 

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_   
_Hunt you down eat you alive_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_

 

* * *

 

_It wasn’t three nights before Yuri realized something had gone wrong in his father’s council and their calculations. While he was still pissed at being left behind, he took it upon himself as the heir to ensure that those who were left back would be ready to fight should it be needed. Yuri was patrolling the village that evening, and there was a nagging feeling that something was bound to happen. He knew that whatever came, at least he could go on to Valhalla knowing that he had done what he could and would go down fighting for it._

_It happened so quickly, the screams and the sound of battle. It wasn’t a raid so much as a slaughter. There were only five individuals, with eyes that seemed to reflect like wild cats in the firelight. They first approached the village as men, bare feet, wearing nothing but rags and smelling like death. Yuri was at the gate, and he drew his sword demanding that they turn and leave._

_“What a reception.” One of the strangers snarled, “We are but poor monks and are in need of a place to rest.”_

_Yuri glared, “It is past the hour that we will accept any travellers. It is trying times and we do not allow anyone through our gates after sunset. Come back on the morrow and we shall see.”_

_“But we have come such a long way and there is no place nearby which can offer us shelter.”_

_“Only Frigg can know your destiny,” Yuri stood his ground, “but come back when daybreaks. There are many trees where you can find shelter and camp for the evening, but you may not stay here.”_

_“You will let us pass.” One of the others hissed, Yuri caught a glimpse of their face, pale and beautiful despite the rags. A female with eyes that shone in the torchlight and was unnatural, sending shivers down his spine._

_“You could be Fenrir himself bringing forth Ragnarok, but you will not pass this gate so long as I draw breath.”_

_Yuri felt his breath catch as the one who stood in the front flew towards him, one minute standing a few yards away, the next he was in his face. The scent of decay was stronger, but seemed to only reside on the rags themselves. Under that there was another scent, one which Yuri couldn’t quite place. Yuri gasped for air as he felt icy hands grip around his neck._

_“I like you,” He spoke softly, white teeth gleaming, “I think I will have you become one of mine.”_

_“Enki!” the female hissed, “How could you want to give this one the Gift?”_

_Enki turned with a snarl, “I decide who is made and worthy. Go now with your brothers and leave no one alive. This one is mine.”_

_Yuri was feeling his strength leave him as his vision swam. There was the faint clatter as his sword and shield fell to the ground followed by the sound of his family and friends screaming into the night, their stories ending._

 

* * *

 

_Yuri woke up naked on a pile of furs in what he recognized was his father’s pallet. Confusion replaced only with the memories of blood, screams, and pain; but why was he still left alive? For the briefest of moments he held the hope that there would be the sound of his mother and sisters crashing around in the front room calling for him to get up but no sound came save the crackling of fire._

_Yuri sat up on the pallet, crawling to the edge where he knew his father kept a short blade. Mindless of his nudity, Yuri crept out around the partition which separated the sleeping quarters from the main room. There on his father’s throne was the man Enkil from the night before, on his lap was one of his sisters, her head lolling unnaturally. Enkil looked up, his lips and chin stained a brilliant red, he smirked seeing Yuri standing there blade in hand and nothing else._

_“Ahh the beautiful one has awoken,” Enkil tossed aside the girl holding his hands out as though inviting Yuri to embrace him. “Ishtar, I dare say that this boy is more beautiful than you.”_

_There was a snort from the corner of the room making Yuri turn his head and glare. The woman, Ishtar, was wearing his mother’s clothing, fine fabrics which he only wore for certain occasions when meeting with other tribe leaders. “You can dress up a pig, but a sow's ear can never be called silk. Perhaps your eyesight is going Enkil.”_

_Enkil chuckled as he moved closer to Yuri mindless of the dagger in his hand, “What does she know? You have such fighting spirit. When you come to your own power you will be a god among our kind. Do you not feel it yet?”_

_Yuri was confused, staring at Enkil. His eyes were hypnotic and while Yuri wanted to stab him, his hands shook. Yuri found he was unable to thrust his blade in the direction of Enkil, who only kept coming closer until his fingers were playing with a lock of Yuri’s golden hair._

_“The thirst,” Enkil continued, “it should be unbearable for you right now.”_

_Yuri dropped his blade, his hands rising to his throat as he noticed that gnawing feeling. His mouth was dry and each breath rasped like sandpaper down his throat. He was hungry and thirsty._

_“There it is,” Enkil smiled, “Ishtar, bring in the one I have kept aside for him.” Enkil caressed the side of Yuri’s face gently, “Your first should be something special, so I have already prepared you with someone I think you will enjoy.”_

_There was the sound of a struggle as Ishtar returned. It was the scent, though, which made Yuri stiffen. His eyes were round as saucers when he saw his stoic mother, someone who had always stood proud, being dragged into the room. She looked as though she had aged over one hundred years overnight, the moment she saw Yuri she strained herself trying to go to him. Ishtar used her sharp nails nicking the side of his mother’s neck._

_The scent of blood which had already been strong blossomed further. Yuri could feel his mouth water and a blind need come over him. Enkil smiled, tapping Yuri’s back to encourage him to move towards her. Yuri bit his own lip, his hands curled into fists at his side._

_“Yuri! Thank Frigg you are alive, son. Your sisters…” She trailed off as she saw the way Yuri was moving, struggling with his new nature._

_Yuri could feel the thirst building. He couldn’t help himself as he started to move towards his mother. The woman Ishtar smirked holding her captive still, “Look at your son as he comes to take your life. He is ours now.”_

_Yuri saw how his mother’s face changed. She smiled softly and stopped struggling. “It’s okay my Yuri. I have no fear in my fate, and I willingly give my life for you.”_

_Yuri’s hands shook as he grasped hold of his mother, pulling her towards himself. His mouth opened as he clamped down on her neck. The rush of warmth from her blood filled him immediately, his hands moved to brace her against him, holding her like a lover. Life flowed into him, memories and feelings, her love for her family and fierceness which had always driven her forward. Into Yuri flowed the will that he would rise above and gain his vengeance for his family and the life and future which had been stolen from him. That his exchange for never being able to walk the halls of Valhalla was this last piece of her which he took deep inside._

 

* * *

 

_Maybe you think that you can hide_   
_I can smell your scent for miles_   
_Just like animals_   
_Animals_   
_Like animals-mals_   
_Baby I'm_

 

It was a full week before Yuri opened his eyes again. Otabek was beside himself uncertain of what the hell was going on. In all of his years with Yuri, never had he seen his mate so vulnerable. JJ thought fast, calling up Christophe as they made their way to their hotel. With the fae’s assistance they were able to get protection for Otabek’s sister and get him to look up all that he could on this Yakov as Yuri was otherwise unable to speak to them.

Yuri opened his eyes. Slowly the room came into focus. His thirst was almost at the extreme of when he was first born, something that could require the whole of a town to sate. Slowly he rose, feeling the tug on his hand, he looked over to see that he had one of those needles in his vein and attached was a bag full of blood. Yuri smirked at the way he was kept alive. His hand roamed along his chest, there was a slight ache there, but it was all healed and there were no signs of the wound. Yuri ripped the needle from his hand, the small hole closing instantly. Yuri walked out of the bedroom to find Otabek and JJ both on the sofa where they were bent over a map. Otabek looked up first followed by JJ who grinned at Yuri.

“Ahh Sleeping Beauty has awoken.” JJ broke the silence, “How are you feeling, _Chaton?”_

“As though I had someone ram their fist through my chest cavity,” Yuri spoke wryly, “yourself?”

Otabek moved to Yuri, his hands tracing along Yuri’s face, “I thought we lost you.”

Yuri closed his eyes at the touch, “For a moment there I thought it was over myself. Not a feeling I care to repeat. I assume you were going over a plan for this?”

“I swear I will rip that old fucker’s head from his spine.” Otabek snarled.

“Ahh my Beka,” Yuri chuckled, “he would tear you apart I am afraid. He is just a few years younger than I am, and has decades of training when he was human as a great warrior of my tribe.”

“Yeah,” JJ pipped up, “we found out quite a bit about this Yakov. We have no last name for him though. Most of the stories are just like old legends and fables, no idea what is truth versus fiction.”

Yuri sat beside JJ, “Likely a combination of both to be fair. What do you need to know? I might be able to assist you there. Just in the fact that he has made so many younglings, he will not be as strong as I am. Just this time I need to keep my head in the game.”

“This time?” Otabek smashed his fist onto a side table, the wood cracking under the pressure. “You almost died last time.”

“Yeh, I did.” Yuri sighed, “I went in too cocky, and my head was not in the game. I will not allow him to get into my head again. I know you both are more than capable to take care of the younglings.”

“No. I won’t let you take this asshole on your own!”

“I have to agree with Beks here,” JJ sat back rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I mean, it took all I had to take on what I did, and if that were to happen again I might just allow them to take me as well.”

“Continue to talk like this and you won’t be coming with me.” Yuri growled, “I cannot be spending all my time worried that you two idiots are just there on a death wish. I am not going in with the thought that I will be dying. Only one Vampyr will perish and it will be that old codger as I crush his very heart with my hands.”

Otabek nodded, closing his eyes once before sitting beside Yuri. Together the trio went over where they assumed Yakov was holing up. Likely in the past week he had not been sitting on his laurels and had replenished his ranks. From everything that Otabek and JJ had been able to discern from the rise in missing persons, Yakov was working at a frantic rate.

“We need to strike fast,” Yuri tapped the map, “we cannot allow them to gain anymore within their ranks. Soon the Hunters will also get wind of this mess and I don’t want to lose this kill to some human.”

 

* * *

 

The trio went out to hunt quickly since there were only a few hours left until daylight. The plan was that while Yakov and his coven settled down for the day it would be then that they would strike. They knew it was risky to hit so close to daylight, but Yuri was relying on his age and strength to help pull them through. Yuri smirked when he saw that among the information Christophe had forwarded an ancient blade, something which Yuri remembered from his past. He was surprised to see how well kept it was, despite its age, twirling it in his hand and testing its heft and balance. Otabek advised that the edge had been coated with something that could kill their kind. While Yuri was not often one for tricks, this was a fight where he would leave nothing to chance. He had both men drink from him, praying to gods that he had long since abandoned that they would be kept safe in this endeavour.

They moved silently and swiftly to the abandoned crypt where Otabek and JJ had traced Yakov and his following. The hour was at such that Yuri could smell dawn on the air. They had to move fast with a kiss to each man then going their separate ways. Otabek and JJ were on a mission to block all possible means of escape, building fires so that the young would be trapped and confused, those that tried to escape that is. Meanwhile Yuri went right through the front door. He wanted Yakov and he was not going to lose this time.

Yuri found the alarm from fire rose quickly, there had clearly been such a high burst of younglings that many didn’t even pay heed to the blond Vampyr who stormed through carrying an ancient looking blade. The closer he got to the central chamber the less he was trusted, being as young as they were it was a minor effort for Yuri to dispatch each one with a single blow.

Yuri came up to a door, which he promptly kicked down. Inside the room was starkly different than the rest of the crypt, as it had been decorated like an office with warm reds and golds. It was down right cozy and had the feeling of being well lived in instead of some random hideout of a deranged old Vampyre.

“Was it truly necessary to destroy the door, Yuri?” Yakov looked up at the intrusion with disdain. “I am surprised though that you survived.”

Yuri tapped at his chest, “You have to actually remove it for me to die, or did you forget that while weakening yourself trying to create a little army around you?”

Yakov leaned back in his chair, his eyebrow raised, “And now what, in the barest of minutes before the dawn you are going to cut me down?”

“That is the plan.” Yuri smirked as he twirled his blade.

“My, my, my, that is an old sword. Where would you have picked up such an old relic?”

Yuri spun the blade in his hand once more, “Oh I have old friends and connections. It is almost like the ones we used to practice with back before.”

“No doubt you still are just as clumsy with it as you were as a boy.”

“Shall we test if my skill has improved?” Yuri made a few practice swings, “As you pointed out dawn is approaching, and I would much rather be with my mates than remain here any longer.”

Yakov’s eyes narrowed, “You assume they still live.”

Yuri smirked, “True, it is possible that they have been cut down, but I highly doubt it. You see, unlike your children I have continued to feed them, and so they have right now the strength from me to assist them. Can any of your creations boast such a thing? Either way, their fight is their own, and we will sort through what remains at the end of this. Enough talking and let’s finish this once and for all.”

Yakov moved quickly, snatching up a sword from the wall behind him, their blades clashed together. Yuri blocking each strike then countering with one of his own. The sound of metal against metal echoed out into the corridor. If there were any left of Yakov’s coven, none were coming to his aid.

“So much for your family, old man.” Yuri spoke as he cut savagely down and swept his blade across where Yakov had stood, barely missing him. “None come to aid their maker, what kind of bond is that.”

Yakov grunted, his face contorted as he tried to block each blow. He was losing ground and finding himself being on the defense more than attacking, Yuri being able to swing three times to his one. Yuri left no opening that Yakov could detect, his swings becoming far stronger and more persistent. He had only one thing left, hope that he could distract the boy into leaving himself open.

Yakov licked his lips before speaking, knowing that this could mean his death or his win. “I never thought that you would be left alive back then. I had been promised that you would all be killed.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed, “You are the reason for all of this?”

“I am,” he hissed swinging with ferocity, “I wanted the power. I was tired of being second to the Jarl. He was weak, as you are weak.”

Yuri snorted, “And just where did that power get you? You clearly couldn't even have Enkil change you back then.”

“No,” Yakov snarled, “unfortunately it took me a few years to find him and that coven of his.”

“Your mistake.” Yuri chuckled, “I am not even sure why you bothered to tell me about that. He and his clan are long since turned dust.”

Yuri dashed in, finding his opening as Yakov stumbled backwards, his sword hitting home. Yakov’s eye’s widened, his hand clutched around Yuri’s forearm, “How?”

Yuri smiled, his fangs gleaming in the light, “Really I should thank you. With your death my mother can now rest in peace in Valhalla, her vengeance has been met.”

Yuri stepped back, watching as Yakov’s body turned to stone then dust, the sword clattering to the floor.

 

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_   
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_   
_The beast inside, side side side_   
_Yeah yeah yeah_

_No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_   
_You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_   
_The beast inside, side side side_   
_Yeah yeah yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this! Only the Epilogue left... 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought... comments and kudos help feed the muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	16. Epilogue - Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it ends like all things... and as we began, we end with sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it... and I am going against the grain slightly in this one in that I am using a song from the 70s as the last 'chapter' but it isnt set in the year of the song lol... what can I say... i am the author and I wanted to use this song, as it is what set me off on this adventure last year... 
> 
> The song is none other than [Sympathy for the Devil ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRXGsPBUV5g) by the Rolling Stones! One of my favourite songs by them, and yes I do realize that it also harkens to another much more famous Vamp film [as i am sure you do realize by now]... 
> 
> Thank you once more to my amazing Betas who helped keep me writing this and encouraging me along the way... [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) and [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) I am not sure what I would do without the two of you... save drowning in crappy grammar... 
> 
> Thank you to those who have read and commented along the way... I love you all, your comments brighten my day in so many ways...

##  **Epilogue**

_Sympathy for the Devil_

  


_Please allow me to introduce myself_   
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_   
_I've been around for a long, long year_   
_Stole many a man's soul to waste_

 

The moment the sword clattered to the floor it was like a spell was broken. Yuri picked up the sword then straightened, dusting himself off before walking out of the door. There was a sound crashing through the corridor which had Yuri take a defensive stance only to relax when he saw his two mates jogging towards him. Yuri smiled as he jumped into Otabek’s arms, their mouths coming together. Otabek moaned against Yuri’s lips, holding his mate close.

“We need to fly, _mon Chers_.” JJ spoke nervously, “There isn’t much time before the light is too much for us to handle.”

Otabek nodded breaking away from Yuri, “When we are safe.”

Yuri grinned kissing Otabek once more, “I look forward it.”

 

* * *

 

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_   
_Had his moment of doubt and pain_   
_Made damn sure that Pilate_   
_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

_Pleased to meet you_   
_Hope you guess my name_   
_But what's puzzling you_   
_Is the nature of my game_

 

They arrived back to the hotel. JJ and Otabek thought ahead, having contracted a car with darkened windows, allowing them to be driven right inside to the lower levels. The trio were a sight, torn clothing and covered in dirt. They managed to make it up without incident given the hour. Despite feeling bone weary, Yuri insisted that they all shower to wash away the filth of the evening.

Otabek and Yuri had to assist JJ, who was still young enough that the call of the sun made it very hard for him to move. Carefully they stripped him down, Otabek holding him up while Yuri prepared the water. Together they moved under the water, the hot water pouring down their forms. Yuri took to washing JJ’s hair while Otabek cleaned his body. Dirt and suds trailed down their bodies and down the drain until the water ran clear and they were left just caressing, giving sleepy kisses and nips along wet necks. Slowly they dried themselves off, Otabek and Yuri tucking JJ in first before Otabek took up the brush to carefully comb out Yuri’s hair until it shone like spun gold. Together they slipped into the bed, holding JJ between them as they let the day take them.

 

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_   
_When I saw it was a time for a change_   
_Killed the czar and his ministers_   
_Anastasia screamed in vain_

_I rode a tank_   
_Held a general's rank_   
_When the blitzkrieg raged_   
_And the bodies stank_

_Pleased to meet you_   
_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_   
_Ah, what's puzzling you_   
_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

 

Yuri was, as usual, first to wake, his eyes snapping open the moment that the sun was on the horizon. His eyes locked on his two mates who were still asleep, their faces still as they dreamt. The reality that he was close to losing them was still strong in his mind. There was no guarantee that it would have worked out as well as they had planned. There was in many ways no point in regretting or thinking of the what ifs, as they were there now safe, alive, together.

Otabek woke, his eyes immediately on Yuri. A slow smile grew on his face.

“Hey there, Golden Boy.” Yuri smirked.

Otabek chuckled, “Long time since I have heard that name.”

“Might be time I brought it back. I still say it suits you.”

Otabek reached across the still slumbering JJ, “hmm, I am not so sure about that, but you can call me anything you desire, my love.”

“No regrets?”

“Never.”

“Even after seeing your sister?” Yuri’s smile was sad and somewhat lonely, “You looked very happy there with your family.”

Otabek sighed, “It was nice to see Hana after so long, and how she has a family of her own.” He chuckled, “She actually realized who I was. She was always the smart one of my siblings.” Otabek paused, his fingers laced with Yuri’s, “But to answer you, I have no regrets. From the moment I saw you, I wanted you. I wanted to be with you, and I have no regrets in having followed you to that little house at the edge of the woods and by the beach.”

Yuri hummed, “That was a nice place wasn’t it?”

Otabek chuckled, “It was. Definitely one of my favourite places.”

“I think it’s been long enough. We should see if the place is still there and go there next.”

There was a moan between them, “Where are we going next?”

“California, I am thinking.” Otabek nuzzled against the back of JJ’s neck.

“Near the place I found Beka, right on the beach.” Yuri smiled.

“Where you found Beks?” JJ asked, his hands roaming along Yuri’s nude body, his fingers playing around Yuri’s rim before pushing past the muscle.

Yuri moaned at the touch, _“Da,_ I found him singing in a tent at a carnival. His voice was like a siren, calling me to my death, and I went willingly.”

Otabek chuckled, “I think you were the only death there, and I happily went to your embrace.”

Yuri smiled taking Otabek’s hand and placing it at his groin, “Still interested in my embrace.”

Otabek’s eyes went wide, “Always.”

JJ chuckled low, “I am really enjoying this evening’s wake up call. Nothing like a little breakfast in bed.”

Yuri grinned, “Fuck yes, only I want you on your back _Jeh-Jeh_. I want to ride you while you open Beka up for me.”

Otabek groaned his cock hard almost instantaneously. “With pleasure.”

 

_I watched with glee_   
_While your kings and queens_   
_Fought for ten decades_   
_For the gods they made_

_I shouted out,_   
_"Who killed the Kennedys?"_   
_When after all_   
_It was you and me_

_Let me please introduce myself_   
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_   
_And I laid traps for troubadours_   
_Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

_Pleased to meet you_   
_Hope you guessed my name_   
_But what's puzzling you_   
_Is the nature of my game_

Yuri whipped back the covers, his mouth wrapped around JJ’s cock, making the Canadian moan at the touch. He took his cock all the way until it hit the back of his throat, humming his pleasure against the hardened organ. Otabek watched, enjoying the sounds coming from his two lovers as they took pleasure in each other’s bodies. He stroked his erection in time with Yuri, his one hand moving past his balls in order to play with his rim which was already twitching in anticipation.

Yuri pulled off JJ with a wet pop, “Are you just planning on watching or are you going to go get prepared? _Jeh-Jeh’s_ mouth is ready and waiting for you.”

Otabek licked his lips, watching Yuri as he positioned himself, one hand guiding JJ into himself as he used the other for balance. Otabek straddled JJ’s face, sighing as he felt JJ’s tongue swipe along his rim. Yuri bottomed out, moaning with his eyes closed in pure bliss as he felt JJ fill him. Yuri rode JJ, his moans filling their bedroom. He grinned seeing how Otabek watched him, his hand stroking to Yuri’s pace. An idea struck Yuri as he bent forward, batting aside Otabek’s hand. He took Otabek into his mouth, relaxing his throat as he took the larger man into him. He growled in appreciation when he felt Otabek’s fingers tangle in his hair, his hand helping to guide Yuri’s pace.

Otabek was overwhelmed by sensations as he felt JJ’s mouth and fingers opening him up wide and teasing his prostate, the addition of Yuri’s mouth on him had him moments from emptying himself down Yuri’s throat. Then there was a long moan from JJ as he came, and Yuri took Otabek down to the base. Otabek shuddered, his hips starting to move more earnestly as he fucked into Yuri’s mouth, one hand wrapped around Yuri’s throat so he could feel the way his cock bulged through the thin skin. He groaned as he felt how Yuri would tighten around him with each thrust, milking his cock, wanting every drop.

“Yura--” Otabek moaned out his name as he spilled down Yuri’s throat.

Yuri swallowed every last bit, coming off Otabek with a wet pop. Yuri grinned as he looked up at his lover, whose eyes were dark and blown out with lust. Yuri hummed his appreciation, his thumb wiping away the cum which dripped down his chin. Otabek watched with hungry eyes at how big Yuri was, his erection thick and dripping.

“Ready for me, Golden Boy?” Yuri smirked as he gave himself a few strokes.

Otabek kissed Yuri, lifting him up off of JJ so that they could shift their positions. JJ remained on his back, his legs open wide as Otabek kissed and worked JJ open. Yuri kneeled behind Otabek, the head of his cock nudging at his now well stretched hole.

“Almost,” Otabek growled back, “I am not done with Jean.”

Yuri nipped his neck, his thick cock resting between Otabek’s ass cheeks. “I want you now,” he snarled, “ _Jeh-Jeh_ likes it hard and raw, just fuck him.”

JJ moaned hearing the exchange. Otabek eyebrow raised, “You like that idea, Jean?”

“Oh yes.” JJ shivered, “Fuck me hard, Beks.”

Otabek leaned back smirking, “With pleasure.”

With a single motion, Otabek pressed himself past the tight ring of muscle, groaning at the feel of resistance due to not being stretched enough. JJ’s back arched, his fangs showing as he moaned out his pleasure, his nails scratching down Otabek’s back. Yuri bent forward to lap up the blood that welled up from the shallow cuts before they closed, nudging his own cock forward for entry. Yuri stilled Otabek with a snarl at the feeling of his nails pressing into his hip. He thrust into Otabek, moaning as he felt the slick from JJ’s ministrations, the wet which allowed him to glide in and out without resistance.

Otabek rutted into JJ, each thrust encouraging Yuri in deeper. He straightened out JJ’s leg so that he could kiss the muscular thighs as he fucked the Canadian. Otabek bit JJ as Yuri bit into him, JJ tightened around Otabek screaming out his name as he came, making a mess between them while Otabek filled his hole. Yuri then adjusted his grip as he began to fuck harder into Otabek, his hips slamming into Otabek’s ass, making a delicious wet slapping noise. Yuri screamed as he came, buried deep inside Otabek as JJ’s cum trickled down the inside of his thigh.

They fucked and fed from each other until the wee hours of dawn began to approach, ending up covered in cum and blood. The trio deciding that a shower was needed once more to clean themselves before settling down for the new day.

 

_Just as every cop is a criminal_   
_And all the sinners saints_   
_As heads is tails_   
_Just call me Lucifer_   
_'Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

_So if you meet me_   
_Have some courtesy_   
_Have some sympathy, and some taste_   
_Use all your well-learned politesse_   
_Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

_Pleased to meet you_   
_Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah_   
_But what's puzzling you_   
_Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down_

 

* * *

 

They lay together in a pile, nuzzling against each other.

“So Beks,” JJ spoke between soft kisses along Yuri’s neck, “was that Yakov the old bastard you two were talking about back in China?”

Otabek pulled both JJ and Yuri closer, “Yes. I had never met him before, but I remember the stories from Yura when I was first turned.”

“You two have a whole life before me,” JJ sulked, “a whole world which I am not part of.”

Yuri snorted, “Asshole, I was alive for over a thousand years before Beka even existed.”

JJ sighed, “I guess.”

“You are jealous over something that couldn’t be helped. Instead mourn for me, who had to walk so many centuries alone without my true mates. While you both have been with me from the start I have had many lifetimes alone.”

JJ turned Yuri’s face to him, kissing him with reverence, _“Tu est mon mari, mon coeur, mon Chaton. Je tu chéris.”_

“Sap.” Yuri lightly scoffed with a small smile.

After a moment or two of silence JJ spoke once more, “So are there any other psychotic enemies of yours we need to worry about?”

Otabek chuckled, aiming an elbow in the ribs from Yuri.

“Not that I am expecting, but you never know.” Yuri snuggled in more, he could feel the dawn on the horizon.”Have I ever told you about where I came from?”

“I thought you said that human attachments were meaningless?” Otabek smirked.

Yuri shrugged, “This all just brought up a lot of memories for me, ones I thought were long gone and no more than dust on the wind.”

JJ yawned, “Tell me about it, but I hope you will tell us more when we wake. I don’t think any of us are long for this world.”

Yuri chuckled, his fingers playing along the JJ’s hips. “We have forever, I will tell you anything you wish to know.”

Yuri let out a purr like sound as Otabek petted his hair, his broad hands stroking his golden locks. “Please tell us, Yura.”

Yuri smiled and began his tale, “Long ago, before there was a true Russia, and people were scattered in tribes and clans. I came from a small clan of Viking and Rus. My father was the Jarl, and I was his last surviving son...”

 

_Tell me baby, what's my name_   
_Tell me honey, can ya guess my name_   
_Tell me baby, what's my name_   
_I tell you one time, you're to blame_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that is it... please let me know what you think... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art - Lettering] Sympathy for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667050) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair)
  * [[Art - Lettering] Bad Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667065) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair)




End file.
